When The Boys Open Up
by triggerspec
Summary: Kisame and I live on our own, with some financial help from our parents. He is friends & teammates with THE hottest boys in the school. Me on the other hand live for soccer. It's a normal life. But, it's weird when you see the real sides to the tough guy
1. Shark Bait

"Hey shark bait! Hurry up!"

"Oi! Shark breath! Shut the hell up!"

Kisame. My older brother by 1 year. He's 18 on his last year of school. I'm 17 with my 2nd last year. Besides our constant bickering and differences of personality we get along great. Why you may ask. We both have a love for fighting. Fighting is what bonds us to be fantastic brother and sister. I put down my brush and put my black bandanna over my face. I unlocked and opened the door giving Kisame the middle finger. He stared at me with his pale blue skin, shark like teeth and blue tinted black hair.

"Gotta fix your precious hair Fishy-boy?"

He glared at me and gave me a disgusted look as he walked by, slamming the bathroom door.

Please don't think low of me. We both get teased about looking shark like, we both tease each other about it as well. I have the same blue tinted black hair, but its straight and short all along my head except my bangs, which stop above my right eye then long covering my left eye. I have the same shark like teeth. But fortunately, unlike Kisame my pale blue skin is patched. I have to lines that cover my eyelids and go out to the top of my ear like stripes. I also have two stripes that go down from the corners of my lips over my chin and down my neck. My middle fingers are also the colour and strip upwards over the top of my hands and arms to my shoulders ending at the nape of my neck. I stomped down the stairs of the empty home. Me and Kisame live alone. It's peaceful like this. I slumped my elbows on the counter lazily slopping bread into the toaster for a quick breakfast. It was the 2nd week of school. I was sick of it already. The toast popped and I got up to get butter. I wasn't picky with food throw me slops and I'll eat it if I'm hungry. I threw in a couple pieces for Kisame when ever he finished managing his hair. After finishing up the toast I sat at the table to rest my head. I had a slight nap while Kisame finished whatever he did while I slept on the table. I felt a nudge at my shoulder.

"Hey, get up we're leaving."

I yawned, stretched, grabbed my bag from the doorway of the kitchen and hallway and we left. Walking our usually quiet walk to school.

"Are any of your dipsticked friends coming over tonight again?"

"Yeah. Itachi and Zetsu are. We have another piece of shit history assignment already."

I snorted out a laugh.

"I wonder if Sasuke will grow into an Itachi sculpture." I said thinking aloud.

Kisame just gave me a strange look.

"Itachi may be slightly quiet and creepy, but I have to give the man kudos for looks."

"Tsh." He rolled his eyes.

Most of Kisame's friends were pretty damn good looking. It was strange. It's like the hot guy gang minus one. Being Kisame cause that would be strange. We finally reached the school and Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi and Tobi were standing by the entrance. I walked with my blue brother to the group. I usually just stood with them in the mourning. I did my own thing at lunch.

"Kisame, Kawako."

The black haired handsome man acknowledged us.

"Hey Itachi, guys."

I just waved, yawning.

"Hey brat, don't you have any friends?"

The brute of the group blurted out.

"We've been over this Hidan.. But then again you don't have a brain to remember that."

"Hey! Watch your heathen mouth you little shit!"

I put my hands together and looked up like I was praying.

"Oh Jashin will you ever forgive me for trying to help Hidan realize his faults and help him?!"

"HEY! Don't mock Jashin! I'll sacrifice you, you stupid runt!"

Kakuzu smacked the brute over the head.

"That's enough Hidan, it's to early to hear your voice."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"It means your voice is a disgrace to Jashin." I muttered.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT?!"

The bell rang and I ran off before Hidan could finish his dive for me. Hidan is my favourite. I'll admit it. I have never met anyone as fun to annoy as him. His lack of intelligence and fuse just astound me.

I had math first. Tsh. Math, what a useless class. Gaara and Shikamaru are in this class with me. We sit in the back in the middle at our three person desk. These desks confused me. I'm pretty sure we are the only school with three person desks. Principle Tsunade is not all there I don't think. Iruka was standing at the front of the class as usual waiting for everyone to finish piling in the class. I walked up and sat in between Gaara and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was leaning back in his chair sleeping by the looks of him. Gaara just sat there with his book out.

"You're so uptight Gaara."

He just looked over at me.

"You.. have... a... pickle.. up.. your..."

"Alright let's begin shall we?!"

Iruka addressed the class.

Gaara rolled his eyes and opened his books, I just laughed and got mine out. Nothing really happened in math today. I teased Gaara some while copying a few answers down from Shika. I packed up and left when the bell rang, waving to the two boys. Next up was Science. Jiraya was the teacher, it was cool, he was entertainingly funny. Sai, Sasuke, and Shino were in that class with me. We had the normal desks in this class. Me and Sai shared cause the kid made me laugh with his attempts of being 'friendly'. Shino and Sasuke, surprisingly enough to me shared the desk beside us. It was Monday, Monday means book work for this class, it was surprisingly scheduled. We were doing Anatomy still. We dissected a flower last week, so this week means frogs.

"So, Sai. Any new drawings for me this week?"

"Yes." He rummaged through his backpack and pulled out 2 pieces of paper. "Here."

I took them and examined them. The first one was a drawing of a sunset with a building blocking out the sun, it was spectacular.

"This one is going to be called 'Eclipse'."

He smiled at me and wrote the name on the back very neatly. Sai told me how he never had the urge to name his work, how nothing came to mind. So I took the initiative and decided I would name all his work for him. I enjoyed looking at his drawings and paintings, they were amazing. The second one was just a bunch of swirls and colours, it looked like colour decided to bomb itself on the page. I laughed at myself.

"Call this one 'Deidara'."

So I lied, Hidan wasn't my favourite. Deidara and Sasori tie with him for loving to annoy. Those two are actually in my art class along with Sai as well. Me and him were big in art so we were just shoved into the 4th year class for the next 2 years. I didn't mind but I'll be lost without the art duo there.

"Kawako..."

I looked up to see Jiraya standing right in front of me as I sat there thinking about art class. I sat there with my mouth agape staring at the teacher. He just shook his head at my pathetic look.

"I'm not even going to bother asking if you were listening..."

"Smart move sensei."

A couple kids laughed and he shook his head again. The majority of people thought he was just a old perv. I think he is just misunderstood. I believe he's just trying to fit in to today's youth.

Another class gone and passed. Lunch was beginning so I was stuffing my books into my locker. I slammed it shut revealing Madara. a.k.a; Tobi. The guys don't know what this guy looks like without his orange mask on or even his real name. I like to think he has a personality disorder. But in reality he is just a deceiving person. I try and think positive about the guy though. Exaggerate on the 'I try'. It can be quite the chore.

"Tonight sound good?"

The smug man said leaning on the lockers beside me with a smirk on his face.

"Madara, Madara, Madara. When will you ever learn."

"I don't learn. I know."

I mimic his stance and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Around 7 sound good?"

I roll my eyes.

"I'll meet you down the street, a couple of the guys are coming over."

He winks and turns to walk away.

"But..."

He freezes and turns back around.

"..Remember this isn't a date Madara."

He laughs and puts on his mask.

"Don't worry. Tobi is a good boy."

"Jack-"

"Kawako. Tobi."

I turn around startled from the new voice. Pain was standing behind me with his angry eyes. He is no doubt, one of the top hottest guys in this school. Spiky orange hair, many piercings, his grey eyes. It was just fantastic to have Kisame as a brother is all I can really say. I could ramble on and explain how each of his buddies are hot and for their own ways and why they are fun to annoy. I love em all.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be Kawako?"

My eyes widen and I turn to run off waving back at them. Believe it or not but I'm a soccer legend around here. Yes, I can beat Gai at a sport! When I was small and my mother was still around, I loved to kick things. Everything I saw I would kick. People thought I had mental problems. So my mother stuck me in soccer. Of course I did fantastic in it. I've played ever since, every season. Be it indoor or outdoor. Well anyways. Like I mentioned earlier I have my own thing at lunch which is my soccer games. Today was just a practise so it was team vs. replacements. Me, Neji and Naruto are main forwards. Sakura with her random amazing strength is a defence with a new kid. Tenten, my replacement. Rock Lee, Neji's replacement. And what seems like a hilarious sick joke Sasuke as Naruto's replacement. Those two amaze me with how hard they try to do better than each other. Then there's a couple more new kids for trying out to replace the replacements, it seemed Kiba was trying out this year as well. Temari was our goalie. I believe our team was good enough without the new kids, but Gai was all.

"They have the youth for tomorrow. The youth for the future!"

Youth this, youth that. I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom from changing. Our uniforms were Orange with dark blue trimming and dark blue short. Thanks to Naruto. I envied my brothers teams (which consisted of Him, Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Pain and Konan. Of course they are in a total different sport known as Kick boxing. I guess it's not really that different but still. They had black muscle shirts with red clouds with white outlines on them, with black shorts. They looked so cool! The practise went on. It was going normal but at the end I thought I saw somebody watching from the tree line. I froze and Rock Lee took advantage taking the ball and getting the winning goal. 6-5 The Replacements. I just stared at the tree line until Naruto came and jumped on my back.

"Hey! Jerk! What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled picking myself up.

"You just lost us the game with your stupid daydreaming!"

"Yeah just blame me right?! Why didn't you run and get the ball from him huh?!"

"I was on the other side of the field!"

"Hey kids this fighting isn't very youthful! Let's take 5 and start again!"

"Tsh." I began to walk off. "I've had enough for one day."

I went to the showers to cool off, but some 4th year stepped in front of me. I looked up him with an eyebrow raised. He pushed up his glasses with his middle finger.

"You play with such grace and force."

I gave him a sceptical look. "Yeah.. What's your point?"

"Orochimaru would like you to join our kick boxing team."

I crossed my arms and looked the guy up and down. "You kick box?"

He laughed, and pushed up his glasses again. "Yes. As a matter of factually I do."

"Hm... Well I don't feel like joining a group I don't know. So tell Oroch-whoever I decline."

Irritation seemed to flash over his face. "Orochimaru. You can come meet the team now, if you would prefer."

I opened my mouth to begin to talk but I just sidestepped and walked past him waving back.

"Tsh." He stormed off.

When I got out of the shower there was just a little less then half the lunch period. So I decided to go roam around the school.

"Do you always just roam by yourself? _Such stupidity._"

I recognized the dark tone of the shadows voice.

"Yes. Do you always try and creep people out by hiding in shadowed corners Zetsu?"

He chuckled. "_Yes._ Only sometimes." He giggled.

I snorted a laugh. "Care to join me?"

He thought for a moment before nodding his head and walking beside me.

"Why do you always seem to be away from the group?"

"_Because I don't need to listen to their foolish antics._ They bore me."

"Well aren't you just Mr. Mature." I teased, laughing.

We just continued to twist and turn through the hallways of the school until the bell rang. We split at the next intersection and went our own ways. I looked back, I could still see his green hair. His hair always amazed me, I couldn't understand how it was natural. Of course me and Kisame are blue so I can't say to much.

Art was next. My favourite class 2nd to Phys Ed. I sit on the far corner in the back by myself. Sai decided to ditch me for Sakura in this class. I don't really mind I have Deidara and Sasori sitting in front of me. They were already there so I decided to question them about the nerdy 4th year.

"Hey." I sat down. "Whose the silver haired nerd in your year?"

They both turn and look at me, Deidara giving me a strange look and Sasori with his blank expression as usual.

"The kid with glasses, silver hair, is in Oroch-somethings kick boxing team."

"Tsh." Deidara turned with a ugly expression on his face.

Sasori sighed. "That's Kabuto. He's Orochimaru's right hand man in kick boxing. He is quite skilled."

"The guys just a smart-ass cheat!" Deidara snapped back.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Deidara lost a match to him once."

"The guy fucking cheated! hmm."

Sasori rolled his eyes and I nodded.

"Well... Anyways, he asked me to join them after practise."

"You better have said no! hmm."

"And what if I didn't? hmm Deidara?"

"I'll kick your ass that's what! They are our rivals!"

I thought for a moment. "Oh! The snake uniform team freaks?"

Sasori nodded his head.

_Kurenai_ is our art teacher. Shes pretty nice unless you get lippy. After art is English with Kakashi. He's hot. He's lazy, and he's always late. He is my favourite teacher hands down! But nothing interesting happened so I'm going to skip that. The final bell rings. I begin my walk home.  


* * *

Another Naruto fanfic I started up, and decided to post. Naruto characters just seem so easy to work with. It's awesome. Well anyways, that's the first chapter and I hope its entertaining and enjoyable. Let me know what ya think, reviews are entertaining! :)

ciao.


	2. PacDude 101

its wednesday.. 2:30 in the morning... so that means story number two is ready for updating! lol i enjoyed this chapter quite a bit especially the one part with Madara.. makes me smile.. but anyways. i hope you enjoy this story! :D and I wanna thank my reviewer for the grammer comment :P it made my day to know my stories are easy to read :D but yes.. here it is and enjoy :D !!!

* * *

There was a ledge on the inside of my window. It was like my own miniature balcony. I sat there watching the sun slide down the sky. I looked at my watch, it was 6:50. I sighed and jumped off. I was wearing a black halter top with a dark grey 3 quarter sleeve sweater. Black skinny jeans and a dark grey belt. I had my bandanna over my nose as usual. I walked down the stairs. The guys were lounging in the living room arguing over some date for some war. I was just about out the door when I heard a voice.

"Where are you going Kawako?"

"Arcade."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah. I'm bored, plus some punk beat my pacman score."

"Don't be all night."

"Yes Father."

"Get out."

I shut the door and began to walk to my left. It was about a 5 minute walk out of the complex we lived in. As I walked up to the stop sign I seen Madara's black 2008 Grand Prix. Not the greatest car but it ran nicely so I'm not complaining. I opened the car door and jumped in. He smiled and looked at me from the side of his eyes. Turning the car on and taking off. I turned the radio on it was some rock music.

"So what's on the agenda Madara?"

I looked him up and down. He was wearing a plain, black tee, fitting snug on his body with faded blue jeans and a red belt. He had short spiky black hair.

"Well dear Kawako. I'm thinking barbecue then arcade?"

"Sounds good."

I sang a little to the music while watching out the window.

"Why did you reveal yourself to me?"

"I thought I told you already?"

"Because you felt like it isn't an explanation Madara."

"It's true."

"I doubt anything that comes out of your mouth is true."

"Ouch. Your awfully hurtful today Kawako."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hand dismissing the subject.

We pulled into the parking lot of a small little barbecue restaurant. We got out of the car and he walked over to me with his elbow out like an old fashion gentleman. I rolled my eyes but put my hands on his elbow.

"Table for two please." He asked the door maiden.

She led us to a corner booth.

"Just the regular with tea please."

She bowed and left. I sat across from him just staring at him.

"It's rude to stare."

I smiled and looked down.

"Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Taking me out to dinner and crap. You know I'm not taking any of it seriously."

"Persistence if key."

"Yeah, yeah. Persistence isn't going to change the fact you're only going to be my friend Madara."

He shrugged and our drinks showed up. He picked his up sipping it. I sighed. Always with the gentleman like personality and the dinners and gifts. Madara has always tried to win me over. I tell him every time it's not going to work. I never understood why. He was drop dead gorgeous with out his mask. He could have his pick of the litter but he still just wasted his time with me. Tsh. Idiot. Our food showed up and we began to munch on it silently. I'll admit it was very nice spending time like this with him. Well after finishing and paying we went back to the car to the arcade down the street. Walking into the arcade there was about 5 other people there. It really wasn't that much of a popular place. I guess kids are just to good for this old school shit. I ran right to the pacman game. I didn't really lie when I told Kisame some punk beat my score. I didn't know Madara would actually bring me here though. I put in a token and began my game. Madara walked over to watch me play.

"I seen somebody had beaten your score. I thought you would like to fix that."

My finger slipped and I almost got swarmed by a ghost but I did a quick couple of corner dives and managed to out smart the stupid level one ghosts. But back to the point. Can this guy read my mind or something. He always creeped me out like that. I glanced at him out of the side of my eyes.

"Heh. I'll be over here when your done."

"Mmmhmmm."

About 20 minute later.

"YEAH!!" I punched the air and pointed to the machine. "TAKE THAT PACDUDE101!!!"

I shouted all to loudly in the arcade. The kids that were there just stared at me fearfully. I laughed awkwardly. I walked over to Madara who was playing some fighting game, and failing miserably I might add. He got his game over and we went to the air hockey table. We usually finish our nights with this game. Actually one night we were here till 3 in the mourning. Yeah try explaining that to your over protective brother on a school night. It's tough. Well the game began. It's always very competitive. We had equal skills, and the same dirty tricks. 1st game, 7-3 me. Game two began.

We stopped at 11 cause I had English homework. Yeah, I am not the most pleasant person, but I at least try and keep up with my school. The end was 5-4 Madara. I was awfully grumpy. Our deal was that if I won he would have to hug Kakuzu but if he won I had to hug Hidan. Me pouting and not being cooperative the crimson eyed male drove me to the complex of where I lived.

"I'm going to be sacrificed to Jashin..."

"Oh, come on Kawa-"

"Then somebody is going to steal my pacman record.."

"Hes not go-"

"And you will never see me ever again.."

"Yes I-"

"And I'm going to stand around as a ghost saying I told you so..."

"Kawako.."

I looked over at him glaring. He parked his car at the corner, and put his hand on my head.

"He's not going to-"

"You're treating me like a child Madara."

He took his hand and pulled down the visor mirror.

"You're pouting like one."

"How do you know you can't see half my face."

"Naive girl. Your eyes always give you away."

"Tsh." I look away from him. "Well, goodnight Madara see you tomorrow. Thanks for dinner and games."

"Anytime. Don't forget our deal." He winked as I shut the door on him.

I began my walk. It was kinda cold out so I walked pretty fast back home. I walked up to the door. The guys were still here. I walked in and they were sitting around watching some action movie with explosions. I shook my head and closed the door.

"Hey Kawako. A little late?"

"I ran into Tobi on my way, he joined me at the arcade."

"Heh. That guy acts more like a kid then a kid."

I then noticed Zetsu was gone.

"Hey, you staying the night Itachi."

He just nodded his head. I trudged upstairs and pulled a book out of my back pack setting it on my desk beside my window. I had to write 3 paragraphs on a short story thing we read. I had to summarize the story, explain what the stories theme and meaning was, then explain my thoughts of it. The last paragraph won't be the sweetest since I had no interest in the story at all. The only reason I'm putting effort in it is because if I don't I have to read the story out loud in front of the class. Stupid sexy sensei. It was 2:30 when I finally dropped my pencil. I spent half the time day dreaming and doodling on the side of my page. I put my crap away and changed into my Pj's. Itachi's here so that means I'll have to wake up early if I want bathroom time. I sighed as I laid in my bed. I'm going to die tomorrow. I hope Madara cries. With those thoughts I drifted to sleep.


	3. Wheres the wing? Battle of the Arts

well chapter 3 of this fantastic story lol... i wanna thanks my reviewers and readers and the fact im dead tired means its the next day and means less the a week from now i wil be puttign up more chapters for a dif story... man this is tough work! lol. well how about showing soem love? ive been pretty good with puttign them up on time :D lol early even some would say! lol kay enjoy and im off to bed..

triggerspec out!

p.s forgive spelling i cant be bothered to fix it

* * *

* SLAM SLAM SLAM *

"What do you want?!"

"Get out already!"

I opened the door to see a messy looking Itachi.

"You're a bitch in the morning Itachi. No wonder your brother is a hateful jerk."

"Tsh." He walks past me and slams the door.

"KISAME! You need new friends!!" I yelled walking down the stairs.

A piece of toast come flying at my face. * Smack *

"Ooo. Toast!" I chime and nibble on the crispy bread.

Kisame just shakes his head. After eating 3 pieces of toast Itachi comes staggering out. He had his hair over his shoulders. I looked at him with a cocked head.

"What is it Kawako?"

I walked over to him and grabbed a strain of hair. I then grabbed all of the long pieces and pulled it back.

"Your cute with your hair down, but I think it looks better pulled back."

I dropped his hair and went to grab my back pack.

"Kawako?" Kisame asked in a very confused tone.

"I just thought I'd be nice before I died."

I began to walk out the door to school. The two males ran out following.

"What are you talking about?" The blue man asked worried.

"Playing air hockey with Tobi.. I lost.. I have to hug Hidan.. I'm going to be sacrificed."

The two men just stopped and looked at me like I was a walking eggplant. I stopped and turned around.

"Hurry up or we're going to be late."

The blue one shook his head while the black haired one just continued to walk. When we reached the school I could see the whole group minus Pain and Konan standing at their spot. I sighed and glared daggers at Tobi/Madara from afar. Then I heard the yelling coming from Deidara.

"Why the hell did you drag us all out here!? What is so important you need to show up right in the morning!?"

My fist clenched. We reached the group.

"Hey Kawako!!" Tobi chimed.

"Drop dead you over happy bastard."

Everybody just stared like I was another walking eggplant.

"Aww. Kawako, but Tobi is a good boy!"

"No, Tobi is not a good boy."

"But we made a deal Kawako!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that.. But is it really necessary?"

"Mhmm Tobi wants to show how brave and nice Kawako is to everyone."

I gave him the most deathly, poisonous, dagger shooting, fire freezing glare I could summon. Everybody was just standing there, lost in what we were arguing about. Finally somebody spoke up.

"Okay, I have no idea what the hell is going on, so please somebody fucking explain."

"Your brain wouldn't grasp it." I tried to say without him hearing me.

"What was that you little shit?!" He stomped his foot out bringing up his fist.

I copied his stance. "What is your brain that small it couldn't comprehend what I say. Do you want me ... to... speak.. slowly..."

"You little heathen!"

He went to grab the collar of my sweater. I held out my hand.

"Wait."

He froze. I walked up to him and hugged him around the torso. He was quite the size taller then me. I could feel his whole body tense up instantly. I heard gasps than snickering from Tobi. My eye twitched. I let go and stepped back. I don't know if it was because I was pissed but I swear I saw a slight tiny speck of pink on his cheeks.

"See! Kawako is such a nice person!" Tobi clapped.

My eye twitched again and I turned to the man in the mask.

"Tobi was a good boy, but Tobi has to go now!"

"Aw, but why Tobi?.. You were being so good!" I began to charge at the man, and he bolted away.

-

"What the fuck was that about?" Hidan asked staring at the ground.

Kisame snorted a laugh. "She went to the arcade last night with Tobi and lost a game. That was her punishment."

"What? Why is hugging me a fucking punishment?!"

"Why do you care?" Kakuzu questioned.

"I don't bloody care!"

Deidara just turned and left, not sure on what really just happened, Sasori followed.

The group stood in silence for the longest time until the bell rang.

-

"Hey! Tobi! Get back here!"

"No Kawako will hurt Tobi!"

"No! I just want to talk!"

"Tobi has to get to class! He can't talk!"

I stopped running and just turned around to head to my locker. I laughed to myself. This day if going to be fun...

I sat down and opened my books. Gaara looked over at me.

"Does Kawako have a pickle up her ass?"

I looked over at the red head raising an eyebrow.

"No, I don't..."

He smiled slightly. Neji walked over. Yeah, he's in this class as well , he just sits on the other side of the room.

"Kawako. Are you going to be at practise today? A lot of the other members are busy so I wasn't sure."

I thought for a moment. "Nah, I'll pass I suppose today."

He nodded his head and walked to his seat. I sighed. Not only do I have no where to hide at lunch, I'll have to deal with the group. I heard Iruka speaking in the background of my head. I was in no mood to bother today so I ignored him.

"Kawako..." I felt a nudge on my shoulder. "Kawako!"

My eyes shot open. Shikamaru was standing in front of me.

"The bell rang already."

I blinked a couple more times before nodding my head and yawning.

"Tsh. Troublesome girl." I heard him say walking away.

I packed up and went to my next class. All we're doing is more book work and maybe some prep.

The lunch bell rang and I trudged to my locker throwing my things in. I began walking, I really didn't know where I was going, but I was going.

"Kawako."

I turned around to see a tall silver haired boy with glasses. I scowled.

"Have you reconsidered Orochimaru's offer?"

"No. I don't do kick boxing. Plus you're my brother's enemy"

"But you would complete our team Kawako. We need you."

"You already have that pink haired chick Ty- something."

"Tayuya. She isn't as much of an addition to our team."

"Well, that's to bad. I'm leaving now." I turned around and bolted away before he could say anything more.

I ran out the doors to the back field of the school. I heard manic laughter to my left.

"What the hell?"

It sounded like Hidan. No... He didn't I ran around to the secluded side of the school. There it was. Hidan with a bird attached to the end of a sharpened stick. I shook my head as his arms were covered in blood with some splatter on his shirt.

"Hidan... What the hell?"

He looked over and smiled widely. It actually freaked me out quite a bit.

"I'm doing my sacrificing ceremony for Jashin."

I walked over to investigate the case. The bird was missing a wing. Oh there it was. 2 feet away. Some kind of organ or muscle was hanging outside of where the wing was supposed to be. I sighed. I stood up and looked over at bloody boy. He was just staring at me.

"You just mutilated a bird and you're giving me that look beecaaaauuuse..?"

"You're not squealing like some dumb bitch or gagging like some pansy."

"It's a dead bird Hidan. You see worse road kill everyday."

"Tsh." He re stabbed the stick in the bird and began to prey.

I rolled my eyes and took a few steps away. Watching him. It was strange. A brute like him standing there praying over a fucked up bird. I smirked.

"What are you guys doing?"

I turned around to see Kakuzu walking towards us.

"I heard creepy laughing so I came to check it out. Hidan is just sacrificing some bird."

"Hn. What a waste of time."

"Fuck you! It's not a waste of time!"

"It is Hidan, and time is money."

"Money isn't everything dip shit!"

"Yes. The world runs on money."

I just stared at the pair with an eyebrow raised.

"Why are you still here Kawako?" The green eyed man asked.

"Practise is cancelled so I was entertaining myself."

"What the hell is so entertaining about watching us?!"

"I don't know, My I.Q probably drops around you so it's easy to be entertained."

"I'm not that fucking stupid you dumb bitch!"

"Oh no! You hurt my feelings!"

"Don't mock me!"

Kakuzu smacked Hidan over the head.

"What the hell was that for?!" The silver haired man asked rubbing his head.

"You're yelling in my ear."

"She was yelling to! Why didn't you hit her!"

"She wasn't yelling and because she wasn't in my ear."

"Tsh. Ass hole. It's just cause she's a girl..." They began to walk and I followed beside them, with Kakuzu in the middle. We walked around the corner and the whole group was there.

"Kawako!" Tobi cheered and jumped beside me.

"Hey."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I can be. Why is everyone so against me being here?"

"Tobi isn't! Tobi is happy Kawako joined our group!"

"That's because Tobi is a good boy!"

"Please don't encourage him! hmm."

"Awww. Deidara. I thought you liked Tobi!"

"No! hmm. You're annoying!"

"Enough!" Pain ordered. "We still have the matter of Orochimaru's new team members."

"They have new members already?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, two new guys. Twins actually."

"Tsh. How bloody retarded."

"They have new team members and they're still recruiting?" I chirped in.

Everybody just looked at me.

"What?" Pain asked in a very demanding tone.

"That Kabuto guy came up to me again trying to get me to join there team."

"Ha! What would they want with a runt like you?!"

"I don't know Hidan maybe cause I have more talent in one hand then you do in your whole being."

"Yeah right! I could flatten you!"

"You probably could but that has nothing to do with talent."

Deidara, Kisame, and Zetsu snickered at my comment.

"That's it! I challenge you to a match right now you little bitch!"

"Hey Hidan! Stop picking on the girl!" The blue haired girl, Konan chirped in.

"Stay the hell out of it!"

"That's enough Hidan! Kawako!"

We both looked over and shut up.

"We will continue this tomorrow. Kawako. You join as well."

"What?" Kisame, Hidan and Itachi said in sync.

"You heard me. Dismissed, and Hidan... go wash up."

Everybody began to walk, I ran up to Deidara and Sasori since I had art next.

"So why were you with Hidan and Kakuzu? hmm"

"I came outside and heard Hidan laughing manically and found him mutilating a bird then Kakuzu showed up."

"How did he catch a bird?" The red head asked.

"I would love to know myself. By the looks of it he grabbed it by the wing somehow."

"That guy is fucked. hmm."

"Yeah.."

We were sitting in art. Our assignment was to do 5 sketches throughout the rest of the week. I began to draw a pointed stick in the ground. Then I added a heart at the top of the stick, being speared through. I shaded the heart and stick while thinking of what to do for the background.

"Tsh. Idiot. Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future ... eternal beauty."

"Whatever. hmm. Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion."

"True art lasts forever!"

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

"Explosive!"

"Long lasting!"

"Idiots."

They both turn to glare at me.

"True art is something that expresses a feeling of the heart. It's something that shows somebody something important."

They just stared at me.

"Which can only be shown if you can witness it forever."

"True feelings come and go!"

I sighed and continued my drawing. These two are unbelievable.

English. Sasuke and Kiba sit beside me. Kiba failed to hand in his assignment so he was stuck reading the story in front of the class. I leaned over to Sasuke.

"Don't worry I understand your pain."

He gave me a questioning look.

"I would be a grouch to if I had to deal with Itachi every morning." I winked at him.

A small smirk showed behind his joined hands. Kakashi got lazy and just gave us the same assignment but we got to choose which story we wrote about. The bell rang and I stopped at my locker.

"Kawako..."

I hard somebody whisper my name. I looked past my locker to see a very embarrassed looking silver haired man.

"What is it Hidan?"

"You're good in English right?"

I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Well aren't you?!"

I shut my locker. "I'm decent why?"

"I'm failing."

My eye twitched. He's failing on the 2nd week.

"So? Ask Itachi or Kakuzu."

I began to walk away, he grabbed my shoulder turning me around.

"I can't, they wouldn't never let me live it down. Plus Itachi is a stuck up prick and Kakuzu would make me pay a ridiculous amount of money."

He had good points, but still, how can he start failing this early.

"So what do you want me to do Hidan?"

"Well... You know.. Fuck!"

I smiled at his flustered expression. What a dork.

"Well lets go."

He gave me a strange look.

"Come on brute, I don't know where you live so you have to lead the way." I began to drag him by the wrist.

"What the fuck?!"

"Well, if you want you can come to my house and explain to Kisame why you're there?"

"Dammit..."

He yanked his hand away and cursed under his breath as he stomped around. Heh. How cute. We snuck out of the school trying to avoid seeing anybody from the group. Once we were down the road we began a normal pace. He was walking with his head down, hands in his pockets muttering to himself.

"So, Hidan, what are you guys doing in English?"

He glanced over out of the side of his eyes.

"Some relationships, values, something piece of shit like."

"Understanding different relationships and the values of each kind of relationship?"

"Yeah.. That."

I nodded and we continued walking.

We reached a small what seemed a one bedroom house.

"It's really small and messy."

"You live by yourself?"

We walked in. Messy was an understatement. There were bowls and plates left everywhere. Half empty cans and bottles of drinks. Even clothes scattered around. I just stood. I didn't know what to do or say.

"There is no way in hell I'm fucking working in this mess."

"Fuck you."

"No, that's not how this is going to work." I glared at him. "Either we clean this up or you figure out English on your own..."

He glared back at me for what seemed like 5 minutes. He then sighed and turned, muttering curse words, while picking up clothes. I smirked, but went and picked up the half empty drinks.

An hour and a half later... That small of an apartment/house and it took an hour and a half just to pick everything up. I wasn't going to even bother asking for a vacuum or a bucket and water. I'm sure that would be suicide. I grabbed a book from my bag and brought it over to the couch and sat down. He followed.

"Why the hell do you have a book?"

"So I can write it out and have notes so it's easier to keep on track."

"Tsh."

"Well?"

"What?"

I put my hand over my face and wiped down sighing. "Your assignment dumb ass.."

"Right.." He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a binder.

It was half ass neat surprisingly. He pulled out a paper and a booklet. The paper being he assignment and the booklet being the short stories he needed to read.

"Have you read these?"

"Mhmm. One is about some pansy ass girl going all psycho because her boyfriend was not answering but turned out he was just buying her a gift for some stupid thing."

I sighed.

"The other is just some pansy guy helping out a friend or some shit."

I thought about that one for a moment. I grabbed my book and began to walk off.

"What the hell!? Where the hell do you think your going?"

"Well I don't wanna be no pansy helping now do I?"

He took a moment then scowled. "Stupid bitch. This is different."

"Oh?" I turned and crossed my arms.

"Shut up! It is alright?! Now get your ass back here and tell me what I need to do!"

I stood there watching him for a moment and shook my head. I walked over and grabbed the assignment. He had to brainstorm the relationships that were involved in each story and how they differed.

"Well for starters, write out the kind of relationships that formed in the first story."

He nodded while I read it over. A girl dating a guy, a brother, and another girl. So dating, family, friendship. love, connection, bonding. Yadda yadda yadda. I looked over and noticed he had actually written something. I leaned over to read it. I almost fell over.

[The girl and boy fucked. The girl had an ass hole brother. The other girl tried to get with the boy.]

"Hidan honestly?"

"What?!"

I sighed. "Nothing." I guess he has his own way to describe things.

"You are very blunt."

"Yeah, well it's true."

He was right.

"What do you think is the difference between friendship and relationship?"

He looked at me strangely.

"Answer the question Hidan."

"Tsh." He thought for a moment. "I don't fucking know!"

I looked at him for a moment. He seemed annoyed with the question.

"You have never been with a women before have you Hidan?"

He gave me one fucked up look. "Of course I have! A few actually!"

"One you didn't just use for sex..."

"Tsh, what else are women good for."

My eye twitched and my hand clenched into a fist.

"Values. The relationship is love and caring in a greater way. Family, a blood connection. Friendship, a bond. That's pretty much the basics of it, write it down make a chart and I'm sure you'll figure the rest out."

I grabbed my books bag and walked out the door.

"Wha- Wai-"

The door slammed cutting him off. It was pouring outside. Fuck. It had to rain today right? I sighed and put my books in my bag and tightened my sweater in a failed attempt of keeping water out. It was nice out this mourning so I had just a light sorta baggy sweater on. I got half way down the street when I heard yelling.

-

"Wha- Wai-"

The door slammed. That bitch just slammed my own fucking door on me. What the hell was her problem. I stood up and stretched. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pop. Chugging it down I looked out the window.

"Fuck..."

The dumb bitch didn't have a coat. I sighed and put down my drink, walking over to the closet. I pulled out one of my black leather jackets. I slammed the closet and ran out the door. She better not have gotten to far down the road.

-

"Hey! Idiot! Wait!"

I turned around to see Hidan running at me with a jacket in his hand. He threw it at my face and I caught it, I just looked at him confused.

"It's raining you dip shit."

I examined the jacket a bit more.

"What are you fucking brain dead? Put it on."

I did as he said and zipped it up. I had my sweater hood on to help slightly. I smiled. Not that he could see that.

"Thanks."

"Well fuck. If you get sick you can't help me with school."

I rolled my eyes. Selfish jerk. I just stood there staring at him.

"Thursday got it?"

"Tsh. What makes you think I'm not busy Thursday?"

"Because I fucking said so!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away waving back at him. "Maybe."

I heard him mutter something like 'Stupid smart ass bitch.'. I just laughed and continued walking. His views on women seemed to piss me off... but.. he still is kinda sweet. It was around 6:30 when I got home. Kisame was sitting down watching T.V. I tried to close the door quietly and sneak up stairs, I got my shoes off before I heard him speak.

"Where the hell were you?!"

"Helping a friend with homework. What does it matter?"

"I didn't know where the hell you were!"

"I can look after myself." I said annoyed with him treating me like a child, I began to walk upstairs.

"Next time tell Hidan I say hey." I heard him call.

I froze. How the fuck?

"What ever."

He laughed. I sloshed upstairs to take a hot shower and change my clothes. What a day, what a day.


	4. Battle of the Arts ptIIThe Headach atks

it is wednesday that means its a new day for a alternate kawako, more secrets and exposure of the beloved akatsuki members in their high school years. if only if only we could really get that close... wow.. im to tired to ramble. but will they save the day for poor kiba? what coudl happen that kiba is now involved? dun dun dunn... guess you gotta read, or skip through whichever you prefer ... but alrighty... its 2:20 and im off to bed as I hit save. i hope you enjoy this chapter and leave some nice reviews :D

* * *

I woke up with a horrible headache. It was only Wednesday. I was supposed to skip practise again today to talk with the group. I have no idea what the hell for. I got up showered and went down to make breakfast. I figured the headache was from no dinner the night before so I decided to make an omelette sandwich. I mixed up eggs, ham, diced peppers in a bowl and dumped it on a pan. I threw in enough for Kisame as well. He came down just as I was putting it on the toast. I left it on the counter.

"Uh."

"Thanks."

We ate in quiet. Unfortunately it wasn't a long quiet.

"So whats with you and Hidan?"

"What's with the nosiness?"

"Oh. I see."

"Hn. He'll sacrifice me and you if people find out.." He just continued to look at me. "He has school problems already."

The blue man choked on his sandwich. "Already?"

"That's what I asked." I took another bite. "But, it's expected from him." I stated with a mouthful of food.

The spiky haired man finished and took our plates.

"Hurry up fat ass."

I gave him the middle finger after putting the last bite in my mouth. I grabbed my bag and we headed out the door.

"You not going to bring him his jacket back?"

"And have your idiot friends question me? No thanks. Plus I have to help him tomorrow anyways."

He laughed.

"Shut it fish sticks."

"Bitch."

We walked quietly. Me dragging my feet with half shut lids.

"Hey Kawako!" The masked man shouted.

I waved my hand then put a finger to my lips. "Shhhh."

"Whats your problem? hmm."

I pointed to my head. "Urh."

The blond just raised and eyebrow.

"And you guys say I'm fucking retarded."

"That's because you are." I said lazily.

"You're to tired to say hi, but you'll fucking dis me?!"

I walked up to him and looked up. He just stepped back and looked at me freaked out. I flicked him in the nose. Then jumped behind Tobi. He put a hand up to his nose and glared death daggers at me.

"Hey you stupid bitch! What was that for!?"

"SHHHH!!!"

"I'll give you a fucking reason to shh!"

* SMACK*

A slap to the head by Kakuzu. Yeah! Go Kakuzu!

"Fuck you money bags!"

I laughed and dragged my self to class. The bell rang when I walked in. I sat down and put my head on the desk. A couple minutes later Shikamaru walks in.

"Rough morning?"

"Head hurt. Owww."

He laughed and sat down. I closed my eyes.

"Are you okay?"

I opened them to see a read head right in my face. I jumped back.

"I was before the heart attack!"

He what I guess snickered since I don't think the boy can actually laugh. Math began and like usual it was uneventful and boring.

Sai brought in a new picture for me. I named it 'Major Organ Pain'. Yeah I'm a baby when it comes to headaches. I really don't get them often so I'm not used to it. I once cried from one. Kisame thought something was horribly wrong since I've broken bones at a younger age and didn't even sniffle. Finishing prep work The lunch bell rang and I slugged to put my stuff away. I walked out to the field and seen everybody playing soccer I sighed and walked to the place I talked with the group last.

"_What's wrong?_ Poor poor Kawako"

I looked behind me and Zetsu was walking behind me. Yet another personality disordered guy. This group has issues.. many many issues....

"Huh?"

"You look like your plant died? _How stupid_" He giggled at his own metaphor.

"Heh. I have a headache and I'm missing practise."

"Sports aren't good with headaches. They cause more of a sickness." His voice went more serious at the end.

"I have a headache because I'm not playing any sports."

He just shook his head as we entered the group. We were the last ones. I put my arm around Zetsu's arm and rested against him, closing my eyes. I felt everyone's eyes on me. Pain started.

"It seems we have problems coming up for this year's championships. They now have one extra fighter and trying to get a hold of Kawako as well-"

"Hah." I laughed my eyes still closed. "I won't join em so don't get your royal panties in a bunch."

Pain always acted like he was God like. It was entertaining. I always teased him about it. Well, it was more frustrating to him then anything.

"He will stop at nothing to get to you though."

"How. I don't care about anything." I had an eye opened now.

"You have your silly game."

"I'm not afraid to hit you Pain." I felt a chuckle out of Zetsu and heard a laugh from Hidan.

"You have your soccer.." He said with acid in his voice.

I smirked. "Yeah.. So, what about it? He can't take it away unless he breaks me, but then I'd be useless to him."

"He will take out your team Kawako. He has no low."

I was standing up by now, actually paying attention to the conversation.

"You guys can help me watch their backs can't you?!"

"We're in all different classes and groups Kawako." I heard Konan speak up.

My fist clenched. Worthless group of fighters.

"Well then what the hell am I going to do?"

"We are not going to do anything. We don't know his exact thoughts or actions yet"

"Tsh." I crossed my arms and glared at the ground next to me.

Tobi skipped over and hugged me. "Tobi will help protect your teammates!"

I looked up and smiled. I knew he could tell I was smiling.

"Thanks Tobi."

I saw a chipmunk sitting on a stone not far away. A thought struck my mind.

"Hey Hidan! I think that chipmunk just dissed Jashin-sama!" I pointed.

His eyes went wide and spun around. He pulled out a pointed stick from his backpack and went chasing it. I just stood there in absolute amazement that he went to chase it.

"Hey! You stupid heathen rodent! Get the fuck back here!"

"Anyways..." Pain began again. "We have to start thinking of a new game plan. One of us is going to have to fight 2 people."

"I'll take on the twins! I'll crush em both at once!"

I looked over at my brother.

"Yeah! Go Kisame!" I cheered.

We high fived and laughed.

"Fuck yeah!!"

We all looked over to see a chipmunks head on a stick.

"How the fuck? hmm."

He began to prey.

"What a waste." Kakuzu shook his head.

"Hey it looks like jell-o!"

I looked over to see Tobi looking in a pool of blood.

"You guys are sick!" Konan said disgusted.

"It's all a part of being human." The silent read head stated.

"Life gone. hmm. In a single fleeting moment. It beautiful. yeah."

"That is why life is not art. It doesn't last forever."

"Life's only beautiful ... because it's so fleeting, so transient."

"Yeah yeah we get it you're a bickering old couple." I said taking my spot back on Zetsu.

They both glared at me, I pulled down my eye like a little kid would sticking out his tongue. The bell rang and everybody began to leave. I waited a moment before running and jumping on Sasori's back. I chose his back because I knew Deidara would just throw me on my ass. And Sasori is shorter. Sasori looked mean and he was, but he was discreet about it. The red head froze for a moment.

"You know how much I hate waiting Sasori no Danna!"

I loved to tease him, he was so cute. He shook his head and began to walk putting his hands back so I wouldn't drop or choke him. I pulled my bandanna down and stuck my tongue out at Deidara. He just gave me a mean look. In art I finished my first drawing and began my second. I decided I'd draw shaded stick like people playing soccer. Then it hit me. How I don't know but it did. Pain's birthday was coming up. He'll be 19. Wow. He's old. I have no idea what I could get him. I looked at me paper. A smile crossed my face. I started a new drawing.

The bell rang and I cursed it. I just got started on my new idea. I walked over to English, my headache was pretty much gone now. I handed my papers to Kakashi and he smiled, while still reading his dirty novel. I took my seat. Kiba looked troubled.

"You never learn do you?"

He looked over at me. "I tried to get it done I really did but I fell asleep and I woke up with Akamaru chewing it!"

I laughed and patted him on the back.

"We're beginning a new assignment so those who failed to hand in the last one can breath again."

Kiba let out a breath, I laughed again. Kakashi was 20 minutes in the explanation when...

* BANG* *CRASH *

I signed. We all stood up and began piling out of the class while the fire alarm and sprinklers went off. A few girls were whining over their clothes and hair. That made me chuckle. When we got outside I bolted it from Kakashi's class. I wondered around until I seen the blond ponytail. I tackled him around the torso.

"Deidaraaaaaa!"

"What the hell? yeah?"

"Just wanted to thank you for your handy work yet again!"

He smiled very proudly. "Just showing off my art! yeah."

"And, true art it is!"

"Is that so?" I heard a voice from behind me, shivers went up my spine.

I turned around and crinkled my eyes in a large smile.

"Sasori! You look very handsome today! Did I mention that?"

"Hn." He walked to stand beside me and blond bomber. "You should know true art lasts eternally."

"What would you guys do if there was a eternal firework?"

They both just looked at me, then each other, then back at me.

"Don't be stupid. hmm."

"Yeah. If that were possible it wouldn't be true art."

"Yeah."

I just looked at them dumbfounded. I couldn't believe these two. It's like the only reason they enjoy art is to piss each other off. I sighed, while getting caught in a headlock.

"Oi! Fishy-chan. Flirting with the art couple now are we?"

I elbowed the man in the stomach and he let go laughing. "What jealous Kisame?"

"Tsh."

"Hey! Assholes!"

"Nobody likes you Hidan!"

I got a slap upside the head as the deep purple eyed man walked into the group

"Hey where is the little sister protection here?!" I yelled at the blue man beside me while rubbing my head.

"Your a big girl now." He winked at me.

I knew what his true meaning to that was. That jerk.

I yawned and sprawled onto Kisame's arm. "Another day gone and past."

"The days only half over? hmm?"

"No you see Deidara. I'ma go home, I'm going to throw in a video game, and I'm going to be a lifeless zombie for the next 9 hours."

"Tsh. What a fucking loser."

"Wha.. What are you going to do Hidan. Study?" I winked at him.

"Yeah fucking right! I don't need to fucking study!"

"Oh? Is that so? Well than you must be jealous I'm better at every video game then you."

"Tsh. What ever you bitch."

I looked around.

"Who are you looking for?" The red head asked.

"Zetsu."

"Why?"

"I want him to come over to play video games."

"Why?"

"Have you ever played video games with that guy? If you beat him enough his disorder like snaps and you can tell how different each.. half of his brain really is."

"That is cruel. yeah."

"Yeah. but he knows I do it so it's fine."

I noticed his green hair and sprinted off. He was leaning against the school wall keeping to himself.

"Do you always wonder off by yourself?"

He looked over at me.

"_Do you always sneak up on people?_ It's dangerous you know?!"

I smiled. "Yeah. It is, but that's not the point."

"_What do you want?_ Something fun I hope?"

"Video games at my house?"

"Sure."

He got up from the wall and we began to walk.


	5. A Kick to The Nuts & A Knight In Armour

well well well chaoter 5 already oh how time flies by, scary really, but im just glad you guys are enjoying the story :D just a warning there is a rainbow of colourful words coming at ya... in other words veiwer descretion is advised! this chapter is veiwing strong language which could be offended by some viewers! lol can't say I didn't warn ya! but anyways! here it is, the fun little adventures of kawako in a highschool era lol. review! let me know what your thinking! :D p.s if it matters it woulda been out like 2 hours sooner but my computer is a little bitch and wont load the browse thingy... yadda yadda alright READ ! lol

* * *

It's Friday of the next week. Nothing much has happened. Helped Hidan, went out with Madara, hung out with Zetsu and my brother. All was well. This weekend is where it's at though. The whole group is coming over to celebrate Pein's birthday. He doesn't want to celebrate such a useless date. So in other words, it's an excuse for Kisame, Hidan and Deidara to get drunk. I was sitting in science class, mixing some random chemicals I couldn't remember the names of. Sai was taking notes on what was happening. I was kinda excited for the party as well. Kabuto only showed up once trying to 'convince' me to join his creep group. Madara and sometimes Zetsu have been watching my practises and games looking out for Orochimaru's evil association. Hah. He's like a wanna be evil criminal. Loser.

"Kawako!" Sai yelled my name.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see the chemicals bubbling everywhere. I heard fizzing. I then noticed the chemicals were eating the paint of the desk.

"Oops..." I grabbed paper towels and tried to clean it up. It bubbled more. "Jiraya-sensei! Your chemicals aren't listening to me!"

I got some strange looks from a couple of the students. The white hair man looked over and his eye opened wide. He went to his desk and grabbed some orange towel and put it over. It soaked up most of the chemicals.

"Yeah! Go sham-wow!"

Sai laughed. Sai.. The pale black haired boy who doesn't even smile whole heartedly laughed. I almost lost my jaw. The bell rang, and I packed up my stuff.

"Sorry Jiraya-sensei! You're the greatest though!" I shouted running out of the classroom.

He yelled something but I was to far gone to hear him. Poor guy. I shoved my book in my locker and ran off to the field. I wasn't playing soccer today but I was off to find out tonights wonderful plans. I saw Tobi walking out the doors so I chased after him, running through the doors and jumping on his back.

"Aww! Tobi is such a good boy!"

"Tsh."

As much to his demise he still gave me a piggy back ride to the group. Ah.. These guys are such suckers. I adore it! Only Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein and Konan were there. Kisame and Itachi must be busy.

"Geeze Lord Pein your getting ooolddd!" I called out to him.

I could still see the glare come after me. I laughed. I hopped off of Tobi and ran up to the group.

"You're awfully chipper this mourning." The red head pointed out.

"It's not everyday you get to celebrate Pein's old age." I thought for a moment avoiding the grey eyed glares. "Well we could celebrate each day for him, buuttt-"

"Oh would you shut up you dumb bitch!"

I looked over at the silver haired man and raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck crawled up your ass and died?"

"You're fucking annoying that's what!"

"Hm. Well then I guess you can kiss my ass and not come to my house tonight you dumb brute!"

"You can't fucking stop me!"

"You wanna bet you idiot!"

"Yeah! If I win it'll end with you begin sacrificed!"

"I'll sacrifice your sorry ass to your own God!"

"You heathen bitch!"

He went to charge at me and I ducked under him kicking him in the ass making him stumble forward having to use his hands to stop from falling. I heard him growl and he turned back to charge again. Everybody backed up a good few feet by now.

"Idiot. You have no sense of fighting style." I heard the green eyed Kakuzu call out.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't need anything to kill this bitch!"

"Says the guy who just got his ass kicked. Literally."

He ran at me and I ducked down and tripped him. What I didn't see was him spin on the ground and kick out my legs. He got up and put his hand to my throat while I was on the ground.

"What do you have to say now you dumb fuckin-"

"HIDAN! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I looked over to see a tall blue man running over with his black haired partner.

"Teaching this little bitch a lesson!"

"Get the fuck off my sister or I'll teach you a lesson!" Kisame looked down at me I looked down then at him and winked. He caught my drift and smiled. "On second thought, go ahead Hidan."

Everybody just looked at him. He was the new walking eggplant.

"Now where was I!"

"Hmm. I think you were about to learn a lesson.."

He began to put more pressure on my neck. I laughed.

"What the fuck are you laughing for you dumb bitch?"

I stared at him. Anger was covering his whole face, from the scowl on his lips to the look in his deep purple/red eyes.

"This.." I squeezed out of my throat and kicked my foot up. I hit him square in the cash and prizes. His eyes widen and his hand went from my neck to his manhood. I heard a moan of absolute pain come from his throat.

"Lesson number 1 Hidan. Don't let your guard down." I said getting up and brushing myself off.

"I always tell you to not let your guard down Hidan." Kakuzu stated.

Hidan just flipped him off. I walked over and high fived Kisame. I heard laughing come from Konan, Tobi and Deidara. Itachi, Pein and Sasori just shook their heads and looked in disappointment of our childish behaviour. Zetsu was fighting with himself whether to laugh or not. I walked over to Hidan and bent over to look up at his face, he was still scrunched over.

"I'm sorry Hidan, I didn't mean for it to escalate." I said rubbing his shoulder.

He smacked my hand away roughly. "Fuck you bitch." He wheezed out.

My face dropped. Not that anyone would notice. I walked away and sat down in front of Tobi, leaning on his shins.

"Well, now that the children have settled down. Everybody knows the times of preparation of tonight?"

The orange haired man asked.

Everybody just nodded there head except me. I was watching Hidan. He was standing now stretching, he gave me a very hateful glare and stormed off. I just looked at the ground. The group was chatting about random things, I had them tuned out. I wasn't in the mood to listen, I was feeling very bad about Hidan now. The guy lived off of his own ego. He's probably lost 5 years from me pwning him in front of everybody. I signed and got up and dragged myself off to go search for him. I have no idea where he would wonder off to. The guy was always with Kakuzu or the group. I decided to go look around the tree line. Maybe he was finding something to sacrifice. I was quite in the forest area now. The school had no fences you pretty much did what you want but paid extra if you got caught.

"Hey bitch!"

I looked around and saw a short dark pink haired girl walking towards me. I turned around to ignore her and continue my search.

"Don't fucking walk away from me!"

I sighed, she's like Hidan's sister. I turned around and crossed my arms.

"What do you want?"

"Tsh. Some dumb bitch like you. I don't know why but Orochimaru is set on getting you to join our team. Now let's go."

I raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm just gunna take orders from a stuck up hoe like you?"

"I'm not a fucking hoe!"

"You obviously have no personality or skill how else did you make it on that team."

She scowled and clenched her hands into fists.

"Oh, I'll show you."

She took a fighting stance. Really did somebody stick a 'Fight Me' sign on my back or something. I had a friend to look for. I didn't need this shit. She ran at me, with a lot more thought then Hidan, I uncrossed my arms and blocked 3 punches before getting a kick to the ribs. I jumped back cringing from the sharp pain. This chick was a lot stronger than she looked. She came at me again but I ducked down and tried to trip her, she jumped and kicked for my head. I grabbed her foot and tried to flip her but she just did a cartwheel and came at me with a few more punches. I got her in the stomach with a nice blow but she came around and **CRACK**, a kick in the head. I fell to the ground and she booted me in the ribs again. I coughed. Holy fuck she had a leg on her.

"Now how about it bitch. You going to re think that decision?"

I spat at her feet. **THUD** Another kick to the stomach. A small trickle of blood actually came seeping out the corner of my lips. What logic is breaking me going to help their team.

"How am I going to fight when I'm beaten?"

**CRUNCH** Another kicked. I yelled in pain this time. More blood came out.

"Don't give me your lip. You have time to heal."

"Fuck you.." I managed out.

"Tsh." She closed her eyes and walked around me.

**CRACK, **a good kick to the mid back. I yelled and moaned in pain again. This is going to hurt in the morning.

"Ahhh!" I heard the girl yell and then a thud. I looked up to see her leaning against a tree a couple metres away. It hurt to move, I hissed and went back into my ball.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Tayuya?"

I knew that voice.

"Tsh. What the hell do you want fuck tard?"

"I want you to go scamper off like the little whore you are and get the fuck out of my sight."

The voice was so calm, or being held back but a large amount.

"Tsh. Whatever."

I heard footsteps walking away. Then more walking towards me. I tensed up on instinct expecting more blows, but I felt and arms wrap around me. I was then lifted to my feet, but not having to put weight on them to stand. My arm put around a shoulder. I opened my eyes to see deep purple orbs looking back to mine. He shifted for a better grip and my face twisted in pain.

"Sorry."

I opened an eye. "Tsh."

We began to walk back to the school

"How'd you know?"

"I was walking around the hall when Deidara passed me asking if I knew where you were. I came outside and heard yelling. Found you getting the shit kicked outta ya."

I laughed but then hissed when my ribs protested.

"I'm glad you showed up.. It's weird I can kick your ass but that little bitch trampled me."

"Tsh. What were you doing out there?"

"...Looking for you."

"Idiot. Why?"

"I felt bad."

"What? you mean the bitch has a heart?"

I tried to punch him with my free hand but that didn't go over well. I cried out and doubled over. I most definitely have a few badly bruised ribs and and back bone. Not to mention the bruised eye, cheek, and lip I can feel swelling. How was I going to explain this. Hidan sighed.

"I'll take you to the nurse."

"No, just take me to my locker, I'll grab my shit and walk home."

"Yeah ri-"

"Just do it."

"Bossy bitch."

I smirked. He set me down in front of my locker and I grabbed the wall. I opened it and put some books in a bag. I put the bag down and shut the door. I turned and picked up my bag, It swung and hit my sore part of my back. My face twisted and I chomped down on the none cut part of my lip. Hidan brought his hands over but I just pushed them away. I began to walk to the door limping horribly when my rib and back shot out a pain and my leg gave out, I waited but didn't feel the floor. I opened my eyes to see Hidan carrying me.

"You're such a stubborn bitch. Let me grab my shit and I'll take you home."

I crossed my arms and looked away. He laughed

We got to my place and he set me down to unlock the door. He even carried me the whole way also helped me inside.

"I'm going to go wash up." He opened his mouth to speak. "I can do it on my own." I said glaring at him.

He smirked and went to plop himself on the couch turning the T.V on. I staggered to the stairs and looked up. Fuck. After about 5 minute I managed to crawl my way up. My body was in so much pain. Walking in the bathroom turning on the light I surveyed the damages. My eye was black quite swollen along with my cheek bone. I took off my bandanna, it had dried blood all over it. I sighed. My lip was split open and dried blood was running down both corners of my mouth. I took off my shirt painfully. I had bruising and swelling across my ribs but more on my right side. It was tender on my stomach, it will take a few hours for the bruise to show there. There was a nice bruise in the middle of my back as well. I turned the hot water on and finished undressing. The water felt amazing over the sores. I washed up and stood letting the water run over while just thinking. If they did this much to me. What else will they plan

"Fuck.."

I sighed and shut the water off. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked to my room. I got changed into black track pants and a black tank top. I grabbed my dirty clothes and brought them to the laundry room throwing them in the washer, and starting it. I didn't like being with out my bandanna. I crawled my way down the stairs to sit with Hidan. Kisame is going to be furious, and it's the party tonight too. I sighed and crawled onto the other couch. Some random day time movie was on. I heard a snicker out of Hidan. I glanced over at him.

"What?"

"I have never seen you without your bandanna."

I raised my lip in a disgust growl kinda way.

"Daaamn. You have those creepy fangs to."

"Yeah. I do. What about them?" I snapped at him

"Nothing, they look pretty fucking cool."

My face softened and I just stared at him, he was staring at the T.V. I smiled, then began to watch the T.V as well. I could feel my face swelling up more so I got up and grabbed delisious frozen corn to put n my face so I didn't look like I ate poison ivy. We laid on the couches in silence.

* * *

**HIDANS POV**  
Ow. My fucking balls. I was walking around the field trying to clear my head and stop the pain throbbing below the belt. That stupid bitch did a low move there. Stupid bitch thinks shes all that. Tsh. I knew the bell rang so I headed to the school slowly of course. When I reached the school I saw Deidara walking around, he seemed to be searching for something.

"Hey blondie what's up?"

"Have you see Kawako? hmm. She didn't show up in art yet?"

"Heh. Bitch is probably off being a bitch to someone else."

"Whatever." He walked off.

I rolled my eyes and went back outside. I wasn't actually looking for her I just didn't want to go to class. I walked out the door to hear yelling. Fuck. What has that dumbshit got into now. I ran off towards the noise. It was off in the trees. Why the hell would she be out her. I squinted and saw that dumb Tayuya bitch kick Kawako in the back, I saw Kawako's eyes cringe in pain. I walked up to the dumb pink haired whore and booted her in the side. She screamed and flew into a nearby tree.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Tayuya?" I said.

"Tsh. What the hell do you want fuck tard?"

"I want you to go scamper off like the little whore you are and get the fuck out of my sight." I held back as much of my yelling as I could..

"Tsh. Whatever."

She stomped off, I walked over to the balled up body near me. Her eye and cheek were pretty swollen, I could see the wetness of blood on her bandanna. Fuck, she got it good. I put my arms around her and lifted her to her feet, putting her arm around my shoulder. The way she was laying I knew she got a few good kicks to the stomach and ribs. She opened her eyes and big bright blue eyes stared into mine. I almost dropped her so I moved her to get a better grip, her face scrunched up again.

"Sorry."

She opened up an eye and just dismissed it with a stupid sound. I began to walk towards the school. Stupid women.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"I was walking around the hall when Deidara passed me asking if I knew where you were. I cam outside and heard yelling. Found you getting the shit kicked outta ya."

She laughed but then twitched from the pain.

"I'm glad you showed up.. It's weird I can kick your ass but that little bitch trampled me."

"Tsh. What were you doing out there?"

"...Looking for you."

My mind stopped for a moment. What the fuck was she looking for me for?

"Idiot. Why?"

"I felt bad."

"What? you mean the bitch has a heart?"

She tried to punch me with her free hand but them crumpled up again. What an idiot. Walking into the school I spoke.

"I'll take you to the nurse."

"No, just take me to my locker, I'll grab my shit and walk home."

"Yeah ri-"

"Just do it."

I glanced down at her. "Bossy bitch."

I set her by her locker and she struggled with putting her things in the bag and shutting the door. She swung her bag and I guess it hit her sore part, she once again almost crippled over. I went to give her a hand but she swatted them away. She began to walk away, she had a horrible limp. Her leg gave out and she collapsed I grabbed her bridal style and began to walk to my locker. She has balls. I'll give her that.

"You're such a stubborn bitch. Let me grab my shit and I'll take you home."

She crossed her arms and looked away like a pouting child. She looked cute. Cute? What the fuck kinda word was cute? How does a stupid bitch like her get labelled cute? I grabbed my things and picked her back up. Wow. I must have gotten a real hit to the nuts if words like cute are going through my mind. We got to her house and I set her down letting her unlock the door, then helping her inside.

"I'm going to go wash up."

I was about to say okay till she cut me off.

"I can do it on my own."

I smirked and went to jump on the couch turning the T.V on. I heard her scamper away. It seemed like 20 minutes before the shower was on. Poor girl. I turned on some old kung fu movie. It was lame but there were cool fight scenes. A while later I heard her scramble down the stairs. I looked over. She was in black pants and tank. She didn't have her bandanna on. She had blue marks down her chin and neck and up her arms. I knew the ones by her arms but damn. She looked pretty kick ass hot, even with the cuts and bruises. Maybe it added to the charm. She laid down on the other couch. She noticed me looking at her.

"What?"

"I have never seen you without your bandanna."

She lifted her lip showing her pointed teeth like Kisame. She so pulled them off better.

"Daaamn. You have those creepy fangs to."

"Yeah. I do. What about them?" She snapped at me.

"Nothing, they look pretty fucking cool." I answered truthfully. As I turned my head to watch the T.V again.

**

* * *

****KAWAKOS POV**  
**BANG**

A large blue man came crashing through the door. I jumped and turned to see, hissing in pain from the quick movements.

"Where the fuck were you?"

"Uhh. sitting here watching some lame movie.."

"Hey!" Hidan shouted but got ignored.

"Sasori said you never showed up in Art, and nobody see you for the rest of the afternoon.. And what the fuck happened to your face." He ran over to inspect me closer.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Tayuya ambushed me while I went to look for Hidan and then tadah!" I moved my hand down my body like I was showing off a prize.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

I nodded and turned to lay flat on my back, which hurt like a bitch. I pulled my shit up to under my boobs to show off my nice bruises.

"Holy fuck!" I heard Hidan comment from his seat.

Kisame just stood there examining and poking at some parts making my face twist.

"That hurts you know...." I hissed at him.

"I'm checking for broken ribs."

"Idiot, I already did, they are just badly bruised. I have a pretty bruise on my back as well."

He shook his head. "This is fucking ridiculous. We have to do something about them."

Hidan jumped up and punched his fist. "Now you're talking!"

"You have a friend to celebrate guys."

They looked at me. Hidan annoyed and Kisame worried.

"Maybe we should make it another night, you should rest."

"Tsh. What's better to get over a good beaten then a party!"

I saw thumbs up from Hidan behind Kisame. I smirked.


	6. Happy Birthday Ol Mighty God of Pain

chapter 6 of kawakos high school dimension... if you didnt know kawako is the oc character of my other in progress story scorpion vs sharingan... some difference but very slight in my opinion.. i liked this character which is why she is in 2 stories maybe more depending how things turn out lol well i have a new poll up... should check it out would be helpful for some ideas on new storied to start putting up or begin writing! well hope you enjoy the new chapter! you should leave some input with reviews ;) lol.. enjoy!

* * *

After explaining my wounds a dozen times to the new characters showing up at my house everyone seemed settled. Tobi and Zetsu on one couch. Pain, Konan and Sasori on the other and me, Kisame, Hidan, Itachi Kakuzu and Deidara were standing around the kitchen table with a serious game of beer pong occupying the kitchen. The games had just started it was teams. Me Kisame, Hidan vs. Kakuzu, Itachi and Deidara. Strange teams in my opinion, Intelligence vs Brute. It was pretty fair though, What we lost in the beginning we make up once the drinks start getting in the system. We could out drink those individually against them all! It was Hidan vs Deidara right now. It was down to 2-6 Deidara meaning Hidan had two cups on his side and Deidara having 6. Hidan was furious, I couldn't think of anything better then a game of beer pong with these two hot heads!

"You're a fucking cheating bastard!"

"You're just fucking stupid! yeah!

"I'm going to crush you!"

"Not after you drink all these cups and lose! hmm!"

Hidan tossed the ball bouncing off a ring, he tensed up, the ball fell into another cup.

"Yeah!"

Deidara chugged down the cup. He tosses the ball getting it yet into another cup. He was so amazing at this game, so elegant so precise. The only one who really measured up to him was Itachi. But they were on the same team.

"I'm still winning. hmm."

Hidan growled and threw the ball missing he cups by a whole 5 cms. I burst into laughter. He glared at me as Deidara threw the ping pong in the last cup. Passing his 5 cups over to Hidan.

"You idiot! Now were down a point! You remember what is riding on this game right?"

"Yeah I got that you fucking bitch." He chugged another 2 glasses. "You try beating this cheating fucker!" The last glass goes down.

"You're the idiot who challenged somebody out of your league.. again!" I smirked. I still didn't have my bandanna. I also had to go through the many questions about the bandanna thing and the fangs and the blue... Urgh. You would think these guys would be used to abnormal people by now.

"Do I have to remind you who just saved your sorry ass?"

I waved my hand dismissing his statement. "Yeah, yeah. What do you want a hero cookie?"

"Some Jashin damn gratitude you bitch!"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine." I walked and pushed him out of the way. "I'll give you gratitude by fixing the score board!"

"Tsh." He walked to Kisame and crossed his arms.

"Alright Kakuzu. You're up!"

"Foolish girl."

"Yeah, yeah. Bring it on!"

We lined up our cups and filled them with beer. It's amazing how much alcohol heals all wounds! I would still crumple over and flinch at pain if I got to excited but other than that, I was almost back to normal on a slow day.

Hidan lost so it was my ball first. For being a brute I did put a lot of strategy into my game plays. I think of it like soccer and that the table is my foot and the soccer ball is coming at it. I throw the ball with as much force as I would kick it, and at the angle I'd have my foot. I tossed the ball and **SPLUNK** first cup down. I smiled evilly at man. He just grunted and took his shot. Also dunking in a cup. I chugged down the cup and began my next tactical shot. **TINK, **Corner cup sunk! I did the stirring the pot old school dance move in my victory so far.

We were both down to one cup. It was his shot. This turn would make the total difference. I was staring intensely at the green eyed man in front of me. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. The ball was tossed. I watched it in slow motion as it was aiming right fro my glass. It was going down down down **Thunk** The ball hit the rim bouncing over and away from the glass. I fell to my knees.

"Holy fuck!"

Kakuzu looked mortified. He missed. He actually missed. I grabbed the ball. I put all of my focus in it. Everybody was silent. Except the television in the background I was tuning out. I could see Tobi twitching around. He just recently joined as a cheering squad. I threw the ball, it bounced it fell back down towards the table, towards the cup. We all watched in hope and in fear. It was only the beginning, but we took this game to the up most extreme! **SPLASH** It went in the cup and I jumped up cheering! I doubled over and fell to the ground in pain. Fucking ribs. Tayuya is going to pay for ruining my night. Tobi and Kisame jumped to my side. I just waved them off gripping the side of the table. I slowly pulled myself up with my face scrunched in pain. I pushed the glass over to Kakuzu and winked.

"Drink up."

I walked over to Hidan and leaned against his shoulder.

"There. I think were even."

"Hn. Idiot."

"Is Kawako alright?" Tobi chirped running back to my side grabbing me around the waist pulling me off Hidan.

"Yeah." I smiled sweetly at him. "Help me upstairs I have to grab something."

And that's what he did. Putting my arm around his neck, he helped me to the stairs.

Kisame and Itachi were playing now. They were best buds so it really was always interesting when they battled. I finally got lugged up the stairs and helped to my room. I walked over to a drawer and pulled out a think box wrapped in orange paper with a silver ribbon. Tobi then grabbed it from me and helped me down the stairs. I really didn't need it by now but I wasn't complaining. I walked over to the couches and gave the box to Pain.

"I figured it was finally time to give you my amazing gift."

He looked up at me, eyes squinting. I didn't know if it was anger or curiosity. He grabbed the box and unwrapped it. He just stared at it. He stared at my hard worked drawing I took a week to do. It was him with Konan at his side. Standing on a pedestal with the group and me standing around it. A sea of people in front of us praising. It was a picture of Pain, ruling over the world, with us by his side. I figured it was perfect for him, even worked as a kind of joke. Konan looked over and smiled sweetly.

"That's amazing Kawako." She praised.

I just rubbed the back of my neck and smiled while a light blush came over my cheeks. I looked down at Pain. He still didn't say anything.

"Thank you Kawako..." His tone seemed to shift. "It's great."

He set it down on Konan's lap and smiled. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was so beautiful when he smiled. As bad ass as he originally looks, he was beautiful. Konan laughed.

"Amazing isn't it." She grabbed his hand and I looked over at her my mouth still agape. "How sweet he really can be if he let's his guard down."

The grey eyed man turned and glared at her. I just laughed.

"Dammit! hmm!"

I looked over to see that Kisame won with 3 cups on his side. Itachi will be feeling this one. I smirked and went back over to the buzzed group. Everyone was just casually drinking in between games so the game just added more suspense to the drinking. I decided my ribs were hurting to much so I skipped to the kitchen and opened up a cupboard. I know I'm underage. So are a few of the guys even. But Kisame had a fake I.D and defiantly passed for over 20 so he bought us booze. I had a stash of drinks hidden. I pulled out some blueberry vodka and pulled out a large glass and strawberry juice. It was such an excellent drink! I pulled out a straw and took a seat at the table to watch Hidan and Kakuzu face off. By the end, Deidara was tripping over himself standing and was even worse with his speaking then to begin with. Hidan was swearing even more, while being louder. He stumbled now and then. Itachi was sitting beside me smiling. He was happy. It scared me to be honest. Tobi was, well he was a disaster. He was like a little kid on crack really. Kisame was himself, just more talkative and louder with some bumps here and there. Kakuzu was trying to talk everyone into investment and saving money and the importance of money but it really made no sense. Even Sasori had a bit of drinks in his system. It didn't really change him much except he would show off a little more emotion when talking. Oh and how he actually included himself into talking. Well me. I was back to normal. I could no longer feel the pain so I was chipper and loud and annoying. I was labelled as the spawn of Hidi. Which was what would happen if Hidan and Tobi merged.

"Oooohhh Deidaarrraaaaaa!" I sung out.

His blond hair and blue eyed presence popped into my vision.

"You. Me. Arm wrestle. Now." I propped my one arm on the table and gave him a challenging look.

He stared at me with an eyebrow raised. He smirked sadistically.

"hmm. What do I get if I win? hmm? hmm. hmmmmm."

I stayed staring at him with the same expression until a smirked eloped my face.

"What ever you want. hmm." I teased.

He propped his arm and grabbed my hand. "You're on!"

Itachi was leaning over our arms right in the battle as the ref. He whipped his hands down counting down.

"3!....2!....1!.... BEGIN!" He shouted and slapped the table.

Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan and Kisame were watching with intensity. Kakuzu was actually betting with Zetsu who would win. Zetsu bidding on me while Kakuzu on Deidara. Tsh. Traitor! We sat there our arms shaking from the pressure. It was evenly matched so far. The arms wavering one side to the other. The guys started to cheer us one. We were glaring each other down with the most evil, cold, death filled glares we could summon. My arm started to gain on him, I was pushing him down, a little more.

"I don't think so! yeah!" He pushed a little harder.

He was playing with me! I pushed a little more harder as well pushing him back down on his side again. He smirked. His hand pushed on mine, further, further, just passed halfway and it was stuck. I was using all I could to hold him from one last push to victory. I knew I wouldn't last any longer. My arm was done. I didn't have all my strength. I sighed and dropped my hand. Screams of victory and losses were all around. I could hear Tobi whining and Zetsu fighting with himself from his loss of 10 bucks. My head sunk and hit the table in defeat. My drunken ego crushed. I sighed again and stood up. Putting my hand out in front of me.

"Good match Deidara."

He grabbed my hand and we shook.

"Now, what are the victors wishes?" I asked, with slight irritation in my voice.

We were still shaking hands. He pulled me to him and grabbed my face. His lips touched mine. He broke away smirking so very proudly.

"That."

I stood there staring at him in shock. My brain was to clouded to process anything. A few of the guys cheered at Deidara and everybody just moved on. Nothing really new. Which confused me. Why was I in so much shock, it's not the first time we played these stupid games before. I raised an eyebrow at my own thoughts and shrugged my shoulders. I skipped over to see Pain's and Sasori's sad excuses for a intelligent drunk game. Checkers. They wouldn't participate in our 'childish antics', but they would curse each other to hell and back over a few pieces of plastic. By the vein sticking out of Sasori's head I guessed he was losing. I looked at the board and laughed. He had two pieces left, Pain had half of his.

"Sasori no Danna. How can you be in such a dire situation?"

He looked up and glared at me. "Shut up!

I stared at the board for a minute and smiled. I whispered into Sasori's ear and his face lit up.. He moved a piece and jumped two of Pain's pieces. It wasn't a big deal but it was a start.

"Cheating!" Pain called out.

I laughed and skipped off again. I seen familiar silver haired ma taking shots at the kitchen counter. I bounced over to him bumping into his side.

"What-cha doing!"

"Clumsy bitch. I'm fucking drinking. What the hell else would I be fucking doing?"

I just raised an eyebrow at him and grabbed his and another shot glass and drink out of his hand.

"Hey you bitch!"

I ran off to the back porch. Itachi just came back in from taking a piss since he didn't wanna chance the stairs. I just think he's scared of the closet monster. Hidan close on my heels. I sat down on the bench setting the cups on the table and filling them. He stood there looking at me strange. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes.

"Sit you moron."

"I'm not a fucking moron!"

He sat down. I passed him a glass while taking mine. I held it up like a toast.

"To saving each others asses!"

He looked at me for a moment before rolling his eyes and tapping my glass. We took the shot and slammed the glasses to the table.

"So hows english?" I asked him staring at the starry sky.

"Fucking stupid like always."

"Still failing?"

"..."

"Well?"

"..No."

"Then why'd you pause."

"Cause it's your fucking fault I'm not fucking failing."

"Your welcome Hidan." I laughed.

I sat back up and poured us another shot. We took it cheered and chugged it. I was done for by now. There was no doubt about it. I leaned over the railing to see Kisame gone, Konan and Pain passed out on a couch. Deidara on the floor with Sasori drawing on him with permanent marker. Zetsu was sleeping on the other couch. Tobi must have went up to my room again. I sighed.

"Everyone's passed out. Except Sasori, he's drawing on Deidara.."

"Heh. The guy deserves it."

I looked over at him. "Why?" He was just staring at the sky.

"He fucking took advantage over you damn wounds.."

I stayed looking at him. "but.. I challeneged him."

"He knew he would win."

"Are you saying I'm weak?" I pushed him lightly.

He smirked.

"If I'm judging by that then fucking eh you're weak."

I glared at him. I got up and walked around the table pulling up a chair.

"Alright tough guy. Let's go."

I propped my elbow on the table. I stared at him daring him with my eyes to try me. I could see more then one of him so I knew this was a challenge of a life time. But I knew he was seeing equal amounts of me as well. I smirked. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're bullshitting me? You couldn't beat that scrawny ass blond but you think you can fucking take me on?"

"What scared of a challenge Hidan.. Afraid I'll beat you yet again." I winked.

He looked at me for a while longer before rolling his eyes, propping his elbow up grabbing a hold of my hand.

"What are the stakes?"

I thought for a moment. "If I win. You have to do everything I say. To a point. I'll be nice tonight."

"Damn the bitch has a heart and can use it." He winked at me. ".. If I win?"

"Same condition?"

"Deal."

We both smirked smugly and began. I couldn't feel anything so it wasn't hard to use my all. My arm was shaking more. I knew Hidan was a brute but shit. He had an arm on him. I looked him up and down. How his muscles were flexed He had a toned chest. His abs were chizelled so very nicely. No wonder he always strutted around with open shirts or no shirts. He was wearing a button up shirt, un-buttoned due to the heat of the alcohol in his system. Even with silver hair. You could tell he wasn't very old. His deep red/purple eyes shimmered in the balcony light. They were an amazing colour. I stared over him in awe. I lost total concentration and **BAM** My hand smacks the table without a fight. I blink a couple times and look back into his eyes. He was staring at me with an eyebrow raised. My face flushed.

"What?"

"Pour another shot idiot."

"Fuck you." Yeah I get over defensive when I think my guard was down.

"I remember a hand little deal we just made. Also, I'm pretty fucking sure I just kicked your ass."

He leaned back putting his arms around the back of the bench. smirking at me. Like he was king shit. He was a very attractive king shit. I walked over sat down and poured a drink. I sighed. I poured the drink down my throat. I should quit drinking with these idiots. There hormones and idiocy is rubbing off.

"Whats your problem?"

"That bitch beat me. Now I can't even win a simple arm wrestle against you weaklings."

He laughed. Tsh. Ass.

"Well, when you get your shit together we will have a re-match okay?"

I poured 2 more shots.

"Whats this for?"

I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "You were caring and you didn't swear. I'm trying to find the real Hidan again."

"You're such a fucking bitch."

"There he is!"

I picked up the glass and held it up. He tapped it and we took another shot. I leaned back with my head on his arm and closed my eyes. It has been a very long day, and I think It's like 4 in the morning already. I yawned and passed out.


	7. Attack of The Crunch, Hangover Style

it's wednesday! so that means... when the boys open up chapter is published! lol already on chappy 7 ! haha as little effort as i put into this one, i ended up loving it! it turned out a lot different possibly better then i expected as well!

* * *

The sun was shining through my eyelids. My head felt heavier then my whole body. I was laying in a ball up against something. I shifted around thinking maybe I just found my headboard, I felt shifting back in return. I opened my eyes to see legs. I looked over myself to see a white shirt draped over me. I looked over to see a half naked Hidan leaning back on the bench with his arm draped around me. I thought very hard about last night, my mind was blurry and all I could remember were bits and pieces. I sighed and got up. Staring at the man beside me. Is he not fucking cold? Idiot. I sat up and elbowed him in the side.

"Mmm."

I elbowed him again.

"No. I don't want anymore fucking cookies."

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. I smacked him upside the head.

"Get up idiot."

He peeled an eye open groaning.

"My fucking head!" He rubbed his temples and looked down. "Where the fuck is my shirt?"

I picked up the shirt between a finger and a thumb and dropped it on his lap.

"Why the fuck do you have my damn shirt?"

"I don't know!"

Deidara poked his head out o the back door.

"Love birds finally awake?"

"Oui Oui Misuer."

He glared at me rubbing his face and ducked in.

"Sasori! I'm going to kill you, you ass! hmm!"

He had a french moustache on his upper lip. A heart on his cheek, A uni brow. I don't know true art written down his arm. And a bunch of other things doodled all over him. I laughed. Ahh.. Sasori, what would we do with out you.

"What the fuck happened to blondie?"

"I'm guessing Sasori decided to try and show Deidara true art."

"Tsh."

We both got up and stretched heading walking inside. Deidara, Itachi, and Kakuzu were picking up the cups. Yeah. My team won for beer pong. The deal was loser cleaned up. I laughed. Kisame, Tobi, Sasori were still sleeping I guessed. Pain and Konan were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Zetsu was sprawled on the couch healing a head ache. I walked over and took a bowl and a box of cereal. I didn't bother with milk. The sound of cap'n crunch crunching in my head seemed 30 times magnified in sound. Like I was in a cement grinding machine, or being used like a jack hammer. My face twisted with each crunch.

"If you look like that every time you eat I suggest dieting."

I looked over to see Hidan sitting on the counter beside me. I flipped him off and took another spoonful of dry cereal.

"We are going to get going now. Bye Kawako." Konan and Pain walked over to me, Konan hugging me. "Tell Kisame I said thanks and bye as well."

I nodded and smiled, I had a mouthful of cereal. Pain nodded his head.

"Bye gramps." I teased with my mouthful.

He just glared and the two left. I went in the cupboard and pulled out a bottle pouring 2 pills in my hand. I took a glass and filled it up. I walked over to the hurting Zetsu and gave them to him. He was never one for hang overs. I pitied the poor guy. He scrambled to get the pills down fast enough and smiled at me. I just went back to my cereal... that.. seemed to be missing. I stared at the place I left it to see a carton of milk there instead. **CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH**

"Hidan for fuck sakes! Go home!"

He looked at me with the bowl and spoon in his face. He flipped me off.

"Honestly. You have a whole lot of people to annoy why do you persist on annoying me!"

"Because it's funner." He stated with a mouthful.

I glared at the man. Asshole. Kakuzu and Deidara plopped a full and a half full garbage bag in front of me.

"We are taking out leave now."

I waved my hand as I was distracted looking through the fridge. I yelled out goodbye, as I heard the door open. I turned to see Sasori stumbling down the stairs and Zetsu gone.

"Oh Sasori, Sasori, Sasori. Do we have to hide markers from you every time you drink?"

"Hn."

The man had a hang over, just woke up, and his hair was a disaster. Even with the messy hair bagged eyes and pissed off face he looked hot. I envied him. I probably looked like shit. I ran, well actually I walked. I was to lazy to run, to the bathroom upstairs. I was right, my one eye was so very black and purple and blue with some green going down by the cheek. My lip wasn't swollen anymore but it still had the cut. My hair needed to be brushed, I pulled up my shirt to see even worse bruising on my rubs and stomach. I sighed, turning the hot water on I jumped in the shower. It felt so nice. Finishing up a wrapped in a towel, brushed my hair and scurried to my room. Fuck. Madara still laid there sleeping without his mask. I tip toed and looked for some clothes. I grabbed dark blue track pants and a light blue tank. I heard movement and I froze. I turned around to check and there was Madara standing right in my face. My breath caught from the shock. I hit him in the shoulder.

"Idiot. Don't do that."

He looked at me with soft eyes. Bringing the back of his finger over my bruised side of my face. I looked down as he stroked it.

"You don't deserve this Kawako."

"Apparently I did. God forbid if I deny Orochimaru-sama."

He closed his eyes and shook his head, lightly placing his palm on my face.

"Madara..."

He opened his eyes to look at me. "Please.."

I didn't understand this guy. I just stood there as he stared into my own eyes. His crimson eyes shone even without light. It was almost hypnotizing. I just stared back. Unable to move. I stood there with clothes in my arm and just a towel on. I could see the distance closing, but I didn't want to move. I kept my head where it was. Inches became centimetres, centimetres went to millimetres and he just froze, our noses touching, his warm breath gliding over my lips. I couldn't move, I stood there inhaling his somehow still delicious scent, feeling the warm air. The distance came to a close our lips together. It stung a little but I didn't mind, after a couple seconds of processing what was happening I kissed him back. My spare hand coming to his head, tangling in his hair. A few more second and I pulled him away, having trouble keeping my breathing steady. I just opened my eyes in shock turned and left in a flash. I ran in the bathroom and closed the door with my back against it. My hand with to my lips. What was that? What just happened? Why didn't I stop? Why do I have so many questions? I hit the palm of my fist to the door.

"Idiot!" I walked over to the counter and turned the cold water on wetting a cloth.

**KNOCK NOCK**

"Kawako are you alright?"

Kisame asked through the door. I exhaled in relief.

"Yeah, just dropped something."

I heard his footsteps towards the stairs. I put the cold cloth on my face. I got dressed finished my hygiene ritual and went downstairs. Kisame, and Hidan sat on the couch.

"Everyone gone?" I asked them.

"Yeah. Sasori and Tobi just left."

I sighed once again in relief. "But why is dick wad still here?"

"Because I fucking can be you bitch!"

"If you two are going to do this you both can fucking leave."

I took it Kisame had a headache. I walked over and sat beside the big blue man. We sat and watched some Saturday cartoons. Yeah were grown kids watching cartoons. What of it?

A couple hours have passed, I felt loads better. Somehow. I stood up and stretched. I saw Hidan's eyes shift over to me. I stuck out my tongue and walked away. I just remembered my bandanna was washed and dried. I ran up the stairs and into the laundry room for the search. I found it and put it on. I don't think I'll ever wander around without it again. To many strange things happen. I put my fingertips to my lips once again. Remember the sensation rolling over my body. Deidara, Hidan, Madara. It's an unsafe world for girls these days. I smirked and laughed. Walking down the stairs.

"What the hell where is Kisame now?"

"Donno."

"Well you were here when he left didn't her tell you?"

"No."

"You're a fucking tool."

"You're a bitch but I put up with you anyways."

"You can always leave and I wouldn't be plagued with your stupidity."

"Hey! What's with all this fucking hostility!"

"If you didn't find a way to push all my fucking buttons, there wouldn't be any!"

I was sitting on the couch by now.

"Not my fault you;re such a female!"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!"

"You're all PMS-y."

I grabbed a small pillow that are on the sides of the couches and chucked it hitting him in the face. He grabbed it and snarled at me, chucking the pillow back but I caught it. I grabbed the other one and threw one, waited till he went to throw his and threw the other hitting him in the face again.

"Fuck off would ya!"

I pulled down my eye. "Make me!"

He sent a barrage of 4 pillows at me. I ducked down avoiding them hitting me in the face. I grabbed a pillow and sat back up but forced back down by two hands on my forearms, pushing my back to the couch cushions. I shot daggers at the man above me.

"Now. Fuck off. And if I can recall. You have to do as I say."

I gave him a questioning look.

"Your stupid arm wrestling match. I won. You have to do what I say."

I squinted my eyes to glare. He just smiled.

"Get off me brute!"

"Will you stop?"

"Hmph." I looked away like a child.

He laughed and got up. Sitting back down on his own couch. "You look a lot better without that stupid cloth."

"Oi! It's my brother's bandanna and I will treasure it!"

He got back up and walked over to me, he grabbed the bottom corner of the bandanna and pulled it down so it was over my neck.

"Then wear it like that."

His face was serious. I didn't know what to do, since when could Hidan be serious. I growled.

"It's the teeth and marks isn't it?"

I looked over at him still glaring.

"You wear it to cover them up right?"

He was right. When I was little kids would always make fun of me and tease me about the marks and my teeth. They bugged Kisame but he was a guy. He took it better and could defend himself a lot more. He still seemed to have girls chase after him. I always envied him. The boys would look at me like a freak. Nobody wanted a girlfriend with shark fangs. When I came home crying for the 4th time from school. Kisame came home with my bandanna. It was black and had a tiny light blue shark sewed into a side of it. He put it over my face and tied it up. As we got older our dad taught us how to fight. We weren't supposed to use it for bullies. Just defence. I never listened, which got me into a lot of trouble. Dad would just sit and discuss the reasons over and over on why I shouldn't just punch somebody every time they made fun of me. Mom and Dad were gone. No not dead. They just moved away. Dad had a big business deal and mom followed. Me and Kisame had a good life going for us here, so we stayed behind. Mom and Dad paid for the house but we had to get our own food.

I turned around pulled up my bandanna and stared at the T.V.

"Shut up Hidan."

"Hn. Idiot."

"What the fuck do you know?"

"Apparently more then you dumbass."

"Bullshit!"

"You don't fucking think people bothered me about my grey fucking hair? I got called a bunch of shit from it. Laughed at endlessly. But I grew up, and told them to fucking accept it. You don't see me wearing a fucking hat." He paused. "And your brother? Your the lucky one, you only have blue marks. He's all fucking blue! He didn't go around hiding who he was, he walks around proud."

"It's not the same.." I said ashamed looking away.

He was right, I was just being a baby, but I go around being proud now, and still nobody tried to get close to me. Sure I have the soccer team and these guys. But, nobody would like me anymore cause of my fangs and marks. Well, until, Tobi showed himself as Madara to me. Ever since then he has tried dating me. But the way he does it seems so heartless. I never could fall for him with his smug attitude and his know it all act. He made it seem that no matter what he would get me in the end and I was just his game. I looked down at the floor by the T.V. Hidan then blocked my vision. His eyes boring into mine. Really, what was with people invading my personal space lately. I just stared back at him, shame still clear in my eyes. He puled my bandanna down once more.

"You don't need to fucking hide. Your strong, it doesn't take a fucking genius to see that." He stood up still looking down at me. "Plus you're fucking hot."

He walked away towards the door. Did I just fucking hear that right? Am I losing it? Not only Madara but Hidan now to? Or am I just taking all this to much to heart.

"Hey... Where- uh.. where are you going?"

"Home to clean up and get changed then for a walk. Wanna join?"

"Why the hell not."

I jumped up and followed him. He was a lot different from Madara. But so similar in many ways. They are both egotistic jerks who live off their own egos. But with Hidan, I didn't seem like some kind of game. He meant what he said. He swallowed his pride and admitted it to me. But.. I can't get Madara out of my head. I know I always tell him it's nothing and don't get attached. But, I'm not sure. There was always something about him. I really am kinda scared of him. He is lying to his friends about who he is. Could I trust him even? Never mind the fact of loving a guy who's personality is based on lies. There was to much with these two. I sighed. Hidan looked over at me. I smiled. I had my bandanna pulled down to my neck. He smiled back. What was I getting myself into. We got to his place, it was decent, so in other words it was the same as I left it with some extra cans and bottles around. I went and plopped myself on the couch. I took a short nap, trying to clear my head while he got ready. I felt a nudge on my shoulder.

"Hey. Get up."

I opened my eyes, to see Hidan standing over me. I jumped up.

"Tsh. Idiot."

I smacked him in the arm walking by. We went outside and began our walk. I couldn't believe Hidan actually going on walks. It seemed strange.

"It's hard to believe you go on walks..."

"I don't"

"Then why the hell are we walking?"

"I usually jog, I have to keep in shape. I can't let this sexy body go to waste."

I rolled my eyes. "Egotistic moron."

He just laughed. It was a very peaceful walk, It was around 4 in the afternoon. We were going through a park, yeah. One of those stupid cliche parks with the kids playing, the tree leaves blowing and not many people to hear your conversation. The one in all those chick flicks where you walking through and the guy you love runs up and sweeps you off your feet or the man your walking with confesses his love. I laughed. He looked over in confusion.

"Don't worry about it."

We went back to walking.

"KAWAKOO! HIDAN!"

We continued to walk.

"HEY GUYYSS!"

We sighed and stopped.


	8. Tool vs Tool Hammer vs Screwdriver

dun dun dunnn.. i have just noticed how my pov separateers have not shown.. and ive also noticed many mistakes through my chaters from the difference in formatting.. SO i shall be spendign the next week fixin Scorpion Vs Sharngan and this story When The Boys Open Up... IM so sorry for the mess ups of my chapters! please forgive me... hopfully it hasnt been to bad to read and i hope you giv eme a 2nd chance as i shall pay more attention in future chapters! so untill then enjoy the newly updated chater of When The Boys Open Up! Let me know what you think of this layout for my chapters! :)

* * *

This isn't in those cliche movies. The guy never runs up to sweep you off your feet while the guy confesses his love. What am I in a stupid over sappy love novel. Arms swing around my neck in an tackle hug.  
"What the fuck Tobi?"  
"Tobi saw Kawako and Hidan walking. I just wanted to have fun to!"  
"Can't... breath..."  
He instantly let go. I took a large breath in and out while sighing. Something was up. I could tell the way Tobi and Hidan were glaring at each other.. Fuck.  
"Shit. I should go see if Kisame is home. I'll talk to you guys later!"  
I ran off.

* * *

**HIDANS POV**  
A smack to my head woke me up, what made it worse was my head was fucking pounding. Was it necessary to ruin such a great thing?  
"My fucking head!" I rubbed my temples feeling slightly chilled. "Where the fuck is my shirt?"  
Kawako dropped it on my lap. What the hell?  
"Why the fuck do you have my damn shirt?"  
"I don't know!" She snapped back at me.  
A idiot blond poked his head out from the back door.  
"Love birds finally awake?"  
He had a bunch of stupid scribbles over his face and arm.  
"Oui, Oui, Misuer." The girl beside me said.  
He ran off rubbing his face yelling at Sasori.  
"What the fuck happened to blondie?"  
"I'm guessing Sasori decided to try and show Deidara true art."  
"Tsh."

Sasori is such an idiot when he's drunk. Sometimes I don't think he should be allowed to drink. I stretched and went back into the house. The losing beer pong team was cleaning up. Hah. Stupid Kakuzu. That'll fucking teach him for messing with me! I smirked at him and he glared at me with those evil green eyes of his. I looked over to see Kawako eating cereal. Her face twisted in pain every crunch. It looked fucking hilarious! I jumped up to sit on the counter beside her.

"If you look like that every time you eat I suggest dieting."  
She gave me the finger, I just laughed.  
"We are going to get going now. Bye Kawako." Konan and Pain walked over to the munching girl, Konan gave her a hug. "Tell Kisame I said thanks and bye as well."  
"Bye gramps." The girl spat through her mouthful to Pain.

Heh. One day she's going to get it. She left and went to rummage through a few cupboards. I went to the fridge and got the milk pouring some of it in the bowl of the sleepy girls cereal, also adding some more cereal. I sat back on the counter munching on it. She walked back over looking very confused. It was entertaining. I decided to be mean and crunch loudly.

"Hidan for fuck sakes! Go home!"  
Wow. What a bitch. I just gave her the finger and continued munching on the breakfast.  
"Honestly. You have a whole lot of people to annoy why do you persist on annoying me!"  
"Because it's funner." I stated through my mouthful.  
It was true, she always had the best reaction. Plus the fact she's pretty hot when shes pissed off. I don't know, it's just easy with this chick. I smiled to myself. Deidara and Kakuzu plopped garbage bags down.  
"We are taking out leave now."  
They walked out the door, Zetsu stumbling after them. The stupid red head came stomping down the stairs as well.  
"Oh Sasori, Sasori, Sasori. Do we have to hide markers from you every time you drink?" The bruised girl said.  
"Hn."

After looking at Sasori, the girl beside me shot up the stairs as fast as her bruised and tired body could take her. I finished up the cereal and put the bowl in the sink heading over to the couch flipping the T.V on. I just put on some cartoons, they were violent and colourful. I was happy. Sasori left not to long after, I guess he didn't enjoy a good cartoon. Tobi then came down the stairs, and headed for the door. I wonder what caught his ass on fire? Kisame joined me in the living room on the other couch. He looked dead. Ha. Dead fish. I chuckled to myself. The beaten girl came down the stairs washed and dressed.

"Everyone gone?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Sasori and Tobi just left." The dead fish explained.  
"But why is dick wad still here?"  
What the hell did I fucking do now!  
"Because I fucking can be you bitch!"  
"If you two are going to do this you both can fucking leave."  
Kisame sounded awfully pissed, his mood is probably as nice as he looks right now. Which, well I'd rather actually be sitting by dead fish.. We sat watching cartoons in silence. Kawako moved to sit by Kisame. The girl got up and ran upstairs. Kisame headed for the door.  
"I'm going to talk to Pain, just tell Kawa I just went out please."  
I waved a hand and he left. Not much after that the girl came trotting back downstairs with her bandanna over her face. I don't get why she where's that fucking thing.

"What the hell where is Kisame now?"  
"Dono."  
"Well you were here when he left didn't her tell you?"  
"No."  
"You're a fucking tool."  
"You're a bitch but I put up with you anyways."  
"You can always leave and I wouldn't be plagued with your stupidity."  
"Hey! What's with all this fucking hostility!"  
"If you didn't find a way to push all my fucking buttons, there wouldn't be any!"  
"Not my fault your such a female!"  
"What the hell does that have to do with anything!"  
"You're all PMS-y."  
She grabbed a cushion on the couch and checked it at my face. This bitch is going to get it in a minute... I growled and chucked it back at the annoying chick. She caught it and grabbed the other one, throwing one hitting me with the other.  
"Fuck off would ya!"  
"Make me!"  
I just took all the pillows and whipped them at her. She ducked down and I walked in front of her. She went to sit up but I pushed her to the couch with her forearms, she gave me an awfully bitchy glare.  
"Now. Fuck off. And if I can recall. You have to do as I say."  
She gave me a questioning look.  
"Your stupid arm wrestling match. I won. You have to do what I say."  
Hah. I bet she thought I'd be to drunk to remember that. That bitch is in for it. She squinted her eyes at me and I smiled. Idiot.  
"Get off me brute!"  
"Will you stop?"  
"Hmph."  
She looked like a defeated child. Again, she seemed so... cute. I shook my head and went to sit back on the couch.  
"You look a lot better without that stupid cloth." I pointed out.  
"Oi! It's my brother's bandanna and I will treasure it!"  
I sighed getting back up and pulling the cloth down to her neck.  
"Then wear it like that."  
She turned away and growled, she showed off the side of her teeth.  
"It's the teeth and marks isn't it?"  
Again, with the fucking glaring.  
"You wear it to cover them up right?"  
Her eyes softened and went right through me. She turned back to the T.V and pulled up her bandanna again. I think I might smack this annoying bitch...  
"Shut up Hidan."  
I rolled my eyes. "Hn. Idiot."  
"What the fuck do you know?"  
"Apparently more then you dumbass."  
"Bullshit!"  
"You don't fucking think people bothered me about my grey fucking hair? I got called a bunch of shit from it. Laughed at endlessly. But I grew up, and told them to fucking accept it. You don't see me wearing a fucking hat."  
I paused. She looked over at me. I didn't know why I was explaining all this shit to her for. She doesn't need to fucking know. Her brother went on with life fine.. That's it.  
"And your brother? Your the lucky one, you only have blue marks. He's all fucking blue! He didn't go around hiding who he was, he walks around proud."  
"It's not the same.."  
She turned away looking at the ground.I don't get it. She acts so tough at school, does her own thing. but something as little as sharp teeth tears her apart... I stood back up and walked over to her once again. Pulling down the bandanna for the last time.  
"You don't need to fucking hide. Your strong, it doesn't take a fucking genius to see that." I looked down to her. "Plus you're fucking hot."  
I walked to the door putting on my shoes. I opened the door.  
"Hey... Where- uh.. where are you going?"  
"Home to clean up and get changed then for a walk. Wanna join?"  
"Why the hell not."  
She jumped up grabbed shoes and were were off.

It was really nice when she kept her mouth shut. I looked over at her, she turned and smiled, I couldn't help but smile back at her. This was getting strange. There was no way I could... could I?

When we got in she jumped on the couch and laid down, I went in the bathroom and jumped in the shower. It felt extremely refreshing. I got out and put on a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt, leaving the top 4 buttons un done. I walked out to see her sleeping on the couch. I walked over and nudged her on the shoulders

"Hey. Get up!" She opened her eyes and jumped back. I rolled m eyes. "Tsh.. Idiot."  
She smacked me as we walked out. Our walk began. I don't really go on walks, I jog around.  
"It's hard to believe you go on walks..."  
"I don't"  
"Then why the hell are we walking?"  
"I usually jog, I have to keep in shape. I can't let this sexy body go to waste."  
She rolled her eyes. "Egotistic moron."  
I just laughed and we went on our way. The park we went through was pretty quiet. Boring really. But.. all in all. it was calming.  
"KAWAKO! HIDAN!  
No fucking way. How did he find us.. This guy was starting to piss me off. But to my surprise the girl continued to walk with me.  
"HEY GUYS!"  
We sighed in sync and the masked man tackled her. Tsh. Stupid childish prick.  
"What the fuck Tobi?"  
"Tobi saw Kawako and Hidan walking. I just wanted to have fun to!"  
"Can't... breath..."  
The masked man let go of the girl. I could sense he was glaring at me through his mask. I glared back with 10 times more hate.  
"Shit. I should go see if Kisame is home. I'll talk to you guys later!"  
She took off in a heart beat. Bitch.  
"That was your fault you idiot!"  
"No Tobi is a good boy!"  
"Yeah good at ruining things... Fucking cock sucker."  
I swear I heard the guy snicker. Urg I'd love to teach this guy a lesson.  
"Tobi think Hidan wants Kawako all to himself?"  
"Hidan thinks Tobi is about to get his ass kicked!"  
"Aww. Hidan loves Kawako!"  
"I'm fucking warning you!"  
"Hidan can't have Kawako to himself though!"  
I grabbed the collar of his shirt. "I won't repeat myself."  
I could see into his eyes. Actually see them. The crimson eyes stared back in amusement and challenge. I just glared back at him.  
"Tobi is a good boy!"  
I dropped him and began to walk home. That bastard has got something coming if he thinks I'll lose to him.

* * *

**KAWAKOS POV**  
I walked my front door. I kicked off my shoes and plunked onto the couch beside Kisame. He looked over at me. Unsure of what to say.  
"Kawako?"  
"I don't know.."  
"Something happen?"  
"I don't know.."

He gave me a look and just went back to his show. I stared blankly at the screen. Hidan. Madara. We all had a thing going on. I had no one so they kept me company. They are all leaving this year and we would all move on. Them on with their lives, me with school and soccer. Only one year left. They had to wait till now, to mix up my head. I closed my eyes and took a breath and inhaled. I wonder if I should talk to Kisame? Or one of the others? I let out the breath. Boys are troublesome as Shika would say. I got up and went to my room. Deciding I'll just play it off. I can't mean that much to them. They'll find someone else that sparks there interest and they'll forget about me and we'll go back to normal. Right. That's what's going to happen. My heart sunk a little. Just the little sister.. just a tag along.. just someone to pick on. My head was hurting so I fell on my bed, drifting away to sleep.


	9. Screw You Guys I'm Going Home

hmm so my editing went to the crapper, i just decided i would look over my stories better before actually putting them up, i didnt like how my story looked after messign with the formating of it all. but anyways no one cares about that! here is chapter 9! :) I actually like this chapter, dont know why i jsut do lol. I hope you guys do aswell ! R&R

* * *

I woke up and stumbled down the stairs, I got no sleep the night before and stayed up all night playing Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2... It just came out, what was I expected to do sit and look at my un opened special edition game with night vision goggles gathering dust all night? Yeah right, I played till my eyes cried bullets I breathed out smoke bombs aanndd destroyed every little noob! A large smile was plastered on my sleep deprived face. Kisame was still in bed, taking in as much sleep as he could, he stayed up half the night as well. He went out before me though. Me and Zetsu stayed up till 6 playing live. It was now 8. I was to tired for breakfast so I just sat in a corner in the kitchen waiting for Kisame. Just as the final minute clicked and I was about to walk out the door, Kisame came falling down the stairs. I ran over to him scared to touch him worried I might touch something sore.

"Urggghhhhh... I'm staying home..."

I chuckled lightly. "See you after."

"Uhmm."

I got up and left the man crumpled at the bottom of the stairs. I trudged my way to school, I knew I'd be late but at this point I couldn't care. As I walked into math class I noticed a few kids sleeping, the ones who made sure they had the copy of the new game, even a few kids were missing. So it was a very slow day. Shika was passed out in his chair and Gaara was staring ahead probably sleeping with his eyes open. He always had darkened eyes so I couldn't tell a difference.

"COD?"

"Mmm, cover me I'm reloading."

"Target eliminated."

We smiled at each other. It was sad how obsessed the few of us were with these new games. I remember when Left 4 Dead came out. Half the school literally looked like zombies. It was amazing. I trudged into science class, Sai sat there looking as normal as ever. I waved to him as I walked in. It looked like Sasuke had his night filled with matches against Itachi. I sat down and Sai shoved a few drawings in front of me. I examined them, telling him the titles of his new work. We were finishing up our final prep work and notes before we do some experiments tomorrow. It was something to do with physics so we were dropping things and timing things and racing things. All that fun doo hicky crap.

"Why are so many people missing or look like they haven't slept in days?"

I shook my head. "Oh Sai, you're too cute. Modern Warfare 2 came out. It's one of the most amazing games that has come out, everyone who made sure they got a copy stayed up all night shooting people."

He nodded, looking a little envious I think. His dad was very strict. The bell rang and I left to put my stuff away and to get changed for soccer. After my mishap I've been practising hardcore. It's been about a month since then, nothing has happened though, so that was good. I had the guys watching my back more and Kabuto made sure he kept his distance after I punched him in the face and also left Tayuya unable to fight in 2 matches. Dumb skank. I ran out to the field, the whole team was there. Kiba replaced the second defence on the main team. Him, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke all had large bags under their eyes, clearly not well rested, even Temari was using the goal posts to stand up. Gai seemed to be over energized today so he felt like making us do laps and stretch before our match. We kept a slow pace as him and Lee raced around us.

"How stoked are you Kawako?"

"Huh?"

"Championship next Wednesday."

"Riight! It's going to be our 3 championship win in a row!"

"Believe it!"

"You're not going to get you ass kicked again right?"

"Tsh, she caught me on a bad day." I raised and flexed my arm. "Ima tank, they can't take me out again!"

"You're a tank of idiocy." Neji ran up commenting.

"You lie!"

A few of us chuckled and Gai blew the whistle to start the practise. We got to our places and begun. It was a very intense game even with half of us on 4 hours of sleep or less.

It was 5-5 and it was the final few minutes. We were sweating bullets and losing our lungs. Me and Tenten panted as we stared each other down. It was my ball and I needed a quick move. The whistle blew I bolted forward, I quickly took a left to get out of Tenten's way, Lee quickly took the ball from me in a silent swoop, I paused for a moment before I took notice and went after him, he got to Sakura before she swooped in kicking the ball away, Kiba took it quickly almost being caught by Sasuke when he kicked it up to Naruto. Me and him took it up to the goal, he was then swarmed by the two defence as Sasuke went at him from behind.

"Naruto! Behind you! Do it!"

He kicked the ball up and used his knee to send it over the players around him, I ran up and jumped headbutting the ball toward the net, too bad the ball wasn't high enough and I crushed my nose on the ball, I didn't think anything of it but I sure felt a sting. But sure enough not without having the ball slip by the new goalies fingertips into the net. I fell to my knees with a huge smile. Naruto ran up to me, I looked over, he had concern over his face.

"Kawako are you okay?"

"I just won. I'm fan-fucking-tastic."

I stood up, my head spun and I stepped back. I then noticed the liquid running down my face. I sprung my hand up to my nose and noticed the sharp pain and blood pooling down.

"I guess talent comes with prices."

Many other voices came running ahead asking if I was okay. The blood continued to run and I began to feel light headed. As I stumbled I brought my hand to who ever was closest.

"Shit.."

"Hey Kawako! What the hell did you do?"

"Shh! Your voice hurts me."

"Shut up bitch, come on I'll take you to the nurse."

I looked at the silver haired man with a raised eyebrow. Naruto looked like he wanted to rip his head off. The whole team gave a strange look. Did I forget to add, my team believes I have no other friends, not to think I'm best friends with the hottest, toughest group in the school.

"Hidan, I'm pretty sure you're not my mother."

"According to you brother, I kinda am, now let's go before I drag you."

"What is your problem buddy? How about you back off."

"How about you shut up you big mouth cock sucker!"

I slapped Hidan across the face. Glaring at him, I then scowled turned and walked off. He's a great guy, but he crosses the line just to many times. I took a few deep breaths and wiped the blood on my shirt. I looked like I killed something. I was heading toward the back of the school where the group was not standing for once. I took one more large breath in and sat against the wall in the shade. The bell rang about a minute ago and the field was almost empty. The last person stumbled into the doors and I decided to get to art. I stood up stretching, feeling my nose as I walked. I heard a sinistral laugh. I turned my head, my hand still on my nose.

"You can really keep your posture young Kawako."

"Stranger danger?"

"Ah hah hah. You have such talent, and you waste it with those fools."

"Oh Jashin. Please don't tell me I've developed some sort of disorder." I looked around for the voice, freaking out. "I've seen what personality orders do, they cause fighting with self, deceit, even god like criticism..."

"You really took a hit didn't you young Kawako."

The man stepped out from I'm not sure I was looking the other way. My eyes widen as somebody paler then Sai himself stared at me. His eyes were golden yellow and the most fascinatingly frightening eyes I have ever seen. I found myself gaping at them. He had a evil smile on his face as he chuckled to my reaction. I raised an eyebrow, I had a feeling I should know who he is and that it really is stranger danger.

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me, I'm appalled. Orochimaru, glad to make your acquittance."

He bowed gracefully. I gave him a sceptical look. Then remembering the bitch he sent off at me. I began to send as much hate as I could through my eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize my dear, I heard about what Tayuya had done to you and felt so shameful."

I snorted a laugh, he was so full of shit.

"Please, to show you my sincerity, let me take you out for dinner tonight."

"I have plans..."

"Oh, well that's most unfortunate. I have reservations to the Dinner Hall at the east of town."

My mouth dropped as I thought of the delicious food I once ate there before my parents left for business. I thought for a moment, would it really be that bad if I went for one little dinner? It's not like I had big big plans, just COD date with Zetsu. I bit my lip in thought, the white man just stood calm and cool with the same smile on his face, the same intense gaze. I took a deep breath.

"I guess I don't see how one dinner could hurt."

"Excellent, I'll pick you up at 6 o'clock."

"I'll meet you at the main street. It's weird at my house and all..."

"I understand young Kawako."

He bowed once again and slithered out of sight. I finally took notice I was about 20 minutes late for class. I ran to my locker and grabbed my bag, pulling my bandanna over my face to cover the swollen nose. I quickly took a brush through my hair from the spare I left in my locker. I then bolted on the instant I shut my locker only to be crushed into another being. I felt my nose sting and ache all over again and I quickly removed the bandanna. Blood once again oozed, more slowly this time.

"For fuck sakes... Can this day get any worse? I'm not going to have a god damn nose soon enough."

I banged the locker with the side of my fist as I pulled myself up. I looked down to see Sasori sprawled on the floor. I reached my hand down and he looked at it with disgust as he pushed himself back up. I just shook my head and began to walk to the bathroom to wash up once again. Muttering curse words and unfriendly comments about the events that happened.

"Kawako!"

I glanced back to see Sasori a couple feet away. I gave him the same disgusted look and walked on.

"Maybe I should join that fucking team, maybe I'd get treated fucking better..."

I muttered as I slammed the girls bathroom door open. I washed my hands off and looked at myself in the mirror... I looked like utter shit. My eyes were bruised and turning red, my nose was purple and covered in dry blood. My shirt was drenched in blood and I even had dirt on my face. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and turned the water on. Washing the blood off I stared at the pink liquid going down the drain. I was losing myself. One bad day and I'm losing it. Maybe I should just go live with mom and dad and start over, forgetting the people here. They seemed to be trouble after trouble. I took a deep breath as my eyes began to sting. I punched the wall breaking the small rectangular mirror in front of me. My knuckles cut open on the shards and blood dripped down. I rinsed my fist under the running water then wrapped it in my bandanna. I'll just wash it when I get home. I breathed in, I breath out. I clenched my eyes shut and opened them as I made my way out the bathroom. There was only 30 minutes of class left, but I might as well check for homework. I can't believe it was only Tuesday. I walked into class and I felt ever one stare. I don't blame them, I looked like a train wreck. I kept my gaze to the floor as I walked to the teachers desk. She was about to ask me something until she saw my condition. She nodded and handed me a booklet about some century or art and the history and the blah blah blah. I slammed down in my chair and shoved it in my bag as I set my head down.

"Kawako..."

The voice sounded so soft, I peeked up to see Deidara looking at me with such worry it almost made me cry. I forced as much of a smile I could. It didn't fool him. I gave up and just shook my head. He gave me a sympathetic smile and turned back to his work. I laid on my desk for the next 25 minutes. Not moving or even blinking as I stared at the clock above the door across the room. The bell rag and I sludge my way out of the class. Deidara beside me.

"Need to talk?"

"No."

"Need a hug?"

"No."

"Need something to drink?"

"Whiskey, with vodka to wash it down."

He patted me on the back.

"I'll come over Saturday for some drinks and gaming alright?"

I nodded and half smiled to him as I took a turn down a hallway to English. I sat down beside Kiba, resting my head on the desk once again.

"That was an amazing goal today, I couldn't believe how you manged that!"

I sat up and hugged the brunette boy beside me. "All of today people just ask if I'm okay or what happened. You complemented me on the goal I did all of this for. Kiba, I think I may love you."

He smiled a canine tooth sticking out over his lip. I giggled. The rest of the period went on with me and Kiba talking soccer and getting yelled at by Kakashi. The final bell rang and I trudged to my locker grabbing my homework and my clothes. I walked myself home, trying to avoid more people. I just wanted to sit and be non-existent for a while. I walked in the door to see Madara standing in the kitchen leaning on the counter. I sighed and cursed a fine line of colourful words.

"I thought you'd be happier to see me."

"I'm in no mood Madara."

I thought I only looked away for a blink to drop my bag, but he managed to be right in front of me his hand on my face. I gave him a 'I am not afraid to bite that hand off' look. He smiled and stroked the side of my face, moving his hand before I actually snapped for it. I snarled and pushed passed him.

"I heard about your goal today, that is most impressive. Leave it to you to stick your nose in the wrong business."

I ignored him as I opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Why, why does god hate me?... I took a long drink to finish half the bottle.

"I'm sorry Kawako."

"Just leave Madara, I have enough on my mind."

"I could help you forget."

"I could kick you really hard and start a whole system reset."

He looked down, pain covering his delicate features. He crimson eyes looking hurt and desperate. I bit my tongue really hard, I can't get sucked into this, this is not the day to be doing this.

"Madara look, I'm sorry but it's just not a good day, I've pretty much broken my nose twice in one day, miss my favourite class, have people remind me how bad I look and still I haven't been able to clean up. Plus the fact Hidan was being a complete prick. I'm losing my mind Madara, I just need to avoid people and things for a while."

I didn't even notice I was more just complaining to him more then explaining why he should leave. I found myself even clenching on his sleeve.

"Go have a shower, get into clean clothes. I'll make you a tea."

I made the mistake of looking into his crimson eyes, staring at my very confused soul. I gave in and retreated to the bathroom where I striped down and jumped in the sheering hot shower. It felt so amazing to finally get clean. After many, many moments I was out and dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white tank top. I had a black scarf on just for the fun of it as well. I came down to Madara smiling up at me, leaning in the kitchen once again. I gave in and smiled at the man, holding my steaming beverage. I grabbed the cup and sat down at the kitchen table. I sipped on the drink and watched the movement of the liquid. Madara stared at my eyes the whole time. I started to fidget from insecurity of his gaze.

"I still think you look amazing."

I felt the heat rush over my cheeks as I blushed. This was ridiculous, this shouldn't be happening. Thoughts and memories went through my head as I stared at my reflection in the tea. Madara continued to stay silent.


	10. Go Away Tobi!  Begin Plan B 9point5 !

A strange set of pace! It's a little off, but I figured I'd update in half the time, since this is chapter 9.5! for those who love/like this story you should thank YoU aRe GoNnA hAvE tOo GuEsS for it was their brilliant idea! BTW i might be late for chapter 10 so that is another reason im putting this up early.. i have a few chaps written.. but now, i re writing things because i ran out of my plot and YAGHTG brought the plot back to me! soo yeah.. let the re writing start! and let you enjoy this fantastic adventure of Kawako! R&R

* * *

It was 6:15 and I was dressed and ready, I still looked like shit with my black eyes and bruised nose but it was only Orochimaru anyway. I was getting a little annoyed with Madara, but finally luck came in and he went to the bathroom, I took that moment to run out of the house and down the street. I saw a dark green 2002 Audi A4.

"Heh, not bad.."

I as expecting some old school Dracula mobile or some shit like that. I opened the passenger seat and jumped in I looked over to see him staring at me. He wore a light cream kind of colour button up shirt and a pair of black dress pants. I on the other hand just wore a black three quartered sleeve shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. I had a pure white belt separating the black.

"I'm not under dressed or anything am I?"

The creeper smile that seem to be permanently plastered on his face grew.

"Not at all, you look fantastic young Kawako."

I smiled, he was kinda sweet in the strange way. He put the car in drive and began towards the restaurant.

"I'm sorry for being late, I got caught up in some things."

"That's fine, it's always nice to be fashionably late."

He inked at me and I for some unholy reason blushed. I turned to look out my window hiding it and trying to figure out why I'm going crazy. It didn't take as long as I figured to get to the restaurant. But, it wasn't until we reached the parking lot that I realized what I was doing... I just got in some stranger creepers car willingly without telling a soul. I could have been kidnapped raped and or murdered! I think the colour drained out of my face at that thought because the golden eyed man gave me a worried look.

"Kawako... Are you okay? Do you need to go home?"

I shook my head and laughed like a dork.

"No, no, I'm fine!"

The smile was back on his face as he opened the restaurant doors for me. I nodded a thanks and walked in. I really wish I decided to go home now. The first person I see sitting at a table just a bit to the left. Coal eyes looked at me with questions they shifted over to the pale skinned man beside me. They widen and I swear I saw a vein burst in his head. He regained his composure quite fast, I on the other hand was more tense then an elastic being pulled by a UFC champ. We got seated right away, a booth right near the exit. I sat facing the back of the restaurant, facing Itachi and his brother. Itachi's eyes were on me the whole time, I could feel the hole burning through my very soul. We both ordered a glass of water and began to look at the menu. Orochimaru seemed more interested in me than the plastic thing in front of him. So many eyes! I took a peek over and saw Sasuke turn around. His eyes widen in shock and was about to wave hello when he heard the voice.

"So, Kawako, any ideas on your meal for tonight?"

The smaller Uchiha literally started to choke on whatever he was eating. I could sense Orochimaru about to look back I quickly picked up the conversation.

"Hmm, I'm not totally sure, it's a choice between, the steak with mashed potatoes and a side of salad or soup, or the pasta special for tonight. What do you think?"

"I see, well, I'm getting the spicy tortellini, with a soup. I believe the pasta is to die for at this place."

I nodded my head and shut the menu. I closed my hands in front of my mouth, like how Sasuke always sat in math class. Glancing over my hands I would sometimes take a quick look over at the Uchihas, they seemed on edge, well I knew Itachi was, I could feel HIS aneurism growing.

"You have a big tournament next week right young Kawako?"

"Yeah, I'm so excited. It's going to be our 3rd championship win in a row!"

"You're very certain you're going to win, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah!" My pose changed, getting excited about the topic. "I know for a fact! My team is amazing this year! Kiba has really grown, he's probably going to replace Neji when he graduates this year. I'll really miss that conceited, destiny obsessed freak."

"A lot of your close friends will be leaving this year won't they?"

I nodded in a sad way.

"Oh Kawako, it'll be fine. You're a very tough girl. So, since so many are leaving, have you considered my Kick-boxing team?"

He smiled sweetly, if you can call it that and tilted his head to the side. I let off a light glare, he had to ruin a good thing didn't he.

"I never liked the sport, don't plan on playing it, nor joining your team... So just drop it!"

"Aww, young Kawako, there is no need to get hasty, why don't you just try it out? It could change you for the better."

"I said drop it! Got it?"

This was getting very frustrated and annoying. I left my one arm on the table as the other rubbed my forehead, my head was beginning to throb once again. Next thing I knew my wrist had a less then gentle grasp around it, I looked through my fingers to see Orochimaru's fingers wrapped around it. I glared poison tipped daggers at him. He jerked me forward, causing me to slam my other hand down, causing a lot of sound. His eyes, that looked so sweet and innocent the whole night now narrowed and had a deadly look upon them. It scared me, but I kept my tough mask on, glaring at him.

"Let go of me before you lose your fucking hand..."

"You're going to join me young Kawako, it's what you really seek in life, power..."

"Burn in hell you bastard."

By now Itachi was up and coming over. He walked up and cleared his throat as he reached the table. Orochimaru's hand shifted, twirling his finger causing them to intertwine with my own. At this point I would chew of f my own arm.

"Oh, Itachi, it's such a pleasure to see you here! I was just enjoying a pleasant night out with young Kawako here."

Sasuke walked over with the famous 'if you fuck with me I will burn you alive' look on his face as he looked down at the snake like man.

"Oh! Sasuke! You're here too! What a small world, how are you this evening?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, of course not, I'm sitting enjoy a night out with Kawako."

The annoyance was growing in his eyes, his grip tightened on my hand. My eye twitched at the feeling.

"We were just leaving, did you need a ride Kawako?"

Orochimaru opened his mouth but I was faster. I yanked my hand away and stared down at the man smugly.

"Thank you so much for the dinner Orochimaru, but I must take my leave. Please, enjoy the rest of your evening."

I smirked triumphantly as I walked over to the Uchiha's.

"It's only a matter of time Kawako."

"Over my dead body. Goodbye Orochimaru."

Venom poisoned each word as I spat it to the black haired man sitting at the booth still. I turned on my heel and walked out. The Uchiha's slightly behind me, having to pay for their meal before leaving. I got in the backseat of Itachi's black old school mustang. I crossed my arms and sunk down, like a pouting kid leaving Disney Land early. Sasuke jumped in the front right after, a couple more minutes and Itachi was in the driver's seat, starting the car. I stared out the drivers side back window as we drove down the highway. That freak has more plans up his deceitful sleeves. I grimaced at the reflection of myself in the glass. Why? I wasn't that special in fighting or anything but soccer, and even then, I'm sure there is somebody better than me. Kakuzu was really good in soccer, he used to be able to beat me, don't know if he still can though. Soon enough we were at the Uchiha's and Sasuke was getting out of the car, I quickly climbed up to the front seat smiling at the dark eyed boy. He gave me a worried look.

"Goodbye Sasuke, thanks."

He nodded and walked into his home. Itachi sighed as he backed out of the driveway. He stayed silent for part of the way, but I could feel his gaze flickering back and forth from the road to me.

"So, you're just going to act like nothing happened?"

"That was the plan, yeah."

"You know I think of you as a sort of litter sister right?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Sort of?"

"You're a little crazy, I wouldn't really wanna be related to you..."

I laughed, what a jackass.

"You're such a jerk."

A smile tinged at his lips, but didn't last long.

"So, why were you with Orochimaru?"

I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't know for sure.

"He wanted to pay me back for that dumb Tanyo whatever bitch..."

We pulled in my driveway and gave me a worried look.

"I'm fine Itachi, I promise, thank you for the ride, and please... Don't tell Kisame or any of the guys. I beg you."

He was hesitant, but nodded none the less. He grabbed something out of the glove box and arm rest. He wrote something down and handed it to me. I was standing outside now, leaning over the opened door. I grabbed the piece of paper with numbers on it.

"Call me if you get in a tough situation. Alright?"

I smiled at the man, he may always take hours in the bathroom, be a total ass in the morning, annoy me to no end and be a prick a lot of the time. But, really in the end, he was a great guy. Sasuke was lucky to have him as a brother. I slammed the car door and watched him back out and drive off, I turned staring at the house with horror. I knew Kisame would be in there, and if I'm lucky Madara will be gone. And I also knew, that he probably waited till Kisame was home and told him how I ran out. Sadly, I would rather be fighting it out with Orochimaru right now then facing the blue shark toothed man. I took a deep breath to try and calm down. I walked in the door.

"KAWKAO HOSHIGAKI!"

I could feel my stomach hop out m throat and run away with my back bone and brain. I stood in front of the door, the large man walked up slowly, his face screaming red rum... I could feel a dark aura surround me as he neared. I almost pissed myself really.

"Where the fuck did you run to! Tobi told me how you looked and felt like shit, next thing he knew you were gone! Why do you have black eyes? What the hell did you do?"

I felt like breaking down and crying, like a little kid with a father who just exploded on her. I took a gulp of my fear and tried to speak.

"Well, I uh, hit my face off of the soccer ball... Than while going to class, I umm, uh, Sasori was behind me and I walked into him, crushing my nose again. The, umm.." I avoided any to all eye contact of the large haunting man. "...The hits to the nose caused my eyes to blacken, I think I broke it as well. Then, I came home and Tobi was here.. He bugged me and wouldn't leave me alone so I just took a run for it when he went to the bathroom! I had no choice! You have to know how it feels!" My confidence and quick tongue began to work once again. I could feel my words coming out clearer and smoother. "As I walked around Itachi and Sasuke found me and picked me up, we went for dinner then they dropped me off here..."

His anger barely vanished as I explained my story, his face was this strange colour from all the blood rushing to it in a fit of rage. He sighed.

"Do that again, and I will hunt you down and make you wish you were never born! Do I make myself clear Kawako? You do NOT just run off like that!"

I nodded. "Yes sir."

With that I ran up the stairs and locked myself in my room. I knew my lock couldn't keep that beast from breaking in and strangling me still, but it's all I had. Fucking Madara, he probably made it sound so much worse! I'ma kill him, it's as simple as that. I sprawled out on my bed, what a fucking day, I looked at my wrist, it still had a faint red mark on it. My head was spinning, I couldn't even imagine what would happen if Itachi and Sasuke weren't there. If I didn't already know I would fail, I'd just go and kick Orochimaru's ass myself. I heard a light knocking on my door. I flinched instantly at the sound, causing myself to hit the wall beside me.

"Kawkao, are you alright?"

I heard a different voice. I walked over unlocking and opening the door. A man with yellow eyes and fluffy green hair stood in front of my door.

OROCHIMARUS POV

I sat there watching the retreating figures. That blasted Uchiha, he always seems to be ruining my plans. It's only a matter of time. A girl walked up a little confused.

"Is your friend comign back?"

"No, she was feeling a little under the weather."

"That's a shame, can I get you a drink?"

"Yes, a glass of water please."

The girl nodded and left. I pulled out my cell phone and clicked a button for speed dial. A voice on the other line addressed me.

"Kabuto.. It seems Itachi has ruined yet another plan... Right, yes... Heh, perfect Kabuto... Yes, my idea exactly."

The girl brought over my drink ad I nodded a thanks. I stirred the ice cubes of my drink. A wicked grin on my face.

"Yes, begin plan B."

With that I clicked my phone shut.

"Heh, oh young Kawako, how nice it will be when I use you to bring down your older brothers own team."

I didn't have much time though, kick-boxing began in a month. I smiled once again, I'll have her in three weeks. I wonder how it feels, havign your own protective behaviour be the reason

KAWAKOS POV

"Zetsu?"

"Hello. You walked right by me. _Bitch._"

"Sorry."

I let go of my door and walked over to my bed, laying back down. I could hear him walking over. He shoved me over and laid beside me on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I heard a chuckle from the man.

"What do you want Zetsu?"

"I come to be supportive,_ and you act all rude..._"

I laughed and turned my head. "You're such a loser you know that."

"Yeah, and yet I'm still you're best buddy."

I smiled. Zetsu, you cease to amaze me.


	11. Since When Do Guys Care?

Well, atleast I got this one up in time :D hope you guys enjoy it! Turns out I didn't need as much time to switch things around as I figured ! Hope you guys enjoy it! This story was more of just a time filler as I thought of things for SVS but turned out to be a big hit! I'm so glad! Well lets move on to Kawakos high school counterpart!

BTW I do not own Naruto or the characters, I do however own Kawako and the plot thingy going on in this story.. anways R&R :D

* * *

I awoke with a horrible headache, I've grown a small tolerance to them now so it isn't as bad. My eyes were purple and bagged from lack of sleep and hits to the face. My nose was rather unpleasant, slightly lumped and bruised. It hurt to sniff. I dragged myself out of the nice comforting bed. I tried to not bring memories up of last night, except for what Zetsu said. I sighed and mumbled as I pulled my outfit on. I wore black track pants and a dark grey muscle shirt. I looked in m drawer to see my i-pod that has gathered months and months of dust. The only times I seemed to listen to it were when I was completely lost and down. When I lost my first and last boyfriend in grade 8. Stupid I know, when I got kicked off the soccer team for a whole season. And, when my parents left. I picked it up blowing off the dust. I popped the headphones into my ears and hit play. The music began in my ears. It was updated of course, I always kept the music updated in case of emergency. A rather louder song began. Five Finger Death Punch to be exact. I began to nod to the tune as I headed downstairs. Kisame looked back from buttering toast and noticed the wire from my ears to the device now hooked to my pants. A sad expression went on his face. He knew I couldn't hear him so he just threw the crunchy bread. A few moments passed until I decided to walk to school. Kisame was still at home, finishing up some last minute homework he never did last night.

I walked down the sidewalk watching my feet, it's been so long since I felt this low, it was difficult to deal with which made it even harder. Plus the fact I have no experience with getting, asking or dealing with outside help. I sighed as I kicked a stone, beginning to sing to the music being passed through my ears.

"The drones all slave away, they're working over time. They suffer faceless greed, they never question why."

I saw the school, and the normal group of 4 standing in front. I walked on by them as they all just watched me not take notice to them. I could feel somebody walk after me, I picked up the pace and ducked behind a group of rambunctious kids, quickly turning the corner to the side of the school, where I entered the side door heading to my locker. A more upbeat techno song switched on as I sat down in front of my locker. I sang along quietly to myself.

"Ill be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need."

I felt somebodies shoulder rest against mine. I looked over to stare into a yellow eye. His green hair wasn't gelled today, so it fell into his face making him look more hidden. He looked better when he didn't drown his hair in gel. It seemed the guys loved to mess with their hair. Except Pain and Sasori, their hair was just naturally perfect and un touched. I didn't notice how long I've been staring into Zetsu's eyes until I felt the dryness catch up to my eyes causing me to snap out of my train of thought. I clicked pause on the rectangular music device on my hip.

"You left me alone, _with hundreds of thousands of incompetent fools._"

I half smiled, he was talking about me not playing COD last night. "I'm sorry. I haven't had my head on straight lately."

"_That's obvious._ Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

I stuck my tongue out at the yellow eyed man who only seemed to look at me from the side of his eyes.

"I'll figure it out on my own."

"When your sad and alone,_ all you can count on is yourself._"

I smiled at the twisted mans own way of comforting. With that the bell rang and we both took out part. I pressed play once again and walked to my first class, it was 2nd semester, so that means I had new classes, first off was biology. Sai joined me in this class as well, Jiraya the teacher here as well. Hinata, Neji's sister was her as well, she sat in front of me, next to Kiba. I was glad to be in a class with Kiba once again, he was a nice guy. With my I-pod and still just the beginning we did nothing, so I kept the music up and ignored the people around me, they seemed to keep to themselves so it was good. Next class was Gym, I walked in the change room and go into the shorts and tank top I wore. I kept my i-pod clipped on my shorts and put hte headphone wire beneath my shirt. I spent the class doing laps and random exercises while the tunes blared in my ears. It seemed to fly till we were instructed to change or shower before the lunch bell rang. Lunch came and I fought whether or not I should go to soccer, I figured there was still a week left to practice, one day would be fine to skip. I made my way to a nice area just outside the forest area where I could get a perfect view of the soccer game being played in front of me a few yards away. I was a little surprised Itachi hasn't randomly sprung on me. I shivered at the thought of that scaly being touching me, and to think he was growing on me. I pushed the thought back, singing the song that played.

"I will not leave a letter, nothing at all. I'm sure you won't notice that I'm even gone. I won't break this silence we've shared for so long. I will be strong. I will not leave a letter nothing at all. I'm sure you won't notice that I'm even gone. Why did I stay here, I stayed for so long, when you're so far gone. I feel so stupid for taking this fall. I should have seen it, known all along."

My eyes drifted along the school area as these lyrics pumped through my brain, causing reactions to my subconscious. My eyes found their target, and I listened to each word more and more. His back was toward me.

"I'm sure anyone would notice your absence. It's quiet and nice without you around. Not normal though."

I heard the voice over my music. I looked over to see Hidan sitting on the side of the tree I was sitting against. I pulled the headphones out of my ear and pausing the music.

"Hidan..."

"I wanted to apologize."

I looked at him with such a weird gaze.

"What?"

"I wanted to say sorry about the other day. Apparently I over stepped some line or some shit."

"Are you dying?"

"What?"

"Are you sick, or something?"

"What the fuck does that mean?"

I put my hand to his forehead feeling for a temperature. It felt normal until the light pink danced across his cheeks.

"What the fuck are you doing you freak?"

"The Hidan I know doesn't know big words like apologize nor does he have the heart to say I'm sorry."

I winked at the now fuming silver haired man. He scowled and grunted.

"Well fuck you then. Bitch."

I laughed slightly. This day wasn't so bad, but I still couldn't get my head over the guys. I sighed, Hidan looked over at me.

"You don't have to waste your time here, I'm just going to be sitting here."

"Meh, beats the batch of pricks over there. Puppet lover and bomb boy are arguing again, and Tobi is jumping around acting like a dumbass."

"As expected."

"I can't picture you as a sit back, quiet girl."

"It's because I'm not."

"Then why are you here and not playing soccer? Don't you have some big game coming up?"

"Mm."

"Well.." He stood up stretching out trying to crack his back. "When you feel like not being a dumbass, I'll be around."

I just put my headphones back in, pressing play.

"Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right. I never stopped to think of you. I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win. You are the antidote that gets me by, something strong like a drug that gets me high."

I closed my eyes. Yeah right, I was just the problem, I'm no ones antidote or drug. I sighed. The bell rang for the end of lunch. I got up and thought for a moment. I decided to just go home. I'll have this last depressed day then force myself back to normal, there's no reason to start thinking about the past, and things that could happen. I nodded to myself and started to walk. I got across the street before I heard something that didn't go with my music. I turned around to see a head of red hair crossing the street. I pulled out a headphone.

"Sasori?"

"I figured you'd be going home."

I just watched as he made his way across the street and stopping in front of me. This was strange.

"What are you doing Sasori?"

"I'm coming over to kick your ass with a Uzi."

"I could beat your Uzi with a P-noob!"

"Well let's go, I hate to be kept waiting."

And there we have it, I walked home with Sasori to play some MW2.

"Come on, come on, come on!"

I screamed at my care package that was being deployed. I knew Sasori wasn't to far away, and I knew he was equipped with some kind of sniper rifle. I watched my surroundings and made sure I was blocked by something at all times. The box fell and I took a bolt for it, to bad a character can only run so fast. As I tried to duck behind the box it turns out I was in the wrong direction. My head was gone and my UAV was now in the hands of Sasori.

"Dammit Sasori!"

"Haha, try and sneak up on me now biotch!"

I equipped my heavy weapons class with a nice stopping power Saw. I searched the map for some sign of the camper. I figured with the sniper he would be camping.

"Come on coward, get out and fight like a real man."

"Taunting has no effect on me Kawako."

"You have no balls!"

The brown eyed man chuckled as he watched me in his scope... I knew this because seconds later I was dead again.

"NOO!"

I kept the class and tried again. A couple hours later Kisame and Zetsu walked through the door. I took this as a opportunity to quit the match and force them to join. Sasori grunted at his failed attempt of seeing the victory screen. Kisame just snorted a laugh as he planted his ass on the couch and turned his controller on. Me and Kisame Vs. Sasori and Zetsu was the first match, unfortunately Sasori and Zetsu destroyed us. We switched it up after each match. Soon enough Deidara and Itachi strolled in the house. I didn't know this at the time but apparently our place is just an open house. After a few more matches subbing in the new comers did more show up. By 6 o'clock everyone but Pain and Konan were here. Which wasn't abnormal, those two only showed up on special occasions. The game went on for hours more, people switching up for drinks, bathroom breaks and food. Me and Zetsu decided to throw in some pizza, we cooked 3 different pizzas which didn't last very long at all. These people are pigs! Somebody broke out 2 bags of chips and a half a bag of cheetos. Pop, juice, water, and milk? Who drinks milk? Anyways, a variety of drinks were in cans and cups everywhere. Soon enough I noticed how it was some party going on, and I found food that I didn't even know we had laying around! A couple of us took turns cleaning bits and pieces of the piling mess.

"Hidan.. Holy Jashin dammit! If you leave one more dripping tipped over pop can, I'm going to rub your nose in it and kick you out the fucking door!"

"Fuck off!"

My eye twitched. I walked behind the silver haired guy and tackled him onto the couch which held Sasori, Kakuzu and Kisame. The guys hollered and yelled at the brute on top of them as I put the over sized dog/pig in a headlock.

"You will respect my god damn authoritah!"

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Hidan! Fuck, I just died cause of you!"

"Get off of me before I sue!"

"God dammit fish stick! Stop flirting!"

"Fuck you fish breath!"

I switched my target and latched onto the blue man sitting in the middle of the couch. I wrapped around his head pulling on his ear and messing up his hair. Hollers and yells and complaints were being heard and in the next second it was a battle royal between the four of us. Kakuzu was beating Hidan who was kicking Sasori who began to attack me with Kisame. The others just sat/stood watching us in disbelief.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Hair! Hair! Hair!"

"Get off of me woman!"

"Kakuzu! I'll kill you, you greedy son of a bitch!"

"Don't talk about my mother!"

"I'll rip all your limbs off one by one!"

A ear erupting whistle was then heard causing us to all freeze and look over. Deidara stood there, looking at us in shame.

"Will you all fuck off. hmm. Get up and god damn separate. There is no need for this orgy!"

Me and Hidan looked at each other, nodded and turned toward the blond. Our faces shadowed by an evil smile from ear to ear. A shadow of despair fell over the blond as his annoyed look was then washed away and a scared look took it's place. We plunged tackling the blond to the ground. I poked him in the sides and Hidan held him from ripping me to shred and pinching him when he got the chance.

After about 5 minutes we finally all separated and went off in our own ways. 10 more minutes and the guys began talking about a few of the chicks from school. Not caring, nor having any say in this conversation I went up to my room. I changed into a pair of baggy shorts, leaving my tank on. I brushed my hand through my hair as I sighed. I fell onto my bed staring at my ceiling. I decided to listen to a certain song once again. I got up picking up the i-pod on my desk and putting the head phones in my ear, falling back on the bed as I press play.

"I will not leave a letter, nothing at all. I'm sure you wont notice that I'm even gone. I won't break this silence we've shared for so long. I will be strong!"

I sang along with the word tapping my feet and rocking my head to the beat.

"I will not waste a moment thinking these thoughts. Forgetting comes easy, I never cared at all. Hurt became hate and now I'm feelin' the strain, there's just too much pain. Fell into pieces, got swept away. Left all our pictures, some to fade. I wont break this silence we've shared for so long. I will be strong."

I sang along some more as the song played on in my head. I thought about moments of being so young, and how much it was so wrong. A sick twist began to catch in my stomach.

"You don't have to say anything at all. I won't stop you from walking away, I'll do nothing at all. Sitting here, I've wasted days, while the memories fade away. You know I expect so much more from you."

With the final words said a heard a knock on my door. I pulled out my headphones and sat up on my elbows.

"Come in."

The figure walked in and my stomach twisted 3 times more then before.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know if you're okay."

"I'm perfectly fine."

I laid back down paying attention to my ceiling. I doubt it meant anything at all.

"Good, good. If only I had a dollar every time you lied about your feelings."

"Like you really need more investment ideas."

A small movement in his face showed his lips twitched up in a small smile.

"You don't talk to me anymore."

"Is it really that shocking?"

"Hm."

Silence passed as I stared at the ceiling still and he man stood in the middle of my room.

"Hidan has really taken a liking to you."

"I know."

"Nothing back?"

"No, I have no need for silly antics at this age. I have things I have to accomplish in life."

I watched him from the side of my eyes, he looked away and to the ground. I could actually see pain in his gleaming eyes.

"Kawako..."

A brute forced his way through my door.

"What are you idiots doing?"

"Avoiding your annoying voice."

"Hey. Bitch... Nobody wants your opinion."

I turned my head to look at him... Really? I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Let's go! Everyone's gone we need a player!"

I sighed and crawled my way out of bed. I stood up and stared at the man in the middle of my room. Something was bothering him, he had that look in his eyes. I shrugged it off and followed Hidan. As I guessed Kisame and Zetsu were left.

"Alright freaks, it's time me and Zetsu showed you how the game is truly played!"

A half smile was on Zetsu's face as he high fived me and handed me the controller. We set the game up and begun. It was 2 when Hidan left. 3 when Kisame went to bed and around 4:30 before me and Zetsu passed out on each other on the couch.


	12. GOAL! BOTA ptIII Aliens FTW!

It's the moment we've all been waiting for... the Soccer Championship! How will it end? does anybody know? of course, I do. but anyways.. random, I'm sure you all are excited for the next chapter of When The Boys Open Up! I'm loving this story and the loverly reviews i get for it! so keep em coming.. the more reviews i get mayeb the faster ill put up some chappys! haha  
Well, dont forget to maybe check out Kawako in the ninja world! with Scorpion Vs. Sharingan or mayeb my new character thats joining my team in How Lame! lol which will have another chappy up on Monday! Far away yes, but I like this schedual I have going... ANYWAYs enjoy yourselves! I know many of you are doing exams and such! so GOOD LUCK WITH SCHOOLING AND OTHER WORK LIE THINGS YO UMAY BE DOING! :D  
R&R and dont forget to get your votes in for the character ill be pairing up with either some character of mine! alrighty! enough chatter! enjoy! i love you all! XD

* * *

It was the last 5 minutes of the last half. We were all dehydrated, sweating and panting. It was me, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Tenten and Temari in net. We stood in our positions as time went by slower then anything imaginable. I looked over at Neji who nodded then to Sasuke who did as well. I put up a thumbs up for Tenten. Kiba was our body guard. This had to work. This whole championship was depending on this final goal. It was 5-5 and we had the ball. I took a deep breath in. The ref blew the whistle. I put my foot back to pretend to kick it to Sasuke, who was now running forward. A forward and defence went to cover him and I put my foot over the ball kicking it to Tenten. The other two forwards ran after the ball, one slowing down to cover me. I nodded and Tenten too off running to mid field. One of the guys caught up to her faster then we guessed, she kicked the ball over to Neji but was off a bit. The offending team got it first almost getting past Neji but he slip kicking the ball from his feet. I stayed where I was in the middle of the opponents field. Kiba sprinted forward passing the ball over to Tenten who fought with some blue haired girl on the other team. It was getting close, it was 1 minute left. I had to try for it.

"TENTEN!"

I shouted across the field and the two defence took me over. Sasuke ran up blocking one off. Tenten kicked the ball up, jumping backwards sending the ball rocketing in the air toward the opponents goal. Their whole team came running as mine froze. I saw it flying straight for me in slow motion. I saw the time ticking away ever so slowly, but yet to fast. It came into contact and I jumped, headbutting the ball as hard as I could. I managed to dodge using my nose this time at least. Everybody watched it, the teams froze, the fans were silent. All that could be heard was the ticking of the clock. The goalie ran to where the ball was flying. Flying, running, flying, running. The very last second struck, the goalies ankle bent to the side. His hands now falling to the ground, the ball now pushing back the netting. The buzzer goes off, the time clicks to the 0 and everybody screams.

"YES!" I fell to my knees, soon being picked up by Neji and swung in circles.

A mechanical voice was heard throughout the field beyond screams and cries.

"The first time in history. The Konoha team wins for the 3rd time in a row for the championship!"

"We did it! We won!" "We fucking made it!" "BELIEVE IT!"

We all cheered and cried and hugged and jumped around. It was unbelievable! We actually did it! Kisame came running onto the field not that long after the pictures were taking of us with the trophy, me in the middle kissing the golden statue. He picked me up and squeezed the life out of me. Not that I had much left in me.

"You were fucking amazing Kawako! You did it!"

"I'm amazing!"

"This weekend is a definite celebration!"

"I can't believe I just did it!"

"You did! Kakuzu caught it all on tape!"

"I did it..."

He finally set me down and I stood there now processing my thoughts. We just won the championship. We just won the championship for the 3rd time in a row. We are now an unstoppable team! I bit my lip looking to the sky. Soon after that Naruto tackled me to the ground.

"Kawako! You are my hero!"

"Naruto you were so amazing! You'll be the next Soccer Idol in no time!"

"We did it!"

We sprawled out and laid on the grass. The sky was almost dark and people were all clearing out.

"Naruto are you coming?"

We sat up and Sakura was standing in the distance. I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry Kawako, gotta go. I have a date." He winked at me and took off running toward the blushing pink haired girl.

I just laid back down. It was long before the group was now standing around me. Hidan offered me his hand. I took it and jumped up. I had the goofiest smile on my face as I began to walk with them all.

"So superstar, how does it feel?"

"Your small brain couldn't comprehend it."

"You little bitch!"

"Hey now! hmm. I think she deserves this one! She just dominated a country record!"

Deidara defended me throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Tobi is so proud of Kawako!"

"Great job kiddo." Itachi praised.

"You were so graceful Kawako! I envied you." Konan chirped in.

I blushed and grabbed Deidara around the torso to help me walk. Still having the goofy look on my face.

A month has gone by since that night. The party was pure amazing! It took 2 days to recover from it! And let's say, Deidara is having the worst. Sasori went overboard with the pranks and now, well Deidara is trying to find out how to get rid of the green kool-aid colour from his hair. Though I will admit, you haven't seen anything until you see Deidara's face after his hair being ruined. After about 3 weeks people finally calmed down about the soccer game. We had stopped practise for a little while as well, so I spent most of my time with the boys. Everything was back to normal. Except Hidan had a girlfriend. Yeah, it shocked me as well. It was the Ino girl from my grade. They weren't the coupling couple, but they made it work on their own time. Madara was still his same old self though, but that didn't bother me, I was used to it. I don't think anything could have prepared me for what I was about to run into.

"Me and Pain are getting married!"

Konan squealed as the group assembled at lunch time as usual. We all stood there, mouths on the ground and eyes half out of our head. Hidan tried cleaning out his ear with his pinky.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"This day next year, me and Konan will be having our wedding. Tobi will be the best man while Kawako is the maid of honour. The rest of you will show up. And Hidan, if you no matter how little mess up anything. You will never see the next day of your life."

The look Pain had in his eyes, most directed at Hidan but was a clear warning for the rest of us as well, put shivers down my whole being. After I took the courage to break away from his gaze I jumped at Konan with a hug.

"I can't believe it! You actually broke into the once thought impenetrable exterior and then back up exterior placed with a hack proof firewall of a being I once knew was Pain!"

I got a nasty glare that I somehow didn't melt from. Konan just blushed and laughed.

"I guess I did."

She took a glance at the pierced orange haired boy.

"You are truly an amazing girl!"

"Congratulations Pain." Zetsu polity stated, bowing his head.

"Pain married. hmmmmm." Deidara shook his head in confusion

The rest of them just shook Pain's hand and gave Konan a light hug. After a few more congrats and hugs the engaged couple took off.

I was sitting in between Deidara and Sasori in art. I had no need but I didn't feel like sitting by myself. We were just doodling as Kurenai-sensei talked about the new art exhibit that was coming up. Apparently Sasori was entering a piece of work.

"What are you entering?"

"A human sized puppet."

"Really? Can you use them?"

"Yes. My grandmother taught me how when I was just a young boy. It passed the time when I found out my parents were killed."

I just looked over at the redhead. He stared down at his paper as he drew a wooden person limped down against a wall. His hair covered his eyes and shadowed his face. He looked so depressed. It made my stomach hurt just looking at him.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry Sasori."

"It's fine, that was many years ago. Times have changed."

He looked up at me in his normal posture, nothing showed in his eyes at all. He just looked like normal bored and annoyed Sasori.

"Stupid piece of... I don't know how the.. It's not fair..."

I heard mumbles from the sort of blond beside me. You could tell he had different hair colour but, really it looked like his hair was a fungus.

"What's your problem now Deidara? Realize your thoughts of true art are false?"

"Shut up you idiot. True art is fleeting and you know it."

"Eternal."

"Fu-"

"That's enough..." I smacked them both on the back of the head, earning glares and grumbles of cruel words. "...What were you mumbling about?"

"That bitch won't let me enter my art."

"It was a display of a droplet fountain that used chemicals and sent off small bursts of colours, like a mini firework fountain. hmmm."

"That's amazing!"

"It's the essence of art and they won't accept it saying it's a hazard. Like showing art like Sasori's isn't."

"Don't be a child Deidara."

"Blow it out your ass!"

I sighed as the two fought through my ears. I somehow just tuned them out as I drew them bickering through my head in my notebook. Turned out to be a real humorous drawing. The rest of class didn't have much entertainment to it and neither did the rest of the day. Until around dinner time when Itachi and Zetsu showed up at my doorstep. I opened the door to see the two men standing soaking wet in front of me.

"I don't accept solicitations."

"Is your brother home?"

"Nah, he said he was gone for the night. I think he has a girly friend now."

Itachi nodded and made his way by me. I thought I was blocking the whole door, but I guess I'm not as fat as I hoped.

"May I come in? _It's very wet..._"

I chuckled and stepped out of the way, letting the green headed man in.

"_It's about time._ Thank you."

I shook my head as I made my way back to the movie I was watching. One of the 9 most amazing movies of all time. Also my all time favourite movies which I was watching from the beginning. I was on the end of the 3rd predator movie. Itachi had mad his way all nice and cozy in the spot I once sat in. I stood looking down at the black haired man.

"While you're up Kawako grab me a soda."

"_Me as well._ Please."

I glared at them both. Zetsu sat on the other couch, sprawling out to take up the whole bloody thing. I walked over to the fridge I took out 2 sodas and a bottle of water, I made sure the two drinks in my hand were nice and shaken up. I walked over and passed the two guys their drinks, making sure I stood back and not get sprayed.

SPUUUSHT SPIIISH

The tabs sprayed and foam and pop fell all over their shirts, laps and sadly on the floor as they jumped up. As they went up I fell down laughing my head off, I held my stomach and face as I rolled back and fourth on the ground. A tear fell from my eye as I slowly ran out of lung capacity for the laughter. I failed to notice the guys walk over, staring down at me with an intent to kill. As I began to try and catch my breath I looked up to see the two pairs of eyes. I bit my lip and tried to stop. Which they helped as they dumped the rest of their drinks over me. I squealed and tried to magically block the sticky drink from hitting me with my hands. I failed miserably. It was the boys turn to laugh at my misery. I glared and stuck out my tongue as I got up and stomped toward the bathroom upstairs. I stripped down and jumped in the shower real quickly. After probably the fastest shower I have ever had, I wrapped the towel around me and dashed to my room. Zetsu seemed to already be waiting and jumped in the shower quickly after before Itachi noticed. There was no way that boy would be having a short shower. I quickly got changed into my Pjs and looked around my room. I saw a black cloth on my desk. I picked it up and examined it. I haven't worn this bandanna in so long. It surprised me when I realized I haven't even noticed the fact I haven't been wearing it. Nobody has sad a word to me about it either. I smiled. I tied it around my head covering my mouth and nose. I pulled my bangs out from under it. I missed this thing. It was easy to talk in class with this thing on. Also blocked my drool when I fell asleep in class. That was quite embarrassing. To bad it didn't muffle the snoring.

"You bastard! You told me you were grabbing another towel to help clean!"

"I'm sorry. _Sucker!_"

I chuckled and heard the bathroom door slam as what I guessed Itachi stormed in to have his shower.

"Is the mysterious Kawako back? _Don't be ridiculous._"

I turned to see Zetsu in a pair of Kisame's dark grey sweatpants. He had the towel thrown over his bare shoulder and his hair still quite damp. I could see a few droplets from on the tips of a few strands. I smiled lightly, not that he would notice.

"Why are you two here anyway?"

"It's a Thursday, we have no school tomorrow. _I was bored and came to seek entertainment._"

"Well, I'm glad to know I have a purpose in life."

I walked on by Zetsu heading back downstairs. It seemed my movie was over. I clicked open the DVD player and stuck in a new DVD.

"I'll be finishing up my movie marathon, you're welcome to join."

"What marathon this time? _Waste of time._"

"Only the greatest things man has ever dreamed up. Aliens Vs. Predators."

"Aliens are dominant. _No Predators._"

I rolled my eyes and got the movie set up as Zetsu continued to fight with himself.

"You're a Predien."

"What?"

"In the first AVP, a mixture of the two was born. I call it a Predien. It's truly the dominant."

"Good thinking. _Very wise._"

I smiled to myself and gave him a shoosh. The first alien movie began. Crap, my drink. I jumped up and scurried to the counter and picked up my water, grabbing Zetsu another soda. I handed him the can. He looked at it with distrust in his eyes.

"I promise this one is safe."

"_You will pay heavily if it is not._"

I waved my hand at him when he took the drink from me. I took a seat beside him.

"See, I'll sit right here to prove it."

He just stared at me as he pulled on the tab opening the drink. I chuckled and shook my head as the man flinched back from the sound of it opening. I was now staring at the screen intensely. I was one of the largest Alien fans ever! I even had a poster of every movie plus the AVP movies covering my whole one wall. I grabbed the fuzzy blanket that was balled up on the other side of Zetsu and wrapped up in a cocoon, using Zetsu as a pillow for my legs as I balled up to the couch arm. I don't know how Zetsu managed to not freeze being shirtless. I'm even surprised he was shirtless. It was very rare to see Zetsu without a good amount of clothe cover. Like the rest of this town, he had some flaw, not just the cat yellow eyes and green hair. If you stared hard enough you can notice how one half of Zetsu is darker then the other. Not just like upper half more tan, like his right side was a whole contrast darker then his left. It took me over 2 years of him being around my brother to notice. We were swimming and the sun was hitting him a certain way showing off...

"YES! DIE YOU STUPID HUMAN! FACE HUGGER FOR THE WIN!" I was no sitting up, still in my cocoon, cheering on the snarling, screeching beasts.

... his bare skin in a different tone. I could clearly see the line where the colours met and that there was two different colours. It was quite entertaining. After my cheer and memory, I finally realized Itachi on the other couch, sprawled out like the cool cat he is. He also wore some of Kisame's clothes, but had a shirt on. I don't know how bad it really is but I didn't mind being the girl of the group, sure there was Konan, but her and Pain were rarely around and well she was I guess now engaged to him. But yeah, it was nice having such eye candy of guys around as friends. Sure it did get annoying when the soccer team girls went all giddy for them. I wasn't much for giddy anymore. But just being able to see the guys at just the random moments, like Zetsu sitting beside me, lazily watching the T.V screen with his arms stretched over the back of the couch. And Itachi over there with his hair down and still wet from his shower. It was like being with totally different people. Another cool part played over the screen. The man was freaking out, clawing at everything and chocking on his own breath. The people surrounding him panicking and trying to help. Hah! It was inevitable! Soon enough a very tiny alien with his pale body and small little teeth crawled out of the mans stomach and growled and snarled at the stunned people.

"Aww! It's so adorable! I just want to pet it!"

"Then you'd loose your finger, or more likely your throat."

"No way! I would find a way to be friend the aliens! I would be their ally!"

"_Foolish woman._ Yeah! Go Kawako."

I cheered and gave Zetsu a high five. From then on we sat cheering on parts we thought were brutally amazing. Soon enough the 1st movie was over. I was ever so upset, until I ran and put the second disc in.


	13. Who Ruined The Raisin W Chocolate?

Alrighty! well one, this here chapter which is LATE bad me BAD! .. yeah well it explains a situation with one of the boys and kawako! lol and it ends of the alien predator war, well kinda.. XD im sorry for beign late again btw! i wasn't home and hte date jsut slipped by! but here it is atleast! and its still wednesday so its not toooo late XD anyways i hope you guys are enjoying yourself with my story ! :D and just another reminder i have a new poll up! i need more voters! its for a story i wanna write for the fans of my writing! its your choicce which bad guy finds his heart? XD come one come all to vote for which bad guy ill base a new story on! :D  
anyways.. R&R 3  
note to fans, ill be putting up a new story around midnight ontario pacific time zome(?) lol haha its going to be many chapters shorter then the ones i have updating now.

* * *

It was 1am and we just put in the 4th alien movie. Alien Resurrection. We stopped for a bit to set up drinks and food around our seating arrangements. Which was the same except we moved the couches so the arms touched and the table was just a leg width from both couches. We had chips and Cheetos like usual and not to long ago we had some sandwiches and such. It was a pretty sweet set up we had going. Itachi seemed to sleeping with his eyes open. Even once in a while me and/or Zetsu would jolt our heads up from falling asleep. My eyes were hurting but I knew I had to at least stay up through the movie. Itachi stood up stretching, I heard a couple bones pop.

"Alright I'm going to bed, Zetsu you can have the couch, I call Kisame's bed."

"Mmm."

Zetsu seemed to be paying no mind to him, or he was a lot more tired then he lead me to believe. A while has passed and I tried sitting up to keep myself awake. It seems Zetsu was more awake then I was. I yawned shaking my head, trying to find some kind of life and energy in my being. I was now cocooned up against Zetsu, using him as a pillow/backrest. He then began to shuffle.

"Did you want to go to bed? I can leave?"

"_Hn._ I'm just grabbing a shirt and sleeping things."

Moments later he was back with a black muscle shirt with red clouds. Kisame's kick boxing shirt. A pillow and large blanket. He stuffed the pillow beside me and gestured me to move down. I groaned and flopped over to my side. He sighed and rolled his eyes as I slowly squirmed and crawled my way to the other side of the couch like the retard I was. He sat down throwing the blanket over himself. I sat up and flopped down the other way, leaning against his side as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He was like a custom pillow. It was very nice. It wasn't very long before my eyes blinked and wouldn't open again. I was gone. So far into sleep, WW3 could go by and I wouldn't hear it.

I squirmed a little bit, I could hear the T.v going. I peeked out of my eyelids and noticed that Kisame was home sitting next to Itachi. Well that was my guess anyway. I shuffled pretending I was just dreaming. I listened to their quiet conversation.

"Hidan, Tobi, and now Zetsu? She's a succubus."

"Hm."

"What, are you next Kakuzu?"

That's not Kisame's voice, it was Itachi. And why the hell is Kakuzu here?

"Tsh, as if."

I bit my tongue.

"_Are you two stupid._ Kawako is listening."

Haha, oh Zetsu.

"She is clearly sleeping."

"It astounds me Itachi, you've known her the longest and you can't tell a difference? _Idiot._"

"I can't see how she hasn't had something to say yet." Kakuzu stated.

My mouth twitched and I bit my tongue harder.

"So why are you sleeping with Kawako, Zetsu?"

"You make it sound so much worse then it is. _You're a sick being._"

For being such a normally quiet, polite man, Itachi can be a rude annoyance.

"Itachi, drop dead."

I mumbled from inside my blanket cocoon. I heard a chuckle come from Zetsu and a snort from Kakuzu. I heard a displeasing sound from Itachi and I rolled over, still cured up next to Zetsu.

"I told you she was awake."

I stood up stretching and yawning, letting my blanket fall to the floor.

"Doesn't matter whether I was or not, you all are still losers."

A pillow hit me in the back of the head as I walk into the kitchen looking for food. I just went for cereal, which was my normal day off breakfast. I stayed in the kitchen sitting on the counter as I watched the boys in the living room. I found myself completely forgetting about Itachi and intently watching the unsuspecting Kakuzu and Zetsu. They were all chatting amongst themselves about things I was unaware of. The way Kakuzu looked at Zetsu ran satisfying chills through my being, but yet I found myself angered at the expression. I slowly munched on my cereal, watching them both, trying to figure it all out. An old feeling began to run through me, longing and rejection. A feeling that my heart is going snap. Soon enough after thoughts processing through my mind I finished up my cereal, drinking the milk from the bowl but I just stayed where I was with the bowl in my hands. At some point I guess they made plans and Itachi and Zetsu were now leaving. Which confused me, since when does Kakuzu come here alone. It's been years. I shrugged and put my bowl in the sink walking over to say bye to retreating guys. I waved, thanked them and shut the door sighing. I wanted to play Call of Duty with Zetsu before he left. I shrugged and decided to watch the AVP movies now.

"Alien or Predator?"

"Predators are obviously more intelligent."

"You are dead to me."

He chuckled as I put the DVD in.

"Well, let's watch some aliens kick some predi ass!"

I dropped down on the couch me and Zetsu once sat one and sprawled out. I hit play and the awesomeness began.

"You know predators are such failures they needed help from humans to survive."

"You realize you are a human?"

"So you think." I winked at the man.

He just stared at me for a few seconds before turning back to the movie. I laughed and chuckled at the humans who got face raped or got a tongue mouth through the head. I even heard Kakuzu laugh at a few deaths. The movie ended with a win win ending. The Predator killed the mother Alien but the Alien planted a baby in the Predator.

"That right there is my idol."

I pointed at the little Predien that has eaten his way through the Predator. Kakuzu looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I laughed and stood up.

"Now what?"

"Boarderlands?"

I wiggled my nose and squinted my eyes as I thought about it.

"Why not."

I walked over turning the 360 on and turning the DVD player off. I switched the games then jumped back to my spot. The game lasted a few hours. Of course not without many fights over whose fault it was when one died or something didn't go as planned. We killed each other about 3 times each over duels and fought constantly over the vehicle. By the final minutes of the game I was beside Kakuzu smacking him with my elbow when he took the driver seat or did something wrong in my opinion. I'm not saying he didn't smack me back just that I hit him a lot more. I growled loudly and ended the game, throwing the controller on the other couch and crossing my arms as I slammed against the back of the couch.

"I just can't work with these conditions. You're impossible!"

"Me? You're the bossy one who thinks she's king shit of the Vault!"

"That's cause I am! Geeze, you're dumb."

"And you're unreasonable."

"No, I'm perfect."

"As perfect as a broken mirror."

"Tsh. Jerk!"

I back handed his shoulder and glared fiercely at him. He glared back, winning because I'm pretty sure he has the most venomous glares second to Pain. The contest continued for exactly 5 more minutes before his face blurred from my vision and I felt a warmth on my lips and pressure pushing me back. It didn't take long before I returned the feeling moving my hand to the side of his neck. This went on for a good few moments, or just extended seconds. I couldn't tell, my head was dizzy. He pulled back shock and confusion flooded through his eyes as he stared at the ground beside him. I just stared back at him, my mouth hanging open and my mind blank. Whoa. I'm starting to think I'm just a making out doll to these guys... Deidara, Madara and now Kakuzu... This is getting ridiculous. Well Deidara's didn't really count. Though to be honest with myself, I can't complain that much. I think these guys are the essence of perfect human beings. Well minus their couple well hidden flaws. I tried to say something but just inaudible sounds crawled out of my throat.

"Forgive me..."

Kakuzu was the first to speak comprehensible words.

"I was wrong back then. Not that it wasn't a good idea, but nothing has changed.. Well you and I have changed.. but my feelings haven't. You seem to be the only one I can fight and argue over everything about and yet still want to talk to you afterwards."

He seemed flustered and fidgety now, looking everywhere but in my eyes. I could hardly comprehend the words that were coming out of his mouth. Memories of once upon a time when me and him were dating. I was going into grade 8 he was off to high school. Going off to a whole new place. Where I was left in the small fry school. He wanted to keep his options open, figure out who he was... He was 14 dammit! He crushed me! We dated for 2 years! Of course the main problem was probably the fact we had to keep it a secret. The guys were let's say ass holes back then and Kisame was not approving over anything that had a penis. Back then if I was to so much as hug a boy he would question me then have me under surveillance... The guy was mental. Plus the fact he was after every hot girl made him suspicious over everything that moved toward me. After about a year or 2 of this insanity and the fact that I was now in the school everyone knew his kick boxing talent... he gave up. He gets pissed when I mention how much of a mental patient he once was. I shook my head bringing myself back to the present.

"Kawako, I don't know why or what I'm trying to prove right now... Maybe can you give me another chance?"

I thought for a moment, did I really still like Kakuzu? I thought for a moment staring at my hands then over at my 360. I stared at the green ring that glowed. Something turned my stomach around. I looked Kakuzu in the eyes, thinking back a couple minutes ago. Thinking about how we were back in the day. I really did enjoy his company, and it was fun arguing with him over the stupidest of things. I looked back down to my hands.

"I can't Kakuzu. I really loved how we were back then, I really like hanging out with you now, but it's not the same. Plus, I think I've fallen for someone."

"I figured as much."

I half smiled and looked at the pain in his eyes. I bit my lip then wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, I can't date anyone who wants to kill my species."

He chuckled and took the hug while he could.

"Don't worry I guess I would have had to kill you at some point anyway right?"

"Exactly, but of course I would have to implant you with an egg which would then eat you. So it would have been a fair fight."

We both just laughed at each other. I pulled back holding out my hand.

"Truce?"

"I think I deserve a payment for holding to my truce."

"That's saying you would win."

"Well, I would, clearly my combat skills are superior to yours."

"How the hell do you come to that conclusion?"

"You waste your skills on electronic games."

"No, I just have enough skill to be amazing at everything at once!"

"Hah! Don't be so absurd."

"Money hungry loser!"

"You're just a plain loser."

"Prostitute."

"Game whore."

"Prick!"

"Bitch!"

"Who left you two in the same room without restraints?"

We looked over to see Kisame standing in the hallway looking at us with crossed arms.

"He took the car... She shot me in the head... while I was clearly being mauled... I was left for dead... Alien... Predator... he started... she said.."

Our stories and excuses ran together, Kisame just stared at us confused and unable to understand anything we were trying to say.

"How about you both shut up and call it a day?"

"That reminds me, I have to get to work. I'll see you guys later!"

Kakuzu jumped up and bolted out the door. I guess he was late. Time is money you know... I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts.

"What's up?"

"You're just in time for the last AVP movie!"

"Cool, I guess that means you watched all the Predator and Alien movies already?"

"Mmhm, Itachi and Zetsu showed up around the time I was on the Alien movies. Didn't trust me alone?"

"Heh, no, they come on their own. I just told them I was going out."

"Riiight. Cause Itachi loves my company."

He laughed and turned on the DVD player, I put the next movie in. Aliens Vs. Predators; Requiem. It began and we happily watched it in silence, until my guy showed up and I cheered or we cheered when an Alien would pwn some stupid human.

It was Tuesday, and the team decided it was time to start soccer again. Though half the school year was over and soccer wasn't starting again till next year. Also, it was also another birthday party coming up this weekend. Hidan's and Sasori's passed. I can barley remember Hidan's while Sasori pretty much demanded nothing be celebrated for him. It was a scary scene when we actually showed up to celebrate. Poor Deidara baked a cake only to get it smashed into Kakuzu's face. But this weekend is actually Kisame's birthday celebration. I don't even think any of us actually knew the exact date for birthday's we just decide we need to party and pick a name out of a hat. As long as everyone gets gifts before the first name comes around they're happy. Anyways, after school I went to the mall with Madara. A little of him forcing a date upon me and a little of I needed to get Kisame a gift. He figured it was safe to roam around mask less but brought his mask anyways just in case.

"Why don't you just tell them who you are?"

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"Why can I know?"

"Look a store!"

He pointed off in a direction. I continued to look at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Maadaraa! Pllleeeaaassseee..."

"No."

I grabbed his arm and began to sniffle.

"I'm the one who beat the crap out of Pain in grade 8."

I dropped my arms and jaw. No...

"No fucking way?"

"Shhh!"

"Me and him had some bad blood back then, so I decided it was time to deal with it like men. Well... I destroyed him and the guys didn't seem to enjoy that fact. I left for a year and came back to this school but as Tobi instead. Me and Pain didn't hate each other so I decided to keep the charade up and get back into the group. The guys are pretty cool, plus this school had the greatest kick-boxing team and now it seems soccer teams."

He said nudging me with his elbow. I just smiled. Trying to picture everything he just told me.

"Wait... Does that mean Pain knows who you really are?"

"Yes."

"Then why does it matter?"

"Pain is a man who goes by strength and power. He is the lets say Alpha of the group. He understands that me and him have dealt with our problems and can get over them. The guys on the other hand are like a bunch of grudge holding girls. I did wreck their greatest fighter on the team though, so it is understandable to a point."

"Wow... So, you're all a bunch of females?"

He smacked me over the head. I laughed as I rubbed the sore spot and looked up. That's when I saw it. In an antique store. It was perfect! I ran in and after borrowing 40 bucks from Madara I had his gift. I now owed the crimson eyed man dinner and a movie. Which I really didn't mind, it was always fun around him. He's like a girlfriend I never had. So it was 5 o clock the next movie started at 7:20 and the gift was in the trunk of Madara's car. I had to get more money out of the ATM, I didn't like using bank cards at places. Finally after getting situated me and Madara sat at a table in a half ass fancy restaurant. It wasn't much but it was enough that you could wear a plain dress and dressy shirt and still look normal. We sat across from each other in a booth area seat. I loved booths, they were more private and comfy. I sighed resting my head on my arms. As usual Madara stared at me with his arms crossed on the table. After our drinks were served and a few more moments after that Madara finally spoke up.

"What are you thinking Kawako?"

I turned my head, my chin resting on my arms looking up at him.

"What am I thinking? I am thinking, who created chocolate covered foods..." I sat up so I could use my hands and expressions while talking. "...Like raisins.. Who really woke up one morning and thought, these shrivelled fruits would be quite excellent with a milk chocolate wrapped around them! Hell lets try every fruit while were at it! except apples... Apples will be covered in a thick, thick glaze of sugary substance, caramel even, sometimes a red sugar syrup!" I folded my hands in each other setting them in front of me on the table. I tilted my head as I kept looking in Madara's eyes, which nothing showed. Even his face stayed still as stone, except a light twitch of the one corner of his mouth which would go unnoticed if I haven't been watching carefully. "Whose idea was it to make all healthy foods unhealthy? I believe it is very unnecessary, I find raisins amazingly delicious."

"You truly are one of a kind Kawako."

A light smiled played on his lips and he took a breath and looked down, removing his arms from the table as he seemed to notice our food was on its way. Damn he was good. I licked my lips as I looked down at my steaming pasta in front of me.


	14. Forbidden Sexy NinjaOut Pops Mysterio

muwhahah! TWO chappys up in one week :) meet chapter 12.5... and the big ol .5 means it was inspired by a fan! and my fav fan of all of course being YAGHTG (?) XD lol i had the idea up but she inspired it to be funnier! forgive the beginning is sorta lame in my opinion.. i had very lack of inspiration plus zetsu is really difficult to pull off sometimes .. sill plant.. and also this is where things turn WRONG DUN DUN DUNNNN  
mmmhm big old drama, of course what world would we live in without high school drama lol! BUT i hope you all like the new twist i have in store and I am SOO HAPPY about all the reviews and alerts i am receiveing for this and other stories by you amazing readers! you have me so stoked i have updates coming out the butt every week 5 days a week! sept mondays. mondyas are slow.. well i think that is enough rambling for me im sure you all are either annoyed or have skipped this little note by now.. anyways thank you soo much for your reviews and alerts and favourties! it really makes my day!  
well anyways.. im still looking for more voters! so dnt mind stoppign by my profile to pick a fav character of yours! :D  
OR if your bored, you can send in suggestions of stories and such, i looove challenges! :D  
**R&R**  
P.S I only own Kawako and the high school plot for these Naruto characters. I do NOT own the characters of NARUTO  
P.S.S I don't know if i ever explained the zetsu talking, in case I havent or if mayeb youve forgotten, the italics are his 'darker' half of his personality disorder lol

* * *

I paced around my room, discarding clothes to wear left, right and centre. Tonight was my date with Zetsu. The other night he came up with the idea, we'll try it, if it goes well, we will talk to Kisame about it. Why I needed to talk to him about anything boggled me, but Zetsu felt it was the right thing so I had no choice but to agree. Though he cheated with his pretty yellow eyes. I finally decided of an article of clothing that was rare for me to be seen in. It was a plain black, halter top cocktail dress. The one side flowed down a little further into a point, making a nice shape to my legs as It slanted up to my thigh. I grabbed a pair of track pants and pulled them on, over top, stuffing the end of the dress underneath. I grabbed a black and white, zip up sweater and pulled it over, putting on my old backpack on my back. I left my hair down. Now the hard part came. I ran down the stairs as I usually did, Itachi and Kisame sat on the couch watching some random show.

"I'm going to the arcade! I'll be home later!"

"Wait!"

I cringed I was so close, my hand on the door handle.

"Who are you going with?"

I bit my lip thinking about it for a moment, I guess it wouldn't hurt either way the story will check out. I sighed.

"Zetsu..."

I heard a scuff from the large man and saw a smirk on Itachi's lips.

"Alright, get out."

I smiled and bolted out the door faster then a normal person. I got up a few houses and stripped of my sweater and pants, stuffing them in the backpack, pulling out a pair of black heels with a custom pale blue shark across the strap over my toes. I nodded at my outfit and shoved my backpack in the bush beside me. I began to half run and half walk as I heard an engine rev. I looked up to see Zetsu sitting on the side of the road with a dark green, 2008 Kawasaki Ninja 250. I absolutely LOVED that bike. Until I found my own house or Kisame did I wasn't allowed to get one. It was dangerous yadda, yadda, bullshit. I skipped over to see Zetsu a helmet on his head but the visor up, showing his eyes. I smiled and caught the black helmet he threw at me. I pulled it over my head and jumped on the tiny seat that was on the back end of the small bike. It really wasn't much of a two person bike, but, I'd sit on the handles if I could! I wrapped my arms around his waist and he took off in a second, the front tires lifting up ever so slightly. He sped down the roads and I had a dorky smile on my face, hidden of course by the tinted helmet I wore. We reached the parking lot and I jumped off the bike pulling the helmet off at the same time. I finally noticed Zetsu's outfit then. He wore a pair of black jeans and a tighter fitting white dress shirt. He looked absolutely stunning! He left his hair down, flowing around his face. I just stared, amazed at the beauty as he sat on his bike, his helmet under his arm. I probably looked like a total idiot, and by the chuckle of the green haired man, it seems I did.

"Take a picture it lasts longer, _Idiot._"

"Shut up, let's go."

We sat at a table with a candle in the middle and desert menus standing around it.

"This is much more fancy then I took you for Zetsu."

"_What's that mean?_"

"It means this is a very nice dinner, thank you Zetsu."

I cooed the man that sat across from me. He narrowed his eyes in a light glare.

"What can I get you guys to dink this evening?"

She asked as she set down menus in front of us.

"Virgin Daiquiri please."

"I'll just have a coke."

The girl nodded and twirled away. I smiled staring at the man who looked over the menu.

"What are you looking at Kawako?"

"Yooou..."

"_Why?_"

"I don't know this just all seems weird to me. You're the first one to actually just ask me on a date."

Minus Orochimaru, but that doesn't count, nor does he need to know.

"There were others?"

"Mm. Me and Hidan I guess had a little thing, didn't last long. I started my relationship with Kakuzu.. which you're not suppose to know about so you better keep your mouth shut! And well, I guess Madara did as well, but that's a whole different story..."

"Wow, you're more popular then I thought.._ Heheh._"

I glared at him. "Jackass."

With that the waitress brought us our drinks, I smiled and thanked her.

"Have you decided on your meal tonight?"

"Yes, I'd like the Chicken Parmesan please, with garden salad. Can I have a shrimp entree as well please."

The girl nodded as she jotted down the notes. I sighed.

"The Chicken Parmesan as well please, ceaser salad instead though."

She nodded and wrote down my order.

"I will be back with your starters."

Zetsu thanked her and I began sipping at my orgasmic drink. Zetsu leaned back, looking all tough guy like, I couldn't help but snort out a laugh at him. He narrowed his eyes at me, glaring. I just smiled back.

"This is a different look for you Zetsu."

"_Different as in I'm going to have to kick you,_ or kiss you different?"

"You look nice, you moron."

He smirked, and the waitress brought us our starters, our salad and his shrimp. I scowled at the crustations he dipped in some sort of salsa like sauce and shoved in his mouth.

"You just lost all chances of getting lucky..."

"_Mmmm. Shrimp._"

"You sicken me... I hope you know that."

"That's alright, good luck getting home Kawako."

"You wouldn't?"

He shoved another piece of crustation in his mouth, licking his fingers after. I grimaced at the sight, man he can be a real jackass.

"Care to make a bet Kawako?"

I bowed my head, stuffing my mouth full of lettuce, mumbling to myself. The man laughed and we continued to eat in silence. After a few moments, I sat there with my empty bowl as he was finishing up his lettuce.

"Boys are fat..."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"If I recall correctly, I remember a moment where you out ate us all in that contest."

I blushed, remembering the time we had a hamburger eating contest.

"Yeah, but that was a contest and burgers are just delicious!"

He chuckled, finishing the last mouthful of his salad. Our food arrived, half way through I broke the seemingly comfortable silence.

"Why do we need to tell Kisame?"

"_We don't_, if you don't want to continue this."

I narrowed my eyes at my food. I know I like Zetsu, at least more then the rest of the guys. I've had enough encounters to know for sure there was nothing there. I sighed, I don't know. I looked up at the yellow eyes and shook my head.

"You're impossible Zetsu."

"I can't be impossible, I'm here. _You mean I'm improbable._"

My eye twitched.

A while later and we were back on the bike, I could tell we were heading to the arcade, a large smile was plastered on my face, it's been so long. The wind slowed down as he brought the bike to a stop. I jumped off, almost losing my balance. I pulled the helmet off and smiled.

"Walk much? _Idiot._"

"Shh. Pacman time!"

He smirked as I took off into the building of many colourful lights and bleeping noises. A couple of the kids tensed up looking at me. I then realized I didn't have my bandana on, and the large smile I wore showed off my pointed teeth. My face dropped instantly and I dropped my shoulders, hiding myself behind my bangs. A arm wrapped aorund my shoulder and a face was right next to mine. Zetsu whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry about it. _You're smile is spectacular._"

I blushed and turned my head, gettign caught off guard as the man kissed my lightly and quickly on the lips before he took off to the back of the room. It took a couple seconds before I realized he was going to my pacman machine.

"Hey! No! That's my game! Go Away!"

I ran into him, trying to push him out of the way before the game started. I almost had him but he stepped back causing me to fall on the ground in front of the machine, he just leaned over and began playing.

"Jerk!"

"Not my fault you have no sense of balance! _Clumsy fool._"

I growled at the man as I stood up, brushing myself off. I watched him play, I couldn't help but notice the skill he played. I was impressed, and believe me, it takes a lot to impress me in pacman.

"Yeah! Go Zetsu!"

After man moments the screen blinked.

"New High Score!"

I patted him on the back before I noticed the name he put in. Pacdude 101.

"You! You deceiving bastard! You're the one trying to take my name off the scoreboard!"

He smirked as I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him hoping his fingers would randomly break so he couldn't play anymore.

"_Suck it up._"

I hip checked him out of my way and began my own game. It was time to bring out the big ghosts.

"I'm going to DESTROY you!"

"Hm."

An hour passed and I was satisfied having his name washed off the top 10, which was now replaced with my name!

"Muwhahah! I am THE pacman ruler!"

"_Ruler of morons._ Haha! Yeah, wanna go back to my place for COD? We can settle the final scores there?"

"Tsh, we already know I am superior!"

"We'll see."

We left, taking our spots back on the amazing bike he owned. Oh how I dreamed of stealing this thing!

It was 3 in the morning, and my mind was half dead. I sat in a ball on a small black couch, watching this traumatizing movie. I have never seen any of the Freddy or Jason movies, and according to Zetsu, that is illegal. So I'm now on some number of intense thrilling killing of stupid teenagers who think legends are silly. I'll tell you one thing, I will never be going anywhere with any slight rumour or legend or story about any sort of death! The girl was walking through the forest, it flickered from her to the man that seemed to lurking not that far away. It showed his hand with a large shiny knife, edging closer. I gripped the blanket that was wrapped around me ever so tighter, my knuckles almost split my skin. Zetsu walked up and tapped my shoulder the same time the girl screamed getting a knife stabbed into her stomach. I screamed with the highest pitch my vocal cords could come up with, also jumping about 5 feet in the air.

"_Holy shit Kawako!_"

I hid underneath the blankets shivering. Sure I could last with some alien race, or people blowing up, but I was horrible with suspense and more realistic scenes. I heard Zetsu put something on the table and then sit down beside me, pulling me over on his lap. I peeked my eyes from out of the blanket to look at the green haired man. I was blushing from embarrassment about my outburst. But his timing didn't help at all either.

"_I never took you for being such a pansy._ It's hilarious!"

"Shut up jerk!"

He tightened his grip around me and I turned my face back to watch the movie. I rested back on the man and sighed happily as he lightly kissed the back of my head. There was no doubt about it. I think I'm falling in love with Zetsu.

I woke up in the same place I fell asleep,. In Zetsu's arms on the couch. His head was laying back on the back of the couch. A light snore came from his opened mouth, drool coming out the side of his mouth. I chuckled to myself as I stood up stretching. I looked at the window to see the sun. Something was nagging in the back of my head. Nagging and nagging like some kind of nagging parent. It finally hit me, and it hit me hard.

"SHIT!"

I shouted and Zetsu sprang away, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"_No Jason!_"

I looked at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Watch to many scary movies?"

The man groaned, curling into a ball, wrapping himself in the blanket I used. I narrowed my eyes and ripped it away from him. I noticed I had his kick boxing outfit on.

"Get up! Do you realize the shit I'm going to be in from Kisame! He's going to torture me, kill me, torture me more, then leave me dying for eternity!"

I was pacing back and forth in front of Zetsu's door now, pulling out my hair. Zetsu handed me a helmet, he looked calm and cool, like always, no fear of the doom that was awaiting us both. I can feel the anger from the large blue man at home already.

"How can you stay so calm! He's going to murder us both!"

"_Freaking out won't save you._"

I sighed, he was right, but that didn't help my nerves twitching and going all whack. I could die from a stroke right now...

I stood in front of my house, the whole building seemed to have a more murderous intent then the movies we just watched.

"Please, it's not to late, we can fill up your tank and just run! I don't mind living on the road! It'll be fun!"

He ignored me walking up to the door. I sighed and trudged my way to the house. I turned the handle and walked in. Kisame was sprawled out on the couch watching T.V. He didn't seemed phased at the least. Zetsu walked past me, sitting on the other couch. I stared at them in shock. What the hell was going on.

"I called Kisame last night, letting him know what we were doing. _Idiot._"

I blinked, not being able to register what was going through my own head. I think whatever small amount of sanity I once held was gone, simply blown away, like the seeds on a pollinating dandelion. I walked over and sat beside Zetsu, still scared of Kisame. Zetsu nudged me and nodded toward my brother, who seemed to be holding back a smirk. I narrowed my eyes at the yellow eyed man sitting beside me. I sighed in defeat, man I'm sighing a lot lately, I wonder if that's some sort of problem? I shrugged, turning to my intimidating older brother, it's weird he's never seemed this intimidating.

"Kisame, as you know I was with Zetsu. And, he has some crazy idea that I need your permission to live. So, would you mind if me and Zetsu tried... what's the word.. dating?"

He looked at me, looked at Zetsu then back at me. He stared at me, looking into my soul with his tiny pale blue eyes. Just staring. I began to glare at him from his creepy staring and his lack of an answer.

"Yes, I do mind."

"I don't see why I need to bother telling you who I date, not like I've ever met any of your girlfriends."

"What happens when you two break up? I am not going through your moody little swings when I bring him around, nor am I gonna go through him not wanting to come here because your here. And for your information I haven't had any girlfriends, so don't try and turn that shit on me."

"So, I have to suffer because there's a slight possibility we might have a messy break up?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you have to be such a jack ass! I get the fact I'm your little sister and the fact that mom and dad are not here, but really, it's not like I can't do anything for myself! And where do you get off saying when we do break up and assuming it's going to be messy!"

He now stood up towering over me. I was slightly scared, but I held my ground, glaring up at the towering man.

"Because you're 17 and no offence to you or Zetsu, your young and it's doubtful that you'd last!"

"Mom and Dad met in high school! They've been married since Collage! Plus me and Kakuzu dated for 2 years! It didn't end well! But, even as much as it hurt us, we sucked it up and still kept contact, eventually becoming good friends, like I am with all of the guys now! No body knew, so don't say I'm to immature or young to know what's right for my friends or family!"

I was furious and almost in tears, I can't believe how much this simple thing is pissing me off. He just stared down at me. Anger so clear in his eyes now it almost hurt.

"I forbid it."

I just stepped back, blinking. All seriousness was in his voice. Zetsu just sat there saying nothing. I just dropped my arms and head. I turned around and walked out of my house, shutting the door nicely. I began to walk, where, I wasn't sure, but I needed away from my brother. The first time in so many years that we got into a fight like this, or a fight in general. We've been on good terms. I pulled my fingers through my hair. I don't even know who to turn to. I don't have any friends. Well, no good friends, just soccer buddies or people I talk to at school... The guys are the closest thing I have, but seem to be out of bounds. I sighed kicked a stone. I heard it hit someone. I looked up from sidewalk I was watching. A boy stood there, he wore blue jeans and a purple tee shirt, it somehow fit snug to his small frame. His stance reminded me of a girl in a way as his arm was across his torso, holding up his other elbow. His eyes were blocked by the glare across his glasses. His silver hair tied back in the normal ponytail. He looked very, less nerdy at the moment.

"What's wrong Kawako? Can I help you at all?"

I looked at him as the sun rose from behind him, he looked like a saviour angel. I almost broke down right there, instead I just smiled.

* * *

cliff hanger! HAHAHAH! can anyone guys the knight in mysterious armour? :).. i apologize for the cliffy.. just gotta wait till wednesday! :)  
33


	15. Happy Birthday Fish Sticks

Another week another chapter.. things are really heated up between Kisame and Kawako.. do things resolve or does a betrayal beyond betrayals occur? ooh the suspense.. but until then lets get CRUNK! Ooo my favorite Zetsu quote is posted within this story can you spot the amazing words of wisdom?  
**enjoy!**  
**R&R :)**  
p.s dont forget that poll..  
p.s.s THERE is now a picture of Kawako on my profile, just click the _little link at the bottom_. it is only a rough Paint Program pic, just to give a _general idea! _  
**THANKS to all who have reviewed, alerted, faved or bother to read this far! 3**  
apologies for the random font changes -shrugs- im bored..

* * *

Madara in his mask and I pulled up in the driveway. I knew Kisame would not be home quite yet since him and the boys needed to round each other up and figure out there booze situation. Me and Tobi... Brought in the gift that has been in Madara's trunk since Tuesday, so I had to still wrap it up, which would be in this snowman wrapping paper left over from Christmas. Yeah, I'm pretty cheap, I use the same wrapping paper every birthday and holiday. Anyways, we wrapped it up and left it in my room. I could hear people walking around downstairs already. Itachi and Zetsu were the first to show up, which is no surprise, they are Kisame's best buds or wing men or whatever the idiots call themselves now a days. I ran down the stairs to see what they were up to. I got ignored by Itachi and only a small wave from Zetsu... They were bringing in cases of beer and bottles of whatever they bought in the brown paper bags. I could tell now it will be another hell of a night. I ran out to the car to help them, where I then found Kisame talking on his cell phone, which I sometimes forgot he even had! Tobi was close behind me. I waited patiently in front of Kisame while he finished up his conversation to someone that seemed to not be coming to the party tonight. The phone went clink and I jumped on Kisame.

"Happy Birthday you ol' fish stick!"

He hugged back ever so slightly before pushing me away after noticing what I said, he gave me a hateful glare. I just smiled and grabbed the last bottle from the trunk, shutting it. Kakuzu then strolled up to the house. I'm surprised people are showing up so early. Though it probably was only going to be the normal group plus one or two from whoever. So really, it wouldn't even be that shocking if they all just showed up right after school. I figured Hidan would be bringing Ino... Also, it turned out Kisame's secret girlfriend who I had no idea he had, wasn't going to show up. I was awfully pissed about that...

"How could you not tell me... Your own sister! Your flesh and blood.. that you had a girlfriend! God forbid if I had a boy around.. but when you get a girl no rules apply! You just la de da off, not bothering to let me know! ASSHOLE!"

"Really Kawako... You're going to rant on about this? It's my birthday."

"Not anymore! I declare your birthday a lie!"

"You're being such a tool!"

"Tsh, says the guy throwing around his tool..."

"KAWAKO!"

I began laughing at my over rated joke and ran off before I could get hurt. I decided I would go hang out with Itachi since, he seemed to be the only one sitting on his ass doing nothing as usual.

"Sup?"

"Nothing."

"Going to challenge me to beer pong?"

"That is a useless question."

"Haha. Right on! You know you'll lose right?"

"You know you've said that 6 times and lost every time?"

"You know you really do suck and I mean literally.. You just suck the fun and joy out of everything and one around you. It astounds me."

A glare like no other was directed to me and I suddenly felt oh so helpless, like a spec of dust among rain drops. I tried to smile at him.

"I'm only joking around, see what I mean?"

He rolled his eyes, but a small smirk twitched at his lips. My job here was done. I noticed through the past while that I have gotten waaaaay to friendly with these guys. I think back to what seems like yesterday when they were just guys who took up space and ate all the food. I sighed, those were the daaaysss. I walked into the unsupervised kitchen and grabbed the juice out of the fridge. I filled a large glass slightly more then half way and did a quick check around, nobody was paying attention so I took one of the paper bags and pulled out a bottle of rum. A large smiled crept onto my lips as I cracked the seal and filled the rest of my cup. I closed the lid and quickly put it back into the paper bag, grabbing a straw from a drawer and scurried upstairs to my room. I had a shit load of homework to do, since I've been abusing it and well, not focusing much. I closed the door, putting my i-pod on the speakers hitting play on my newly made playlist. I developed a small liking to music while alone and doing a small task like homework or drawing. I took a large sip of my drink, set it on my desk and rummaged through my bag to pull out my biology. I sat down, staring at the pages in front of me. I brought the drink close enough so I could sip on it while I worked, and well that's what I did. I still couldn't believe Kisame, he never told me he had a girlfriend, and all those times he's disappeared makes so much sense now. Yet, he has some sick right to try and forbid me seeing Zetsu? Sure, he's nice enough to keep that between us, not saying or acting weird in front of everybody, but FUCK I was pissed.

After about almost more then 2 hours and my bio done, business halfway, I was shocked no one has knocked on my door. Humming to the music that filled my room I turned to see the clock it was 6 o clock. A few more of the guys had probably shown up, they're probably playing xbox. I took a large breath and cracked my knuckles... Once again I started my homework, finishing the last quarter of my drink. I tapped the end of my pen in the pad of paper that was my business notebook. It seems my playlist was beginning to repeat it self with a couple songs, well that I could notice anyways. As I brushed my hands through my hair getting annoyed at this homework and projects I've buried myself in. I heard a light tapping on my door. I tilted my head to peek under my arm at the intruder. The door opened and silver hair stood out first.

"Sup?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

I dropped my arms and grabbed my cup.

"Top it up please."

"It was you who opened the rum!" He pointed at me as he shut the door behind him.

I lightly smiled and tried to sip at the small sips that formed in the bottom. He walked over and threw himself on the bed behind me. I shifted sideways and brought my knees up to my chest.

"Why you here?"

"I'd ask the same question, usually your running around being an annoying runt."

"My marks are dropping, I'm not used to having a social life."

"What are you blabbing about?"

"I usually just ignored you guys, after you all went into high school. I played soccer, did my school work and once in a while hang out with the guys from soccer. I'm slipping Hidan, I'm just slipping."

He just stared at me with a blank stare, with an eyebrow raised. He blinked and shook his head.

"You're a fucking tool is what you are. Now how bout you shut up and come celebrate, everyone else is already here. Plus I think Deidara is feeling left out, being the only girl and all."

Me and him both chuckled and I stood up stretching, popping all the abused muscles and joints in my body.

"You're a real ass you know that? And I thought Ino was coming?"

"Heh, Yeah, a little later, she had to do something or something. I don't fucking know.."

I jumped on the bed beside him, leaning against his shoulder.

"Well buddy ol' pal, I say we go down and grab ourselves some Scooby Snacks."

He stood up, pushing me into the bed as he did so. "You're a dumbass."

"We got work to do now, you're not fooling me I can see the way you shake and shivah!"

"Really? Kawako, you defiantly need to get out more."

I chuckled at my own singing and jumped up on his back. "Mush."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, which I was surprised his arms could bend that far from all the muscle blocking them but they did. He took off running and I began screaming. He jumped out the door and twirled in the air. My back smashed into the wall with a very loud thud and a gasp of air burst out of my lungs.

"OWW! YOU JACKASS!"

He let go and I feel on my ass. I laid on the ground rolling back and forth as the pain in my ass and my lungs and back from the hits echoed through.

"Urrghhhh... Hiidaaann, I'm going to kill youuu."

"Yeah right, it seems that way from up here."

I flipped him off and I heard steps coming up the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I pointed to Hidan and glared as I saw the blue man peek up the stairs.

"He tried to kill me!"

Kisame rolled his eyes and walked back down the stairs. He went back talking to the guys about something I couldn't really hear. I pulled myself up and punched Hidan in the arm as I walked by. I glared daggers at him as I passed and went down the stairs. Deidara was sitting on the counter in front of me. I walked over to him first.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Good. hmm."

He passed over his drink in an offering. I pushed myself on my tippy toes smelling the drink. Vodka. I took the glass and a drink. I was not wrong, and I don't think he mixed any more then a couple centimetres of juice in it. I cringed my face in a sour way as I passed the glass back over. He chuckled in his adorable way. He was the cutest of the bunch no doubt about that. Itachi and Kisame were playing some rounds of beer pong to pass the time, Pain, Kakuzu, Konan and Sasori were playing 360 while Hidan ripped on people who got killed. I pulled myself on the counter with Deidara, he moved over a bit so I wouldn't fall into the sink.

"You bake the cake again?"

"Yeah. Gets me out of buying gifts. I'm horrible at that. hmm. Wha'd you get him?"

"An antique sword, It's fairly big and is carved in this scale like pattern for the blade. There is a shark head on the handle with ruby eyes. It's a really cool, I wanted to buy it for myself."

"You love that antique store for gifts don't you?"

"Yeah, I got everyone but Pain's and your gift."

"That was an amazing gift Kawa, can't believe you really made that."

"Yeah, I took a couple lunches from soccer and made it in art. Kurenai let me borrow clay."

"Mmm."

He took the last swig of his drink and passed me the cup. I grabbed it while I hopped down, walking toward the fridge. I grabbed the Vodka and filled half the cup, sprinkling in a little more. I poured the strawberry drink in. I grabbed a straw and stirred it throwing the straw in the sink afterwards.

"That's not rum right?"

"MmMmm." I hummed as I gulped down some of the drink.

I passed the glass and pulled myself back onto the counter beside my rosy cheeked blond friend. He was being very quiet for being drunk. I heard a cheer and a sound of disappointment from the pong table further into the kitchen. Kisame was standing proudly with a very large smile across his. Itachi looked like he just stepped in dog shit. Which was a little harsh if you ask me. I jumped down and scampered over to the table. I patted the blue man's back.

"What a Birthday, you finally won against Itachi Uchiha."

"Haha! In your face bud!"

I sound of disgust came from the pouting coal eyed man across the table. I grabbed two beers from the case and walked back over passing one to Itachi.

"Let's bring that ego back up shall we? A game?"

He thought for a moment but seemed to lose focus in his own sight, he blinked a couple times and shook his head.

"Nah, later."

The red across his face spoke pretty loudly. These guys were all getting buzzed. I smiled from the side of my mouth. Kisame put his arm over my shoulder pulling my in a large hug. He messed up my hair as he spoke.

"Where's my gift Kiddo?"

"Hah! Let go sharky and I'll get it."

"Tsh. Hurry up shark bait!"

I pulled down my eye and stuck out my tongue. I quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed the large box that just barley fit under my bed. I carefully carried it down stairs trying to peek around the sides of the snowman paper. A large toothy grin was on Kisame's face when he saw the size of the box. The guys began to crowd around in the kitchen, since I put the box on the island before I fell or dropped it or both and lost my head. He licked his lips and rubbed his hands together before he unwrapped the gift. He tore open the box, throwing the tape on the floor with the paper as well. He pulled out a large thing in bubble wrap and a metal pole thing, which I guessed was the stand for it. He unravelled the thing carefully, guessing it was something breakable. He eyed the shiny silver handle and and the dark blue scale pattern that formed the blade. His eyes sparkled in delight as he saw the giant weapon. He twirled around and smothered my in a vice grip. My voice oozed out as he strangled the life out of me.

"Thank you Kawako! You know just what to get me!" He twisted to put me in a headlock and ruffled my hair. "You're the coolest loser of a little sister any guy could want!"

"Kisame! Let go you dump oaf!"

I began punching and pulling at his arm, he finally let go as he noticed the guys moving closer and closer to his new precious sword. I brushed and patted my hair down fixing it the best I could, I walked over and plopped myself on the couch. It took me a moment but I noticed Madara was gone. I bit my lip but then just shrugged. I grabbed a controller and clicked the middle 'X' on the controller, the screen brightened and I went to the main menu, changing the screens and hitting some buttons I was now waiting for a match for online play, I was editing my guns since my brother doesn't know how to pick weapons and always screws with my riflemen class. Well after a rushed final touches and the match began. Zetsu had drifted in beside me along with Sasori and Deidara. Itachi was standing off behind the couch as well. The match began I pressed the buttons early and bit down on my lip. 3, 2, 1. And I was off running through the raining map. I ran in a door way and laid down, as expected two enemies came up, one of them had a machine gun the other a rifle. I took the guy out with the rifle quickly moving on to the machine gun.

"First blood! hmm. Right on Kawa!"

"Shhh!" I waved a hand at the blond on the other couch.

He raised an eyebrow at me and scuffed. This continued on for about an hour before I finally gave in. I was back in the group and everyone was getting loud and pushy, as usual. I decided it was time for me to drink then join in the obnoxious group. I wondered out and opened myself a beer. I already had a few drinks so it wouldn't take much more for me to get all giddy.

"You know you're underage still. _It is not very moral of you, Kawako._"

I smirked and took a swig on my drink. "If I could recall, you and Mr. Kisame there were under age when you started drinking."

"Shush. _I am you're elder you will respect my authority._"

"Shut up fat ass."

"_Stupid Jew._"

I snorted a laugh and then sighed. Good ol' South Park. I held up two ping pong balls between my fingers.

"Care for a game Zetsu?"

He nodded and opened up the fridge behind him, grabbing two beers. I quickly downed the rest of mine and set up my position on the far end of the table. He passed me the beer and we filled up our cups. I rubbed the balls and got ready to shoot. But before I threw I decided to let Zetsu go first. His golden yellow eyes stared into my blue ones. I began to lightly bite my lip, his gaze was making me melt. I could feel the heat across my cheeks and was thankful the booze covered it up. With a quick flick of his wrist the ball bounced on the table, we didn't break our eye contact but I heard the splunking of the ball hitting the liquid in the cup. I narrowed my eyes at him and this crazy smirk, I lost my train of thought. Literally, I believe I even heard my own thoughts go.. duuuuuuuuuuuh...

"Earth to Kawako..."

I blinked out of my daze and grabbed the left corner cup and drank it down. I dipped the balls into the water, rising them off. This meant war. I of course wasn't so skilled, I had to look at the cups to get it in the middle cup. He drank it gracefully, how I don't know but he did. I tried to mentally scold myself, but I got distracted with the sunken ping pong ball in the top cup.

"You are cheating!"

"I would never. _How dare you accuse me of such things!_"

"Tool."

"_An expert with a pebble can still beat a novice with a sword_."

I stuck my tongue out as I drank my fourth cup. it was 4-2. I was losing with only 2 cups left, he had 4, I knew I would lose, but I really didn't mind. We continued these games for quite some time. The guys were getting rather loud with there video games. In other words everyone was pretty damn intoxicated, me and Zetsu were even getting messed up. He was throwing his shots pretty out there, and I was trying to get to creative with the shot off his forehead into a cup. Sasori stood beside the table chatting with us, cheering for whoever was winning at the moment. I finally noticed Ino had shown up. so Hidan was distracted there, which was getting very graphical at moments. Kisame was excited because his girlyfriend was going to show up tomorrow at noon, but of course he doesn't realize how hung over he's gonna be. I chuckled at Sasori's joke and I chugged back my last cup, Zetsu poured his 3 cups in one and passed it to me. I smiled and stumbled a bit, he caught my shoulder and kept his one arm around them. With the blood rushing to my face I was glad he was there, I almost lost my ability to stand on my own. We walked over to the others who I guess quit xbox and began a card game, Poker. Very nice, till an idea struck my mind as I stared into Deidara's sapphire blue eyes.


	16. Happy Birthday Fish Sticks PtII

Well.. my mind got distracted from my original idea for the other half of this party.. but my original idea will now be the very last chapter of my story! whenever that comes around lol! Well, its the first Saterday for my summer so I thought I'd be the fantastic author that I am and update alll of my stories! I hope you guys enjoy the second half of the party! some mysterious conversation is over heard and then blackout! lol! man don't those suck! lol well I hope you enjoy kawakos adventures when hormones act up and boys open up! :D dont forget to leave some love and /or opinions!

* * *

I will start my plan.. After. I crawled to the fridge and moved around the crap that was in it until I found the box. I pulled it out and set it on the counter. I grabbed plates and forks and peeked back to see if the guys noticed, no body seemed to so I continued. Piece after piece I cut into the chocolate cake with strawberry filling. I drooled over the cake as I cut the pieces for the guys. I would steal small slivers the size of a over filled mouthful after every couple of pieces.

"_Is the Birthday boy not supposed to cut the cake? _I want a bite."

I cut a sliver and fed it to the green haired man. He moaned in delight. A tingle went through my body, I flinched and stuck the candle I prepared in the largest piece of cake that I cut, I borrowed Zetsu's lighter, why he had it I'm really not sure. But anyways, I walked over to the hooligan of boys.

"Happy birthday too the douche baggggg! Happy birthday too Kisame, Happy birthday dear brother! Happy Birthday too yooouu!"

The guys all laughed at me as I flipped them all off. Kisame smiled at me as he took the plate, almost inhaling the whole thing the instant his hand touched the fork. I chuckled and pointed to kitchen with my thumb, hitting Zetsu with my hand as I did so. His cake flew into his face, the vanilla icing, smudged all over his face, his eyes glared at me, tearing apart my very soul. My eyes widen and I ducked under his elbow running away. The guys were pissing themselves laughing and Konan and Sasori were already into the cake. I ducked into the back yard, it was dark, and kind of chilly out, I ducked down behind the porch, peeking over ledge of the porch. I had a large smirk on my face as I watched the group eat and push each other around, drinking, having fun. I was so happy to be here, which is completely different from 2 hours or so ago. I was smiling like a dork by now, a little confused on why Zetsu still hasn't found me yet. Which was then answered with a sound of a voice.

"_Do you always wondering by yourself? _It's unsafe."

I squealed and jumped back hitting something solid behind me. I jumped up and turned around to see what I just hit, which was obvious by now. I stared into darkened yellow eyes.

"D-Do you always try and creep people out by hiding in the shadows?"

"_Mmm. Yes, as a matter of factly._"

I bit my lip as I stared at him, this was going to be bad, I lost control of myself. His warm hands, on my hips, my face moving closer to his, falling deep into his intoxicating gaze. I moved my hand to the side of his face. I closed my eyes and closed the last of the space. Tingles travelled all through my body, he didn't even hesitate to kiss me back, his hand trailed up my side pausing around my neck below my ear. My whole body grinding closer to his, our lips moved as our grips got tighter. As much as I protested, my lungs fought harder, I had to break apart to take a breath. It wasn't just me, I could feel him lightly panting. My face felt redder then a cherry on a cheese cake.

"_Kawako.._"

The slight darker sense of his voice flowed through my ears.

"I-"

"Holy sweet Jashin..."

My eye twitched at the voice, Zetsu just chuckled.

"Hey guys! Come look at what the sprung out of the hell of creepy-ness!"

I raised an eyebrow and well, had to turn around for that one, I twisted half way to look at the man. His blond little girlfriend hanging around his waist. It was kind of spectacular really, he was made to have a girl hang off him. They were a real cute couple, in a strange way.

"Hidan, you are just down right retarded, I hope you know that..."

"Shut up slut!"

Ino slap him on the shoulder and another body came through the door, smacking Hidan over the head.

"Watch you're mouth, that's MY slutty sister."

I looked over at Kisame.. His eyes gave off a very angry warning to what I was doing. I just glared bac at him.

"What the hell guys! I'm RIGHT here..."

"Yeah, right there on TOP of my buddy."

"Zetsu? Heh. I told you guys! And you thought she was into Tobi."

"I refuse to pay you. You incompetent fool."

"Itachi... Fuck you... Kakuzu.. Really? Tobi?"

I felt a little guilty hearing that. Pissed that they were making bets on who I liked. Too bad I'm forbidden to like any of you. I frowned.

"Aww! Kawako, that's too cute!"

I finally decided to get up and brush myself off. I helped Zetsu up, who seemed as normal as ever, which didn't surprise me that much. The whole group seemed to be outside now, all aweing as I helped Zetsu stand. I glared at the whole bunch of em, but broke all eye contact as I looked away and to the ground walking through them. Konan had a dorky smile on her face which I couldn't help but smile shyly back. I scampered back inside only to run right into Tobi. I looked up, this night just got a little awkward. Well, a little more. When I looked into the small hole of his orange swirling mask, my stomach sank and my heart twisted. The one crimson eye, the eye that seemed to swirl with black pain and red fury stared back at me.

"Kawako! I'm sorry, I had to go and finish some things up."

"Oh... Uh, well no problem. I saved you cake. It's in the fridge. Just in case you did come back... Which you did. That's great I missed you."

The guys have dropped it all and have made their way back to the beer pong table. I continued to stare up at Madara. Zetsu made his way behind me, looking eye level to the masked man. I felt oh so very small, and a dark presence seemed to loom over this little area.

"Kawa! Come over here, were making teams and I want you! hmm."

I took off to the blonde man, who was now my hero and I loved him. My old plan seemed to vanish in my drunken haze. I jumped and lightly body checked him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pointed toward Sasori and Pain. I looked at the couple flabbergasted.

"Pain? You're going to play?"

He just nodded his head, I could almost not even notice the slight movement. Konan jumped over with a large smile on her face. She was such a sweet girl, I loved her.

"Yeah, but don't worry about him, me and Kisame are going to be the champions of this tourny! You're going down Pain!" She pointed at the pierced man.

He glared a little at her and scuffed. I began to smile and forget what just happened.

"So who's up first?"

"Us."

Zetsu and Madara walked passed us, the yellow eyed man pushing me out of the way while smirking, I chuckled as I dragged Deidara away with me. The first round... Kisame, Konan Vs Sasori, Pain. Everyone gathered around, even Itachi and Ino who decided to skip out. Nobody has seen Pain play beer pong, so with the alcohol and their ego's boosted they were excited to see the all powerful kick boxing champ be defeated in a mere table game. Plus Konan, the graceful fiance of Pain himself was in the deal as well.

"It's like water versus fire guys!"

Ino cheered out, I gave her a strange look, along with everyone else who heard her.

"How so?"

"Well, Kisame's blue, Konan has blue hair. Then, Sasori has his red hair and Pain with orange."

"Oh.. Damn!"

"That's crazy shit eh?"

"Haha! Does that mean Kisame is gonna kick ass? Ya know, water beats fire and all."

"Damn fucking straight I'm going to win! Pain maybe the almighty god, but I can still kick his ass any day!"

"Is that so Kisame?"

"Now, now Pain, play nicely!"

We all chuckled as the almighty god was so obedient to his almighty fiance.

"Let's get on with this already!"

I shouted and Konan started off with the ping pong balls. It took off with a great start as Konan sunk the first ball, this tourney was different, we doubled the cups so both players can sink and drink at the same time. It was pretty easy not to miss a cup though, but also a lot easier to hit a rim.

The battle raged on, it was getting close, not so good for Pain and Sasori with only 3 cups left, 5 for Kisame and Konan. I stood cheering my lungs out for Kisame. Deidara, obviously cheered for his buddy Sasori but that didn't seem to hurt our team. I noticed Zetsu and Madara were no where to be seen. I decided I would take a break from the excitement and go do some spy work. I could easily see they weren't downstairs so I took a quick peek outside and couldn't see them, so I put the clues in my head slowly due to lack of sense due to the fact I was pretty fried from the too many drinks. I crept up the stairs as quiet as I could. I could begin to hear the mumbling from down the hall. They were in Kisame's room. I walked on my tippy toes, carefully creeping my way toward the door. The mumbles became slightly louder, the one voice was stressed, angered. I knew whose voice it was as well. The dark tone, the manipulative sing song that seemed to play on his tongue as he spoke the words. Madara was pissed. I was beginning to understand the things they were saying.

"It's not that big of deal, were in high school. _It just happened, deal with it._"

"No, I won't deal with it Zetsu, we were brothers. You betrayed me on more then one occasion."

"_I still follow you Madara._ You're still my brother."

"I will get what I want Zetsu, even you will not stand in my way."

"I won't just give up, but_ I won't just leave my brother either._"

"Hm. Loyalty is an admirable trait Zetsu. I will honour that, but I will not treat you lightly. I will win."

I heard shuffling and I bolted it to my room, as quickly and quietly as I could possibly make myself. I ran and sat along the wall on the left of my doorway, behind my door. Zetsu knew about Madara... But what were they talking about, what could they possibly be trying to get. I never even suspected them being that close, brothers... They couldn't possibly be blood related could they? No. I also couldn't picture Zetsu being mean enough to betray someone. I could hear the cheers from downstairs they were conflicting with my trying to be serious thoughts.

"Noo! That's bullshit! There is no way YOU could be that good! It was beginners luck!"

My mouth dropped. Sasori and Pain won. That was unacceptable! I wonder how he did it, I wonder whose next, I hope not me, I don't feel like moving. It wasn't till I sat down that I realized how dizzy I was. My room began to spin slightly as I tried to stare off to the opposite wall. I sighed and just rested my head. Deidara is going to kill me if I don't go back and win that thing, especially now since Pain and Sasori are moving up. Soon enough I heard a crash and manic laughter. Apparently Hidan and Kakuzu are playing and Hidan took a slip. Well, that's my guess from the sounds. I sighed once more as I tried to focus my mind, as weird as it was I had a sudden surge of happiness. I smiled like an idiot and soon enough a shadow appeared in front of me. Startled I squealed very high pitch, ducking into my self tumbling over to the floor. I heard a dark chuckle from above me. I peeked out to see a shadowed figure staring down with yellow eyes.

"Oh Kawako... A little jumpy are we?"

"Zetsu, I swear to Hidan's god I will chop you into a salad!"

"Heh, well maybe you should hide better. _Eaves dropping is very bad._"

I stared at him with one eye squinting.

"It should be illegal how well you know me Zetsu."

"_It takes time and effort to produce the skills I have achieved._"

"I really know nothing about yo do I? Well, aside that you love Call of Duty, your fav movie and show, and the fact that you could never say no to a kit-kat bar. Also countless other useless facts."

"_Those things are delicious._ Nobody has bothered to remember that much."

A small smile, but yet sort of sad was on his lips. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy. Then I realized, it was the booze and my growling stomach. I stretched out a hand and Zetsu grabbed it helping me up I wobbled over but of course Zetsu caught me, holding me still.

"Zetsu?.."

"Mm."

"What were you and Madara talking about?"

He looked taken aback when I spoke the name. But, it didn't take long before he shrugged it off and chuckled.

"_It's nothing to worry about._"

"But, he seemed pissed... What was he talking about you betraying him? I can't picture you doing that, you're such a great guy."

It wasn't till I said this that I realized he still had me in an embrace. His arms closed tighter around my shoulders. I blushed and looked down. His hand moved to my face and he traced the blue lines by my eye.

"KAWAKO!"

I cringed at the very loud voice shouting my name. I breathed out the name of the blonde. The tall man standing before me spun me around and began to push me out of the room.

Downstairs and so far winning against the seeming Sasori and Pain. My mind was blurring in and out. I remember jumping in circles while hugging Deidara in celebration of sinking another cup, after that I was lost. I was going to regret this tomorrow but at the time this night was just too much fun.


	17. The Ultimate Betrayal New Hangover Style

hang over central at the hoshigaki household... and what goes great with hangovers lies betrayal and deciet! thats right what does a little sister do when her big brother goes against his own words? silly group of boys always playing mind games! i love my random twists.. but they always make me want to change the endings of my stroies! lol well anyways hope you enjoy this chapter i loovd it :D sorry for not posting it at midnight! i was out! gomenasai! (sp?) XD ENJOY  
disclaimer; incase of rsome strange reason people forgot, i do not own naruto characters  
claimer; i do own the high school like plot and of couse the very loved Kawako hoshigaki! who is the star in two big stories! and a side character in future stories! :D

* * *

My mind was conscious, but I refused to accept that as I kept my eyes shut and rolled over into the blankets of what I really hoped was my own bed for once. To my relief sleep once again took over my mind.

Poke, poke.

Ignore.

Poke, poke, poke, poke.

My eye twitched as I laid there but I continued to ignore the feeling hoping it'll go away.

Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke.

I snapped up, glaring at what ever was disturbing my just found sleep. It was Kakuzu.

"You are the last one I expected to be there right now. Now go away!"

"It's 3 o clock. Plus were all going out for food. Breakfast food."

I sat there for a moment, my eyes half closed, threatening to shut and put me back into a slumber. I sighed and pulled the blankets off of me. I noticed I was in my Pjs.

"Do I have time for a shower?"

"I don't know but I'll stall them. You need one."

"Thanks for your bluntness Kakuzu..."

I shooed him away and he left, I could hear his steps as he walked down the stairs. I grabbed a pair of baggy, black cargo pants and a tight fitting, plain, white t-shirt. I yawned as I walked out of my room into the bathroom door. It seemed somebody just beat me to the room. I slammed my fist on the door repeatedly. I heard a grunt. I knew who it was.

"ITACHI! GET YOUR ASS OUT NOW!"

"Bite me!"

"Come out and I will!"

"Go away Kawako!"

My eye twitched.

"KISAMEEEEE!"

I stomped down the stairs, the group sat around the kitchen and living room. Nobody was as lively as they were last night. They all had a variety of light and dark bags, depending who got good nights rest days before or not.

"Get that conceited bastard out of our damn bathroom!"

"He'll be out soon. Stop your yelling."

Deidara stumbled over, his arm draped over my shoulder and his chin resting on the other one.

"Morning Deidara."

"Morning champ."

"Does that mean we won!"

He flinched back sticking his finger in his ear, nodding his head in agreement. I squealed and jumped onto the man. He some how managed to catch me just barely, his leg falling back to try and keep his balance. I squeezed him tightly and noticed the black haired man walk down the stairs. I jumped off the blond and darted upstairs. I could hear curses from Deidara as I made my way up the stairs. I looked over the steps to see a foot pull itself into the bathroom. The door closing..

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

I dove trying to stick my hand in the door way, only to be closed just at the tip of my fingers. I dropped my head and just laid there on the ground.

"Kill me..."

I lightly pawed at the door, for about I don't know how long until it opened again, I looked up to see an orange mask staring down at me.

"Is Kawako alright?"

I just dropped my head to the ground. Moaning in annoyance and pain and lazyness.

"Tobiiiii... Kill mee..."

"But then Tobi would be sad, he wouldn't want Kawako to be gone."

I sighed once again and pulled myself up. I trudged in the bathroom and finished getting washed up. I looked at myself in the mirror, I decided I would steal my brothers kick boxing shirt. I switched shirts and frowned, feeling guilty. I shrugged it off and hopped down the stairs.

"Daamn! Look at the little fighter! At least I know I have someone to be my successor at kick-boxing when I leave!"

I smirked triumphantly at my brothers comment.

"Kisame, you're sister is hot."

Everyone turned their heads to stare at the red headed guy who stood against the window. We were all dumbfounded, flabbergasted and just down right shocked that those words literally came out of Sasori's mouth. After I regained my thoughts I skipped over to the red head putting my arm around his shoulders.

"See, this guy gets me!"

I gave him a half hug.

"Don't let it get to your head, I still find you very annoying."

My smile dropped and I sighed, brushing it off I jumped to the front door.

"Now let's go! I'm hungry. Shotgun Kisame's car!"

Deidara walked over to me with a smug smile.

"Too late yeah, I did while you were in the shower."

He winked as he pushed me out of the way and bolted it to the front seat. I glared and could feel the people beginning to push forward. There were 3 cars, Kisame's, Itachi's and Pain's. Pain's was obviously the nicest, but I knew Konan would have shot gun so I raced to Itachi's claiming his passenger seat. Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori in one car. Itachi, Me, Hidan, Ino and Kakuzu in another. Pain, Konan, Tobi, and Zetsu in another. With that we drove off to a little place we like to call Denny's, where you can have pancakes for breakfast, lunch, dinner AND dessert! It was sad though, cause our whole group were known by alll the staff. And the newbies that showed up were always picked on mercilessly by us. I sat humming along to the tune in the song, Ino sang along to it. Hidan mumbled trying to block the sound of the girlier song. Kakuzu was bitching and fidgeting around trying to avoid Hidan's elbow in the face. I looked over at Itachi who looked like he wanted to just drive this car off a cliff.

"Only a few more minutes Itachi."

He looked over at me, his eye twitching with annoyance. I laughed but gave him a sympathetic look as I went back to my humming. Watching the buildings and trees whizz by in the window. When we pulled into the parking lot of the nice restaurant I jumped out before the car was even in park!

"Lets go! Lets go! Lets go slow pokes!"

I was jumping around at the door of the building as the boys and girls strolled up. To be honest, I had no idea where the burst of energy came from, I guess I was just excited for the food. We walked in to be instantly greeted. Plus it was nice to just run around like nothing has happened the past while.

"Well, well, look what we have here, the kick-boxing champs themselves! And the runt."

The taller man walked up with his Denny's uniform and ruffled my hair. I scowled at the man. He gestured with his hand to go ahead to our normal area in the middle of the restaurant, Kisame and Hidan pushed together the couple tables making a long dinning like table and we all took our seats. I don't know how, but I managed to be seated in between Zetsu and Madara themselves. I was a little confused on how Madara ate with the orange mask on his face. I sat there leaning back, sort of trying to sink away int my chair. A young brunette walked up to us with a booklet in her hand.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

I stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes weren't on us, they lingered over a blue haired man I was very familiar with. His eyes giving of this strange look.

"Hey Emily, how's it going?"

I jumped up, causing my chair to fall backwards with a crash. I pointed an accusing finger at the petite brunette. She looked taken back, and the guys just stared at me like I was crazy, which I was but that's just cause I've been around them to long.

"You! I can't believe I was never told! You're Kisame's girlfriend!"

A dark red flushed over the girls face, she smiled embarrassed. I slept in which is why I didn't see her earlier, and she had to work which is why she was gone before I was woken up.

"Heh, yeah."

"Kawako, what the hell?"

For some reason some depressed feeling rushed through me and I picked up my chair and plopped down, bowing my head, hiding my face in my bangs as I stared down to my plate. Kisame continued to order for us.

"The usual, two stacks of every kind of pancake you got! With one stack of french toast for the loser who doesn't like pancakes."

"Hn."

The loser was Sasori, I don't know how he doesn't like them, it was crazy. Everyone called out the drink they wanted, I sort of just sat there, sulking I guess I could say. I can't believe Kisame never told me. Everyone else knew, even Ino looked less surprised then I was, of course I guess she met her this morning. The bastard lied to me, saying he didn't have a girlfriend, forbidding me to be with Zetsu, or any of his friends. I was furious, depressed and everything negative. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to even look at me with a warning in his eye. I was no longer hungry. A weird dark blue feeling lingered around me. I could even feel Zetsu and Madara lean back away from me, scared my dark blue gloom would swallow them up as well. At this point in time, I could almost say I hated him.

"Hello...? Brat! What do you want to drink?"

I looked up, my eyes glazed over, looking but not seeing. I placed my almost blinded eyes to my big brother.

"Go to hell Kisame."

The whole restaurant went quiet, all small conversations going on stopped. Everyone's attention on me.

"What?"

Kisame even seemed to be shocked, not even angry o anything just more confused and shocked.

"I said, go to hell, you lying, controlling, asshole."

With that I got up and calmly walked out of the restaurant. Everyone to confused on whether to stay or go. I didn't care. I guess it was supposed to be like this. Family can't be best friends or share friends, things always get in the way. I walked down the street, frowning to the ground, not bothering to look where I was going. I walked around a few more corners before I walked up to a random house. I knocked quietly on the door. An older man came to the door, opening it.

"Oh, hello there! Come on in, he's just in his room."

I smiled and walked inside, taking my shoes off. I walked up the stairs and walked in the far room on the left. The boy sat at him desk playing around on a laptop on his desk. He was startled at the fact someone just walked in his room. He relaxed when he noticed it was me, turning back to his screen.

"Kawako, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing? Watching porn?"

I walked over peeking over the boys shoulder. It was a site on a college. I frowned.

"No, I'm researching the colleges in the surrounding area."

"Right, you graduate this year."

He nodded, minimizing the page, showing the background with more then half the screen filled up with icons. A scanned drawing of a silhouette dancing in the moonlight was the image of his desktop.

"That's such an amazing picture did you draw it?"

"Yeah.." He twirled on his chair facing me. "..Drawing is something I do outside of kick boxing and my studies, I plan on being a doctor."

I mouthed the word wow.

"You are amazing Kabuto."

The man smiled, it took me a while but I finally noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses. He was pretty cute.

"Why thank you Kawako, now why do I get the pleasure of this unexpected visit?"

I shrugged, plopping myself on his bed.

"Ah, your brother again?"

"I don't want to talk about it, I just wanted to stop thinking."

He nodded in understanding.

"Well, never double think coming here if you need a place to go, anyone on Orochimaru's team will gladly help you out... Well, except Tayuya of course, but don't mind her."

I chuckled.

"Tsh, that bitch needs a reality check."

"The only reason she was on our team was because we needed a female and she was pretty powerful for her size."

"I feel a little bad replacing her."

"Don't she has other things she can do, plus she did it herself after pulling that stunt so long ago."

I scowled at the ground remembering all the pain I was in for so long from that fucking pink haired wench. Kabuto stood up, stretching his arms.

"Well, what would you like to do to distract that small mind of yours?"

I glared at him as I pushed myself off his bed. It was strange, it started with him being just some stupid nerd, and now, he felt like the friend I never had. I smiled at him with my eyes curved.

"Hmm, how about you show me some more moves? The matches start next week right?"

"Sounds good, it's good you came to me, I am the best on the team." He bent down to whisper in my ear. "If I don't say so myself, I'd say I'm even better then Orochimaru himself." He stood back upright. "But that's just between you and me."

I chuckled and nodded my head as I lead the way to the small gym like area he had in his basement. I never thought in a million years I ever join a kick boxing team, and another million years after that did I think I would join my brothers rivals... I no longer had this lingering feeling of guilt. Kabuto was like some kind of emotional antidote, it was addicting.


	18. Deidara Zetsu & Sakura Back To Normal ?

july 2nd! my birthday! hurrah! :D for celebration of me gettign old ima update my stories! yay :) i hope you guys enjoy the updates and for the deidara fans i finally got around to ading him more into it again :P i believe this chapter is pretty damn funny a more uplifting of the anger happening in the Hoshigaki family! how about some birthday reviews ;p 3  
Disclaimer; I do not own naruto characters.  
Claimer: I do own Kawako and the high school set up for the characters!

* * *

I sat in the class room, sitting in between Neji and some random kid I haven't bothered to try and get to know. He talked to the kid across the small alleyway anyway so it's not like he's lonely. Business is the worst class ever! I don't want to own a business, work in a cubicle kind of business or anything that has to do with whatever I'm doing right now. Which I did not know, so I sat, copying whatever Neji was writing down. I was so tired and beaten it was unbelievable. Between soccer and practising with Kabuto, I pretty much did homework and slept. I haven't really hung out with the group since Kisame's birthday. I chat with a couple of them here and there, but other then that, it was pretty awkward. Me and Zetsu still kept contact though, only through Xbox Live. And Madara took me out to dinner the other night. So I guess it's not to different other then. I haven't talked with Kisame in almost a week. Tomorrow was my first match. I was so stoked!

"You know there isn't practice today right?"

I looked over at the brunet beside me.

"What?"

"Guy isn't here today, and a lot of the team have decided to take a day off."

I sighed, greeeaaat... I haven't had a day off from soccer for a whole week, I didn't know what I would do with myself.  
"Oh, alright. Thanks for letting me know."  
I smiled, Neji was like my news feed man. I went back to copying the words he was writing, I hope he didn't mind. The bell rang half way through the explanation of something about numbers. My brain was so numb at the moment. I gathered my work and went to my next class. Geography. I had no care for geography, it was something to waste time and get a credit. I didn't sit near anyone I talked to, though Naruto was in this class, so was Hinata, I didn't talk to her much but I knew her. Neji's sister, so I kinda had to know her. Sakura was also in this class, she was in my class after lunch as well. Photography with Kurenai again. I enjoyed the class. It was fun taking random pictures and shit, you really didn't do much so it was nice. The class went on and on about the different terrains of the world. As far as I was concerned there was sand, water snow and grass... nothing like semi perma frost or whatever it was. People make things in life to difficult. I was beginning to feel like Shikamaru. I miss my old classes, but at least I had him and Gaara in my forth period class, though Gaara sat behind me where Shikamaru and Naruto sat beside me. I scowled when the lunch bell rang, I slowly put my stuff together and trudged out of the room. I went to my locker and threw my bag inside, organizing my stuff, trying to waste time. After about 10 minutes it looked like a cleaning crew just went though my locker and backpack. I put my headphones in, clicking play and walking outside, I looked over to see the guys standing around, Deidara and Itachi sparring, getting ready for the fight tomorrow. I locked eyes with Kisame before bowing my head, frowning and walking off toward the trees. I didn't know what else to do so I sat against the bark and listened to my tunes. Man, was this ever depressing, I can't even remember what I did before the guys. I hummed along to the song that was playing in my headphones. A shadow blocked the sun that was shinning through my eyelids, I peeked out to see a blond staring down at me, his arms crossed and a frown on his face.  
"Deidara, hey buddy!"  
"Don't hey buddy me you bitch. hmm."  
My eyes widen in shock as the guy stared down at me coldly.  
"You have been avoiding us for a week, I want to know what the hell is going on. I'm sick of this shit."  
I sighed and pulled out my headphones, wrapping the wire around the small i-pod. I patted the ground beside me and Deidara's face softened as he took his seat beside me.  
"Have you asked any of the guys?"  
"No, I doubted any of them would know, yeah."  
I narrowed my eyes at him, he raised a blond eyebrow at me.  
"What's that look for?"  
"You're not here as a spy are you?"  
He just gave me this look like I grew a new head. "Have you just lost your mind? hmm."  
I shrugged.  
"Probably. Well, I don't want the others to know."  
"Well, you were always my favourite friend's sibling, yeah, so I suppose I can keep one secret. hmm."  
I smiled, but bowed my head, hiding my face, my smile slipping as well.  
"As you could of guessed, me and Kisame got into a huge fight. Me and Zetsu started seeing each other, and he thought it would be respectful to ask Kisame for a blessing to date, why I don't know, but apparently I'm forbidden to have the slightest feelings for any of you guys."  
The blond began to laugh hysterically. Falling over on his back, his hand on his face and other arm around his torso. I glared at him.  
"You're a jackass."

"I'm sorry Kawako, hmm, but really, he FORBIDDED you? That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard, yeah!"

He began laughing again, I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

"Oh! Can you and me pretend were dating and everything? hmmm, hmm, I would loove to mess with his mind. Can we? Please, please, please! hm."

I began to laugh, shaking my head.

"You're such a shit disturber! No, I don't need anymore tension between us thanks."

He elbowed me and winked. "C'mon, yeah, we'd be the all star couple! hm"

"Hehe, yeah, we would own this school with our amazing hair."

I winked teasing him. He chuckled.

"You're just jealous. hmm."

"So true."

"So, are you going to come with me for the other half of lunch? hmm. It's not so much fun without you picking fun at Pain or Hidan."

I half smiled, pretending to chuckle.

"I don't know Deidara, it's weird."

"Only between you and your brother, the rest of us may not seem like it but... I'll let you in on a little secret. hmm. You were our comic relief and we all kinda miss you."

I shook my head and stood up. Deidara cheered as he stood up himself. I took advantage of him stretching to jump in his back.

"Mush blondie! Mush!"

"Oi! I will not take this shit Kawako! hmm."

"I know, just this once? Please Deidara?"

He glared at me but sighed in defeat. I smiled happily as he walked over to the group of boys. I saw Madara(Tobi) jump around like an idiot as he saw me be carried over. When we got close enough I could finally hear him.

"YAY! KAKAWAKO IS BAACK! Tobi has been sad without Kawako! Hey, hey! Kawako! Tobi has been a good boy!"

"Tobi, shut the hell up would ya?"

I chuckled, they haven't changed at all, it's only been a week though. Kisame kept quiet, I just ignored his presence. I hopped down only to be tackled to the ground by Tobi rambling on and on about something or other.

"Alright, alright! I get it Tobi, get off of me dammit!"

"To think, I was just beginning to remember what it was like to hear quiet."

"I've missed you too Pain!"

"If I would have known he was going to bring you back I would have knocked him out."

I just stared at the red head that seemed bothered by my presence. I walked over, putting my face right in front of the brown eyed man.

"You're telling me from the whole week and a half you've had away from me, in and out of school. You haven't missed me the slightest Sasori no Danna?"

"Hn."

I laughed as he twisted his head, avoiding eye contact. I sighed happily. I liked being back here but this gut wrenching guilt that began to build up in my stomach came back. They are going to hate me, especially Deidara. This was a bad idea, very bad. My thoughts were ripped away when I was picked up by the blond.

"Hey, Kawako, I say we run off and go for some dinner, yeah?"

I glared painful daggers at him, that bastard. I pumped my legs and did a back flip out of his arms.

"Jackass."

"Whoa! When the fuck did you learn to do that?"

I looked at the silver haired brute, man I missed excessive swearing too! I gave him a confused look.

"You just fucking flipped out of his arms! You had some fighting moves and shit, but fuck, when did you learn that?"

I shrugged. "Just some things my new buddy taught me."

"Who is that?"

"You guys don't know him, he's from the school across town, I met him, at umm, the arcade!"

"What's his name, hmm?"

"What?"

I was probably freaking out more then I should have been, but it was getting a little awkward, they can't know, there's no way in hell they can find out! I avoided eye contact, though none of them really seemed to care much, the only people I was worried about were Pain, Zetsu and... Well of course Kisame.

"I asked his name? hmm. Are you stupid?"

"Oh, haha. Nah, just tired, been studying to much. His name, uhhh, his name is Kevin!"

Yes, great save Kawako!

"Heh, sounds fucking retarded to me!"

And with that the guys began to flicker around their own conversations. I looked around, Zetsu gave me this look, it was nothing to do with what just happened more of a 'I missed you' look. I couldn't help but smile at him. It's been weird not spending so much time with him. My happiness crushed when I looked at Kisame, who glared at me. He knew something was up, he knew for a while now, he's my brother, we know everything about each other, as I knew that when I got home, I'm gonna be bombarded with questions, breaking our long string of silence. I bit my lip and turned to join into the conversation between Hidan and Konan.

I was standing in the middle of the soccer field. I wasn't sure why, but I figured if I stood here long enough, my camera would take grade A photos for me. I sighed as Sakura came jogging up to me, snapping a picture at my dazed look. I glared at her after I noticed the flash.

"You delete that picture now!"

"It's film silly."

"Then, I'll have to sabotage it."

The girl glared at me.

"I'll beat you if you touch this film!"

"Aww, pictures of Sasuke on there?"

She seemed to stare off behind me, ignoring my teasing. I raised an eyebrow at the pink haired female.

"Isn't that one of your bother's friends?"

I turned around to see Zetsu walk toward us from the school. My face just totally lit up, as I saw him. I ran at him and jumped into him. He huffed as he tried to keep his balance.

"Zetsu! What are you doing? I thought you had a spare this period with Kisame?"

"_I do. Kisame is being an idiot._ So I thought I'd visit my favourite idiot."

I slapped him on the shoulder turning around. Sakura snapped a couple more shots of me with the green haired man. I blushed lightly, glaring at her.

"Sakura, this is my biddy Zetsu. Zetsu, this is my partner in photography crime, Sakura."

She nodded her head. Zetsu just stared, very uninterested.

"Are you going home today?"

I thought for a moment, I really should go train with Kabuto, but this is Zetsu we're talking about here.

"That depends..."

"I'm saying C O D. You've wimped out on me for a week. _I won't stand for it._"

I rolled my eyes, but smirked.

"Alright master, as you wish."

"_Idiot._ Haha. _Don't laugh!_"

I chuckled at the boy, noticing Sakura's worried glances.

"Go, go, you're distracting my school work."

He smirked and I quickly took a picture. His face turned awfully angry.

"_Delete. Now._"

"Ohh? Do you always go around demanding things."

"_Yes, I do. Gimme that!_"

He grabbed for the camera but I pulled it back. Smirking. He growled and began to chase after the camera.

"Sorry Sakura! Gotta run!"

I yelled back. The poor girl looked so lost and confused. I yelped as I noticed that Zetsu was much faster then I had guessed. I quickly turned my camera around and snapped another quick photo. with both of us running it failed miserably. I settled for shutting it off and stuffing it in my pocket. I pushed myself and ran faster around, taking corners and circling around objects. I was beginning to get tired and Zetsu never let up on my trial. I eventually stopped dead in my tracks.

"SHIT!"

I looked back to get a full blow of Zetsu's body straight into mine.

"UMFF!"

I landed on the ground with the 150 pound of man landing on me. I groaned in pain before opening my eyes. He just chuckled as he left his weight hold me down. I narrowed my eyes at him, his smirk widened.

"Can't you just ask instead of tackling me to the ground?"

"Hmm? If I can recall, you tackled me last time. Also, ask for what?"

It was my turn to smirk as I grabbed his head and brought it closer to mine, connecting our lips. No hesitation as to escalating it to a make-out session in the field. But, of course still being in the school's field. My criminal partner still did not leave. She didn't take any second thought to running up and taking pictures of out make out scene.

"Oh! I'm sure these will make good money. Who doesn't want this sexy scene!"

My eye widen as I rolled the man off of me, jumping up on my feet, my face blushed completely red. I scowled at the emerald girl, who stood, her camera up in one had, the other on her hip. She looked at me as if daring me to come at her. I narrowed my eyes.

"Sakura, hand over the film, and nothing or no one else needs to get broken."

"Haha! Kawako, if I've learned anything from you, it's that you never give up a money maker."

"Bitch!"

She laughed as she turned and bolted it toward the school. There was no doubt she rivalled my running speed, I was slightly quicker, but not quick enough. Once she got through those doors, she had won. The bell rang and we stood hip to hip walking through the hallways getting back to our class. I tried multiple times to snatch the device, but she was waiting for it. Scolding me every time I missed. I just growled, grabbing my back pack and storming out of the room.

"I'll get you back Sakura... You just wait!"

"Ooo, I'm shaking in the knees!"

Instead of leaving, she went into the dark room. That bitch! She was gonna develop those pictures now. I ran up and tried to run in, wrecking her film. The clever female put a chair up against the door handle, stopping any entry.

"Kawako, get to class."

I heard my teacher call out in annoyance at my pounding on the door. I sighed and took my leave. Maybe Naruto and Gaara will cheer me up.


	19. A New Ninja? Round 1!

Ooooo! Its chapter 17! Plus, I dont have homework! ALSO I have a new laptop!  
r.i.p baby acer! XD  
anyways its kawakos first fight :) hope you all enjoy it XD i know one or some of you do not like whats going on with kabuto.. but hes so cuute! i loove him XD  
welll ANYWAYS i hope you enjoy this chapter cause i LOVE this chapter ! :D  
ENJOY

* * *

I stood outside in the shadows of the trees. Waiting to see pink hair. Waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting. I scowled to myself as 15 minutes passed and the girl didn't show. I sighed and sat on the ground. Stupid Sakura and her crafty ways. She is such a female, none of the guys would think of doing such things, and if they did, they couldn't get away with it. A twisting pain could be felt in my stomach. My fight was tonight, of course the guys have theirs as well so it won't be to hard to avoid Kisame. I scowled to myself as the lunch ended and Sakura was no where to be seen in photography. I suppose pinky can live for another weekend.

I was pacing back and forth, the packed bag stashed under my bed, waiting, listening for Kisame to leave. Finally I heard him come up the stairs, I quickly darted on my bed and laid there with my arms under my pillow. The door creaked open and a blue face peeked in.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come Kawako? I'm sure we could use a cheering squad."

I chuckled, "Nah, I'm not feeling to well, you guys will rock though! Good luck."

Things were a little awkward with me and Kisame yet, after our talk the other night we came to an understanding, actually he got his way while I just smiled and nodded. I didn't want to fight anymore or have to avoid the guys. I heard him walk down the stairs and the front door close. I grabbed my bag and bolted down the stairs. I watched out the in between the blinds, making sure he couldn't see me and waited till his car was out of sight. I felt so dirty sneaking around like this. But, it was such a thrill, being all double agent like. I was excited for the fight, it was a lower team, landed in 10th in the championships last year. The way the tournament went was teams signed up and were picked to fight at random, when there was only 10 teams left they picked the arrangements for the beginning of the final matches. When I figured he was far enough gone, I went in my bag grabbing my bandanna, putting it on backwards to avoid the shark being seen. I put on a baggy black sweater and took off into the darkness. I was like some sort of mugger punk. Or at least that's what I would think if I saw me scurrying around. I ran up the street to the stop sign but what shocked me more than anything was what I saw Kabuto sitting on. I froze mid step, I almost lost my heart out of my chest. It was the ultimate. I began to walk up slowly. He stood there, the helmets on the seat, a smug smirk on his darkened face.

"There's no way that is yours."

"Why do you say that Kawako?"

I could hear the pride in his voice as he watched me walk circles around him and the machine he leaned against.

"Because, because that is THE 2010 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14... 4 stroke, 6 speed, with 154 torque with 6.7 litre every 100 kilometres fuel consumption. This is the ninja of ninjas. Oh my Gooood..."

I almost had my own mechanic orgasm staring at this fine piece of machinery. The guy chuckled as he handed me a slick black and silver matching helmet. He sat on and started the engine, revving it as he waited for me to jump on. I yelled through my helmet.

"I don't want to break it!"

"Get on Kawako! You know you want too!"

And with that said, nothing in life mattered, the guys didn't exist as far as I was concerned. There was me, and there was this bike. I now had a goal, win this championship and with the winning money, save up for this bike! I would defiantly get it custom painted as well but, one thing at a time. I jumped on, petting the bike before wrapping my arms around Kabuto's waist. This felt so wrong, but it was so unbelievably right. It was like a new high, more thrilling then winning the soccer championship, it made everything bad in life good, anything that was wrong with the world just didn't matter. And before I go on, I have a secret. The thing I love more then food, soccer, drinking and friends. Are Kawasaki Ninjas. I grew up wishing for them, and when I first met Zetsu and found out he had one, it was instant friendship. Tis why me and him get along so well, and always have. Kabuto took off with speed, not catwalk fancy like Zetsu, but it made my heart race. This night was absolutely perfect. As we drove into the fancy wear house that the matches were held in He shut the bike off and sat there, waiting for me to move. He took his helmet off to look back at me. He didn't have his glasses on, I never noticed that. He looks kinda hot without his glasses.

"Kawako, were here."

"Shhh, you'll ruin the moment."

I cooed, petting the back of the bike, inhaling the shininess of it as the front lights of the building struck it. It was at this point in time when I realized, I had a problem. I was literally a freak. Taking notice to these flaws I jumped off. Pulling my bandana up over my face.

"Here."

Kabuto handed me a bag, I opened and looked in to see another purple shirt with white snakes curled around it. There was also a small thing of makeup. I raised an eyebrow as I looked up at him.

"What is this?"

"I added some changes to a uniform for you, also I bought the most pricey, best quality, sweat and water proof cover up I could find."

I just stared at him, confused.

"There's flaws with using your bandanna, and you forgot how distinct your eyes are. I figured if you cover up the blue, and had the bottom of your face covered nobody would be the wiser."

My mouth just hung open as I took another look in the bag. My cheeks blushed and I wrapped my arms around Kabuto's neck, smacking myself with the bag.

"Thank you so much Kabuto! You are amazing!"

"Yeah, I'm kind of a big deal. Do you know how hard it is to find your skin colour?"

I just laughed as I pulled my bandana over my face, heading to the change rooms. I walked in and dropped my crap in the stall. I shook my head in disbelief. What a guy. I undressed, pulling on the tight shorts that covered half way down my thigh, and throwing on the sleeveless uniform. There was an extra piece in the bag, I pulled it out an pulled it over my head. It was perfect, fitting more then well. It was like the strange weird hood like thing Kakuzu wears in the winter. It waved out over my shoulders, covering the bottom half of my face and hung loosely over my forehead. The only thing visible was my right eye. My forehead and left eye hidden by my hair. I looked so creepy and mysterious. It even covered the marks on my neck. I grabbed a pair of arm warmers from my backpack to cover the marks on my middle fingers and up my forearms. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like me to me though. I took a deep breath and pulled off the hood, working on the pale blue marks around my eyes. After about 20 minutes all together I was walking out of the stall and into the large group of people who came to fight and came to watch. So many people were here, even some I recognized from around school. Hey, there's the paper boy! He had a uniform on. Since when does he fight? Haha, wow a fighting paperboy, what are the odds. I looked around trying to spot my group. If lady luck wasn't generous enough she sure knew how to please someone, turns out my brother's team is stationed in warehouse 'B'. Being so many teams and crowds, there were 3 warehouses. 'A, B and C'. My group was stationed in 'C'. Of course this is only until the tourney starts.

"Hey, new kid."

I heard a random voice behind me I twirled to see two guys, that looked identical, white hair, turquoise lipstick, brown eyeliner. They looked pretty cool if you ask me. They had a tattoo on the back of their necks. One of them had it on the right the other on the left. It was 3 dots with tails spinning in a tight circle.

"The groups over here, hurry up."

The other twin ordered me as they turned on their heels, it was like they were in perfect sync with each other. I would not want to fight them at once. I followed, because it seems they didn't care whether or not I fell behind. On the West wall stood the large group with identical purple shirts. There was a really large man, with short orange hair. Another darker boy with black hair tied back. Orochimaru and Kabuto. Another boy with white hair and two red dots on his forehead and he had thick red eyeliner on under his eyes. He was very scrawny for a fighter, but then again so was Itachi. But, what shocked me most how vivid his green eyes were. They seemed to just sparkle. A good looking guy tan, brown hair, was very plain, but it seemed to work for him. Also a taller guy with light grey/blue hair, with the bottom of his face masked similar to me. Then me and the twins finished the group. I was then informed of their names as Kabuto leaned to whisper in my ear.

"The big guy is Jirobo, the dark one is Kidomaru, the two twins are Sakon and Ukon. Don't bother asking me who is who. The guy with the white hair is Kimimaro, the guy in the back is Rinji. The masked guy is named Kigiri."

"You didn't put down my real name did you?"

"Do I look that stupid to you Kawako? I put your name as Ninja."

I just turned my head to stare at him blankly.

"You're kidding right?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and turned to the group. He pointed his hand toward me, addressing the large group.

"This here is Ninja, she is our newest member and Tayuya's replacement."

I swung my hand snapping my fingers.

"I knew somebody was missing!"

Kabuto just looked at me in a disappointed way, probably due to the fact he figured I'd try and add some mean words to the sentence I just about opened my mouth to say.

"What happened to that Kawako chick that was supposed to join?"

I heard the darker man, Kidomaru question. Kabuto with no flaw in his posture or expression answered, me however, I was biting on my tongue.

"Due to Tayuya's outbreak, we could no longer try and recruit her, due to the loss is why we had to cut Tayuya from the team."

"Good, she was very unladylike and had a very foul mouth."

I snorted a laugh as Jirobo's comment. People began pooling around the ring. It was now 6:30 so the matches were going to begin. My nerves began to get to me. The group began to walk toward the ring to watch the first match, we were second. But, even thought I wanted to move, I couldn't. What was I doing here, I don't fight, I just play soccer and draw. Sure, I practised with my brother and his friends once in a while but, that was nothing like this. My hand's began to shake as they laid limp at my sides. I bit down on my lip, trying to calm myself down. It didn't work, I just stared at the two upper bodies that danced around higher then the rest. I felt something grab my hand. I looked down to see more fingers. I followed the arm to see a shy smiling face beside me. Silver hair and big black eyes staring at me. His face looked calm, contempt, where mine, mine was covered in fear and a blush.

"Come on Kawako, you've been training so hard for this fight."

"But, but, I don't fight."

"Let's go you wimp."

I narrowed my eyes at the smirking man. He pulled on my hand, walking toward the group. I followed and he leaned in once again to whisper in my ear.

"You look cute in that uniform."

My face was so warm from the blush on my cheeks. Nobody has made me blush this much. I'm also so used to the guy's antics that teasing and dumb comments get to me, but, Kabuto, I'm not used to him. He's different, he's as open as Deidara, yet more mysterious then Madara. I caught myself staring at the side of his face as he watched the fight. When I turned my head I could see Orochimaru staring at me, the grin on his face creeped me out beyond belief. I glared at him, what was he thinking? He chuckled and I subconsciously moved closer to Kabuto, avoiding the creep of a man.

I stood in the ring, padded gloves fingerless gloves on my hands, a piece of strange plastic in between my teeth. I could hear a loud booming voice explaining rules and giving out names. I watched my opponent, it was a guy, around the same body structure as me, just a bit taller, probably giving him that few bits of reach on me. I didn't know who he was, probably someone from just out of town. I didn't catch his name or anything, just watched him as he watched me. He had the same sleeveless like shirt but his was half black, half blue. His hair was cut short and stood up in at the top of his head, it was first blond. His eyes were a dirty blue colour. I heard a loud bell ring and I froze. Loud cheering echoed through my head. I could see the boy bouncing around in a boxing fashion. I just stood there, dazed. Why was I here, what was I doing? A voice stood out over the crowd.

"Let's go Ninja! Kick some ass!"

I looked down to see Sakon cheering me on, his brother looking away, like he was embarrassed of his brother. I smiled under the mask only to receive a devastating blow to the side of my face. My head whipped back and I fell back on the ground. I received a kick to my rips and another punch to my gut. I shouted in pain, this guy had a crazy hit. I laid there completely dazed, seeing birds and stars and leprechauns at the end of rainbows... I heard numbers being counted down. Fuck me. I decided to jump back up, trying to ignore the fact the world was spinning. I saw his hand coming down so I ducked and brought my foot to his side. He flinched and I took a quick move to upper cut him in the chin. He dropped back and I ran around to kick him in the back, stopping him from falling down. He was dazed and his foot stomped forward as he tried his best to stay upright. He swung, taking a blind very uncoordinated punch, I ducked sending about 3 punches in his stomach before I punched down in the side of his head. He went face first on the mat and was declared K.O. People shouted and cheered with just volume. A man raised my arm, declaring my team the winner 7-3. Jirobo, Kigiri and Kidomaru lost their matches. As I stood there, finally beginning to bring myself back into my own thoughts I began to pump my fist in the air, smiling under my mask. People cheered my name and soon a body came and half tackled me. I grabbed onto them, it was Sakon, Kimimaro came up to greet me as well. I could see the rest of the team smiling and clapping.

"That was spectacular, you're moves there quick, not as quick as me of course!"

I heard Sakon half brag half compliment me on my first match.

"For a girl and for a rookie, that was the quickest match we've seen in a while."

I smiled, letting go of the energetic man with the cheek that was beginning to swell.

"You are skilled, clearly one of the tops, only Sound and Akatsuki material."

My heart sank as I heard Kimimaru's attempt of another complement. I just chuckled as I was walked out of the ring.

I was walking outside, enjoying the fresh air, we would be leaving soon, the last match was going on now. It was almost 11 o clock, thank God it was Friday. I went to sit on Kabuto's bike, keeping my outfit on. I kept looking around, scared someone would pop out and be unmask me. I rested my head down on the bike, letting the cold metal press against the side of my face.

"That was.. That was just utterly amazing."

"First match?"

I looked up to see a bulky man with gelled hair. He had sweat on his forehead. I squeaked and flinched back, falling on my ass on the cement. I hissed in pain. The man helped me up and I nodded.

"First match is always the greatest, what team are you from?"

Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, shit, shit. I couldn't speak, he would tell it was me. The crowds began pooling out of the warehouse I was in moments ago. A couple girls ran up to me.

"Hey! That was amazing what you did! You proved that girls can totally kicked ass! We will totally be cheering you on!"

Hidan looked down at me, not knowing it really was me. I just stood there a little freaked out. Scratch that, I'm totally freaking out in my mind. I have had 50 escape plans crossed my mind in 3 seconds.

"Beginners luck huh?"

"Are you kidding me! This chick knocked out the guys one teams quickest guy in less than a minute! She's gonna be the new fucking champ!"

I blushed as the girl's made such a big deal about me. Maybe I could make something out of this. I turned to the silver haired man, he just narrowed his eyes staring into mine. I hope my make up is still on! What about my eyes? No, tons of people have blue eyes. Plus, Hidan's fucking stupid, it'll take days before it would cross his mind. I hope.

"What team are you from champ?"

I lifted the baggy sweater I wore, showing the purple and white shirt I wore.

"No fucking shit. So, that snake bastard found himself a good one? Haha! Well, enjoy yourself while you can. Your luck won't last long. My team is un-fucking-defeated!"

He pointed his thumb at himself, a proud smirk plastered all over his half naked body. I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped myself after letting out a squeak. I chomped down on my tongue, and shit did it ever hurt. I noticed the girl's were already gone.

"What's your fucking problem bitch? Think you're to good to talk to me?"

I began to step back, a little freaked at the testosterone level of the once 'friendly' man know and love, in the stupid brute sort of way. And the fact I still help him with school work. Well, I did until about a week ago... Guilt bit through my stomach again.

"Hey, answer me.."

"Are you ready to go Ninja?"

I looked over to see Kabuto walk over to us in his calm composer he always wore.

"Tsh, so you have this new little rat eh, geek face? Wha'd your freak of a leader do, traumatize her into not speaking?"

"Hidan, it's always a pleasure. And, if you must know she is mute. It's a shame you must hassle the poor girl, it's her fault she was born without a voice that you greatly take for granted."

I began to chuckle, biting my lip. Hidan growled, his body tensed up, he took a step toward Kabuto. At that point I was scared. Hidan couldn't hold his temper to save his life.

"Hidan! Stop being an idiot!"

I looked over his shoulder to see Kakuzu standing with Itachi and Deidara. I shrunk down, hiding behind Kabuto.

"Yeah, Shut up money sucker!" He shouted back to his teammates and friends. "Watch yourself Kabuto."

Kabuto just stood there, the same masked smile on his lips. Hidan scuffed and turned on his heel, stomping away to the group. The just stood there, looking at us. I tugged on Kabuto's sleeve.

"I have to get home before my brother."

He sighed as he jumped on the bike starting it. We put on our helmets and took off in a great speed.


	20. Fresh Meat !

I'm so stoked... I don't like to give things away but I don't wanna leave you guys hanging specially since I don't think this is one of my best chapters... BUT the futures chapters i believe are fantastic! well in my opinion are awesome! lol right anyway! i have decided to totally change my story around! instead of ending in high school I will have a them go to college! so I hope the new sets of adventures to come are good! ill be expecting some nice reviews i have had any in a day! lol not even an alert of favorite! its saddening :( lol but anyways i should have my story done by this weekend! so ill be updating this story today and another time most likely before its actually updating day! lol XD sooooo 1st week of summer school is over for me! Hurrah! one week left :)  
i tried to make sure i have humor in my future chapters.. and I was thinking.. is it just me or has Kawako changed :S -shrugs- meh, maybe the guys have jus tbecome grumpy :P who knows but anywyas that enough rabble heres chapter 18 ! (it says 20 but two were actually .5 chapters meaning they were improvised by the help of YAGHTG :P)  
ENJOY 33 :)

* * *

"Apparently this chick beat Pain's record in fucking speed!"

I froze mid-step, stopping at the corner of school. The weekend went by fine, Kisame didn't suspect a thing. I did homework and me and Kisame played some Xbox. Soon enough, things might actually be back to somewhat normal. I stood there eavesdropping on the group of men.

"Who is she?"

"Fuck if I know. The girl is fucking broken. That cocksucker called her Ninja. That's a stupid fucking name!"

Can you swear anymore Hidan, honestly? He must be flying off the monkey bars... Deidara kicked in.

"Tsh! I'll kick her ass! Nobody can beat me in speed!"

"Except Itachi." Zetsu chirped in.

"Fuck Itachi, nobody likes him."

I peeked over to see Itachi just dead pan. The group was just lost in chaos.

"Hey, that's not true. I like Itachi! When he's not in our bathroom."

I walked around the corner to join the group.

"Hey honey buns! How about you come to my place tonight? hmm."

Deidara walked up, pushing up my chin with his finger to wink at me. I just gave him a bored look.

"Why? Make over's and hair tips?"

He glared at me and used the tips of his fingers to push my forehead back.

"Bitch."

He was still trying to piss Kisame off. Though, as much as I would love to mess with him, I shouldn't. I miss Zetsu, he's so close yet so far! I half smiled as the blond stormed off back to his spot beside Sasori. Tobi wasn't here, huh.

"So, whatcha guys talking about?"

"Orochimaru's new recruit. Apparently she has some impressive skill, according to Hidan."

Pain was the one to answer me. I nodded my head.

"Anyone has more skill then Hidan though."

"Fuck you bitch! If you're going to just piss us off just fucking leave."

Wow, he has a giant pickle stuck up his ass! I shrugged and walked away, I might as well go play some soccer. I haven't in the past couple day, of course that's the fault of the weekend but still, time is time. Before I was out of hearing range though, I heard Itachi talk.

"There is something different. She is no longer our Kawako."

THEIR Kawako? I scuffed to myself. I'm starting to think I'm nothing to those guys, just some child to watch over and control. I bet it's all been lies and fake acting when it came to me. Bastards. I growled as I walked up to the soccer field.

"Kawako! It's so nice for you to join us! There is never a bad time for a youthful!"

I smiled at the coach of our year round soccer team and ran out of field. Naruto was ecstatic to see me Sakura how ever looked a little frightened and that's when it hit me.

"YOU!"

I pointed directly at her. She looked around herself praying someone else was around her. She began to laugh.

"I want those pictures you bitch!"

She took off running noticing how I was already on the sprint.

"I, I already handed them in! It was for my emotions project!"

I stopped instantly. Those pictures get hung up in the gallery at school. If Kisame see that I'm screwed. It's official, my life SUCKS. I shrugged. I can't do anything now, when it comes to showing off work, Kurenai is dead set on doing so. I blame the hug I gave Hidan so long ago. He probably cursed me with Jashin or something. There for, it's all Madara's fault. I should kick his ass, yes, that is what I should do.

Nothing much has happened, the week went by really fast, and the last of the fights were done Wednesday, us winning no problem. Now, Friday showed up, school flew by, and so did time, which sucked cause my nerves were going crazy. Tonight we figure out the tournament pairings. Which teams will be fighting which. The warehouse cells didn't matter anymore. We could be fighting my brother's team right off the bat. I doubt it though, never have they fought right off the bat, I think that is the one thing the judges did, they always had the Sound Vs. Akatsuki at the very end. Or it could be the numbers of their team. Registration has a big thing. The oldest teams always get placed against new teams so I suppose it evens out. I shrugged, I was confusing myself now. I have to stop thinking I'm losing my mind. I was dressed in my mugger outfit, waiting for the time to come. Kisame left early, he was picking up his girlfriend to watch the match. At this point in time, I couldn't care anymore, I have completely given up on convincing Kisame to let me date Zetsu. Plus, it seemed Zetsu had given up the day we asked. It was still amazing being great friends with him, while no one was looking of course. I looked over at my clock once more. It was 2 minutes before I planned on leaving but I couldn't wait anymore. I was more hyped up then the road runner on speed! I rushed around, making sure I had everything then just jumped out my own window. I thought for a moment. Why did I jump out the window? How suspicious does that look, seeing a cloaked figure jump out a window? I sighed. I pray that mental instability is just hereditary and I'm not just crazy by myself. I saw the pretty bike at the end of the road and hopped on throwing my helmet on almost at the same time.

"Damn, I'm getting pretty skilled at this."

"No, you just can't see yourself when you do it."

I glared at the driver behind tinted face guards and pinched him in the side. He chuckled then took off. And like every other time, I rushed to the bathroom stall to get my face ready. I had such an urge to just wear this make-up at school, to be normal for once, well, half normal anyways. I stepped out in my disguise and I felt like I could rule the world. In this costume, I wasn't just Kisame's little sister, the joker of the soccer team. I was an all star fighter, a bloody champ! I smiled under my mask and strutted over to my team. I'm sure this is going to my head but at this point in time I couldn't care.

"Bout time. They're going to be announcing the teams soon."

The more energized of the twins shouted at me. I still didn't know which one was who, but I haven't been stuck in a situation as to where I needed to know. Though I did know Sakon was nicer, more social, Ukon was just a grouch. Everyone was so much taller than me. I was a mere 5'4'' where everyone here was 5'6''-5'8''. Man this sucked. I stood beside Ukon, I found out cause he was yelling at Sakon, and Rinji, they seemed the shortest, so I stood there, standing on my toes, trying to make myself look taller. The loud crackly speakers began to speak, letting out the team names. To my luck, I won't be fighting my brother's team till the end, depending on whether or not we both make it that far. This was going to be an adventure. And while it lasts, I will enjoy every second of it!

"Maaan, we are going to own!"

Ukon looked over at me a little annoyed; apparently he is a real party pooper. Rinji nudged me, smiling. I shook my fists in an excited dance. And at that moment in time, my team thought I was retarded. I walked over to Orochimaru, getting slightly used to his, okay no, I was still freaked out being near him. I'll never get used to him. But, I grew a pair of steel ovaries and walked right up to him.

"Hey, Oro, how about we have a party for celebration for our first tournament win?"

"The match hasn't started yet Ninja."

"You dare doubt our team?"

"Yeah, Orochimaru, I think she has a good idea. It's been so long since we all relaxed. Plus, this let's our new member really get to know the team."

Orochimaru glared at his supposed to be right hand man. I bet these guys have never been to an actual party. Hahaha bunch of freaks. I chuckled to myself. This received a daring glare from the snake man. I bit my lip trying to stop from laughing.

"Alright, I suppose you all can come to my house after."

I sorta regretted it now. I have to go to HIS house. It's probably filled with snakes and crawling bug things. But I was excited to finally have a group of my own to teach beer pong! Haha! Finally, fresh meat!

Surprise, surprise, we were winning 5-2. Me, Kabuto and Orochimaru still had to fight. I was bouncing around like a boxer in the ring. I was too into this.

"You know, you really are strange."

"Mmhm, that's why I fit perfect in this misfit group."

The silver haired man glared at me. "I'm not a misfit."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Kabuto."

I went back to bouncing around waiting for Sakon to hurry up and finish. Bloody moron, prances around, playing around with his opponent.

"So, this is the new recruit of The Sound?"

I looked around to see Itachi, Kisame and Hidan standing behind me. I squealed and fell back on my ass. Kisame laughed.

"Really Hidan? This is the mighty recruit? What a joke!"

I chuckled to myself, Kisame and his tough guy attitude, I love it! I stood up, getting ready to retort something back, Kabuto's hand was pushing me back. I realized I was supposed to be mute. Dammit, I do not like this! I want to bitch him ooouuttt! Waahh!

"What do you guys want?"

"Just come to see this newbie in action. Watch her beginners luck get pounded out of her!"

Ooh, Hidan, you make me laugh. My tongue was almost bleeding from biting it.

"Next Up!"

I cracked my knuckles winking at the boys. Time to shine Kawako!

"Let's show the Akatsuki a real fight Ninja."

I nodded my head and gave Sakon a high five. He had a bloody lip. Idiot, he deserved it, nobody should be allowed to talk that much in a match. I stepped into the ring. My stomach was flying like butterflies. Or something like that. I tried to block out that my brother was watching, I shook out my body and put my fists up. The ref walked out. Looking at both of us as we nodded our heads.

"Let's keep this match clean. Alright!"

Loud cheers and shouts could be heard. Kigiri and Sakon were cheering for me over the crowd. I smirked in determination, these guys were nicer then they looked. The bell rang and the guy came running at me with a fake left and an uppercut right which I barely dodge and caught on the side of my face, I fell back with the hit to twirl around and kick out his feet. Growing up with guys, you learn to bitch about the pain when you know you're out of reach. I rubbed my cheek when he was pulling himself up. We circled around each other before he sent his foot to my ribs I caught it and he sent his fist which I then caught, with both my hands distracted he tried to use his other fist but I was faster and I used his weight to hold me while I pulled myself up to kick him in the stomach with full force. He coughed, trying to catch his breath as he took a few steps back. I took the time to punch him in the side of the face then once again in the stomach. He fell down on his knee, hugging himself. I took a few jumps back shaking myself out again. The guy actually stood back up. Shit, he was tough, I'd admit, I'd be out after that. He came after me again, faking a right and a left then kicking me in the rib, and punching my face toward the mat. I fell down face first; I could hear my nose crack. Fuck me... I wiped my nose and jumped at him before he could think bashing him in his own face, sending another in his stomach then kicking him upward with my shin. That was the final blow. He fell to the ground, completely lost and dazed. After a 10 seconds count the bell rang once again and I got point number 6 for my team. I jumped up in victory, doing my fist shaking dance. Fucking eh! I am amazing! It wasn't till Kabuto brought over a wet rag and ice that I realized I had for the say 4th time in my high school life broken my nose. I think I should just remove it, it's been broken so much I can barely distinguish between smells anyways. Everything just has some blood, boogers and cartilage smell to it now. Yeah, pretty nasty eh. I blame Sasori. Why? Cause I can. I jumped out of the ring holding the ice pack to my nose my eyes smirking with my eyes. Itachi looked at me with bored eyes, Kisame had a smirk on his face and Hidan was laughing.

"Dumb bitch broke her nose! Hahah! Maybe you're right Kisame; she's not that great after all!"

"Nah, I think the newbie has talent. Hm. Maybe The Sound will be worth fighting this year."

I let out a snort which was a bad idea, I hissed/gurgled/squeaked in pain; it was just a disgusting sound altogether. I turned and went running to find Kabuto, who of course was up fighting. Fuckk me!

"Here, I can help."

I turned my head to see Kimimaro standing, looking down at me.

"I know a lot about bones and things like that."

I nodded and brought down the ice. He brought his two fingers up lightly pushing around on the broken face piece. It made me want to sneeze. I scrunched my eyes shut trying to stop the feeling when suddenly a loud crack could be heard as he pushed on my nose snapping the pieces back together. I hunched down, throwing the ice right back on my nose hoping to freeze it so I can't feel it.

"OOWWWWW!"

"My apologies but, you can't expect a non painful way to fix broken bones can you?"

"I don't need to expect it to wish there was one..."

I think he chuckled, I wasn't sure. I'ma just say he chuckled to make him sound more un-robotic like.


	21. Haunted House Sound Party! ATK Of The B

Woo! party with the sound! haha i loooved this part of the story! the new characters then changed kawako i found this chapter to be hilarious :P if you havent seen hangover.. the one part might not be as funny but thats okay ! its still shits and giggles! i dont knwo if i have ever put warnings in my story... but im pretty sure i have it on the highest rating lol -shrugs- anyways that doesnt matter right now :P well i hope you guys enjoy the new scenery! :D im so stoked for the story :P haha the first parts my favorite :P i really dislike orochimaru.. well i dont but i do... i also watched a old school episode with kimimaro... and i realized.. kabuto is actually quite the prick... he was so mean to kimimaro as he cried! i wanted to kick him in the nuts! but anyways :P i still love MY story kabuto :P though i do not own naruto or it's characters, just his alternated universe and kawako! :D and the random kid that sat beside her in geo? i own him too! but that was a while back :P anyways! im coughing up my lungs still but that wont stop me from posting this! ENJOY! :D 3 haha kawako has some shocking experiences in the next chapter ;p maybe if i get some loverly reviews ill post in quicker! -hint hint- haha 3

* * *

After leaving a note saying I was gone to Sakura's for the night... First time ever pulling this stunt surprisingly. Thought not the first time I've been to Sakura's... though, I'm not at Sakura's... Anyways, I was driving down a very long road, surprisingly with houses down it as well. Me and Kabuto reached our destination. 666 Hell street. Ha, not really but that is where I was in my imagination. I was all giddy and making my own adventure out of this. Travelling to the haunted house of the crazy vampire snake! I tapped Kabuto on the shoulder as he knocked on the door. He's so polite, it's adorably annoying. I stretched up to whisper in his ear.

"Is Orochimaru one of a kind?"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I mean, are there more than one kind of vampire that is snake like rather than bat?"

He began to chuckle until the door opened and he tried to cover it with coughing, which made me begin to laugh. The man who opened the door just stood there, staring down at us like we stepped on his flower or something.

"I always expected your house to be bigger, darker, with some pointed fences and skeleton hands poking out of the ground. Maybe some black cats and crows making eerie noises. Also on top of a hill, in the middle of nowhere."

Kabuto elbowed me in the side as Orochimaru's eye began to twitch. I bit my lip from laughing at my own words and his reactions.

"I'm sorry Oro but, the real point is your house is actually very nice."

I smiled brightly, trying to win my way back into his home, guessing I was probably close to being rejected. He sighed in annoyance and opened the door more, stepping out of the way to let us in. It seemed a few people were already here, considering I could hear music and people chatting. I followed the noise into a very large, very expensively decorated sitting area. There was a fireplace! Which was the first thing I ran over to.

"Ooo! I've always wanted a fireplace! They are so cozy in winter! Can I roast marshmallows?"

"What are you retarded?"

I glared over at the lipstick wearing boy who commented my intelligence. I finally took notice to who was around me. Sakon and Ukon were here, Rinji, and Kimimaro. I wonder who else was invited or coming. I shrugged as I stood up walking over to the others who sat on the couch and stood across the couch. I stood beside Kimimaro, he just stood there, looking down at me, his arms crossed, and his face cold and bored looking. I have never missed the guys more. Though, he kinda reminds me of Pain, or Sasori.

"Please tell me somebody brought alcomahol."

"Kitchen."

I wasn't really sure who said it but, I went searching for the said room.

"Right."

With that said I turned on my heel beginning my journey in the different direction. It didn't take much to find the bright room.

"Oh! Looky here! Hi Kigiri!"

A man with spiky pale grey hair and beady grey eyes looked over at me. Waving his hand as his other hand brought a glass of some sort of drink to his lips. I believe I found my favourite member!

"Whatcha drinking?"

He narrowed his eye suspiciously at me, finishing his gulp.

"Vodka and juice."

"Good choice."

He nodded his head and pointed to the fridge and bag of plastic cups beside the fridge. So it seems these guys weren't party noobs.

"There's vodka and beer. Help yourself."

He began to walk away, the cup seemed to be glued to his lips. He seemed like a perfect candidate.

"Hey, Kigiri, do you know how to play beer pong?"

He nodded his head and my lips twitched into a very large grin. He pointed to the cups and then made his way to the living room. Right on. This could be a start of a new friendship. I nodded my head to the sound of the music playing. I couldn't recognize the song but it was decent. Soon enough I could feel a presence behind me.

"Kawako."

I squeaked and jumped back, smacking right into the creepy presence, and also causing me to drop the cups I was trying to re count. I growled as I turned my head to see a smirking silver haired man with glasses. When did he get his glasses? I brushed it off as I punched the man in the shoulder. After a evil glare I picked up the cups. Trying to count them once again.

"You are an asshole I hope you are aware of that Kabuto."

"Really? I have always considered myself as a pleasurable man."

"That is what happens when you fall in love with your reflection."

"I can't help it, I'm just so dammed sexy."

His face stayed in the small smirk, staying so calm as he stroked his own ego. I on the other hand began to laughing quite abruptly. I shook my head as I grabbed a few beer from the fridge.

"You're a moron."

"I play winner?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind kicking your ass as well," I winked as I walked past him with my supplies, he followed close at foot.

"Oh? I guess it takes a conceited person to know one."

"Hah. Damn straight, when you can beat the all mighty Pain and Sasori no Danna in beer pong, you can't help but feel like king shit."

It took me a moment before I realized what I had said.

"Oh.. Right, you guys hate each other... sorry."

My mood was suddenly just crushed and pissed on. I had to bring up the guys. I think Kabuto noticed my sudden downfall in mood and posture; he set his hand on my shoulder, smiling sweetly at me.

"Don't worry Kawako, we know it's difficult for you."

I couldn't help but smile back. I turned my head just in time to avoid walking straight into Sakon.. who seemed to be even more energized then his normal self. I raised an eyebrow as he stood in front of me with his fist on his hip and a dark grin on his face.

"You know Kawako, just because I am incredibly intelligent, doesn't mean I haven't had a few drinks before. I will dominate you in this game."

I suddenly have noticed a common factor in kick boxers.

"You people are all conceited jack asses and need a reality check!"

"Hn."

"That seems over exaggerated Kawako."

I looked over at the two protesting men.

"Hmm, I guess it's just Kabuto, Sakon, Orochimaru, and sometimes Ukon. The others are decent. I like you guys the most."

I winked at the man with the beaded necklace as his brows pushed together at the comment that I prefer his brother over him. Man, these guys are sooo much fun to mess with. I haven't felt this tough in so long! They are just too easy.

"Hurry up, you are slow."

I glared at the grey eyed man waiting at the table. I smirked as I brought the beer and cups, setting the game up. I opened my mouth to ask for the balls but Kigiri was one step ahead of me.

"Girls first."

He said, tossing me the light game balls. I bit on my lip as I readied for my shot.

Hours later we all sat in the room behind the sitting room, which turned out to be pretty much a home bloody theatre. I'd like to know where the hell this guy gets his friggen pay check! Maybe his father is rich? Lucky bastard! Well we were watching a comedy of some sort, the title has escaped my intoxicated mind. We were all scattered around the room, chairs couches and so forth. Kidomaru and Jugiro showed up at some point, which... dun dun dunn. TAYUYA! That's right, Mr. Kidomaru that is dating her, who would of guessed right? Well, I ignored her dirty stares and chilled with my little group, Sakon, Kigiri, Kabuto and Kimimaro. It seems Kimimaro despises the brute chick which made him my best friend of the night. So the room sort of had a line down the middle with Orochimaru, Kidomaru, Jugiro and Tayuya. Oh, I forgot the fun fact. Orochimaru is dating one of the schools teachers! That is right; he is dating Anko, our 4th year Boot camp gym teacher. I didn't even know we had a Boot camp class. So yeah, she was also here as well. But, to my luck, none of the guys take that class, nor does she have any idea who Kisame is! HANGOVER! That is the film we are watching! Anyways, the one guy who wore glasses woke up missing his tooth. I laughed hysterically.

"Hahahah! That is you Kabuto! I could see you waking up tomorrow missing a tooth!"

"Ha, right and you're the crazy fiancé he's running away from because you beat him!"

I raised an eyebrow at Sakon and stopped my laughing abruptly, which made a group of them chuckle. I shrugged.

"At least I'm not the loner who can't be near children... Sakon!"

"He is a funny man! And, I'm sure there is a good reason, like maybe he kicked a mouthy bastard!"

"Suuuure."

I winked at him as he glared at me. I laughed until a piece of something flew into my mouth. I freaked and coughed it out. I looked at the colourful piece of candy coated chocolate and popped it back in my mouth smiling.

"Oo! A piece of candy!"

"This better be James Woods cause if it's me in there again I'll be pissed!"

"Kimimaro, I think I might be in love with you. Just to let you know."

"I guess that makes Kimimaro the cruise ship bartender eh?"

I burst into another fit of laughter as Ukon's comment. I was surprised he was even following the conversation. I then finally noticed how he sat in the back in between the 'groups'. I looked around.

"Alright, who the hell has the smarties? Now I want more."

I looked around and everyone just watched the movie, a couple people looking around with me but giving up soon. I heard a crunch from not far away, somewhere to my right. As I sat next to the line just in front of Ukon, I guess right in the middle of the room. I heard another crunch and saw Kabuto's hand jolt back to around the vacant space next to him on the small couch. I dove, guessing they were in his left hand. He quickly passed the box to his far hand, holding it out of his reach.

"Ah hah! My spidey senses were right! Gimme those candies!"

He chuckled as he easily blocked me from reaching the box of sweets.

"Tisk, tisk Kawako. Ask nicely."

I glared at him as I settled down, fixing my clothes. I stumbled from my drunken haze before crossing my arms.

"Hey Kawako."

I looked up to see Ukon grinning evilly. I narrowed my eyes at him with mistrust. He held up his hand and shook the box. My eyes widen and my mouth dropped with a smile. I pranced over and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ukon, have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"Hmm, I can't remember, maybe you should tell me and refresh my memory."

He passed me 2 single smarties... Ooo he's devious. I grinned as I sat beside him with my arm around his shoulders, my other hand twirling his white like hair.

"You are a very skilled fighter, and you're sooo smart."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, the other guys were snickering. I heard Tayuya make a sound of disgust. I was really getting annoyed of her, the only thing stopping me was Kidomaru's pleading eyes. That chick is lucky I can hold my liquor. I continued messing around with Ukon.

"You're smexy and funny and just amaziiing!"

"Damn Kabuto, good thing you married that stripper. I don't think I can give you this girl back."

I let out a bellowing laugh as I snatched the candy from his hands; I smiled as I popped the food in my mouth. I looove smarties. Everything was going great as I took my seat and finished my glass of vodka. I sat beside Kabuto this time, so I could chat with him during the movie.

"You know I never expected to have so much fun here, no offense or anything."

"Heh, none taken."

"By the way, did you figure out what college you're going to?"

He just shrugged. Keeping his eyes on the t.v. his face masked with the light pink across his nose and his face emotionless.

"I might mess around for a year, with my grades I can get into any school, plus I'm already a head a year."

"Really?"

"Mmhm, I noticed I have no reason to leave just yet."

I just stared at him, my eyes narrowing. Then everything was ruined. Forgive me Kidomaru. I knew the bitch said it louder on purpose, 3 little words that I will not take being told. Sure I know I'm not innocent, sure I play around and have kissed some of the guys but I've known those guys all my life. Yes, I know I'm very flirtatious but still, that is very unnecessary.

"What a slut."

My fist twitched into a fist, cracking the cup that was in my hand.

"Tayuya!"

Kidomaru scolded her and the rest of the guys just looked at her as she snuffed up her nose like she was better than them all. My eye twitched as I looked over at the girl myself.

"I'm sorry Tayuya.. I don't think everybody heard you... What was that?"

"Heh, you think you're fucking tough there you s l u t? I'm not scared of you bitch."

Kabuto grabbed my shoulder, trying to stop me from getting up, I just roughly threw him off walking over to the girl.

"Never said you were scared, I figured that one out when you almost ruined my friend's party and talked shit about them. But, the thing is bitch... I'm not scared of you, and I will not take your shit anymore."

The girl stood up, crossing the other half of space between us, laughing and smirking.

"Huh? Last I checked you just betrayed them, that's why you're here isn't it. You hypocritical whore. You shouldn't be here, your worthless Akatsuki scum, even lower than your fish faced brother. He's the gayest of them all."

That right there was my line. I was just going to chat with there for a bit longer, but now. Now she fucking crossed the line. I punched her in the face, breaking her nose in one hit. I stepped forward twisting, kicking her in the stomach, as she crumpled over everyone jumped up to grasp for us, but not before her face met with my knee and the tip of my toe met her knee. I flailed around desperately trying to spring free from who's ever grip I was in. I saw red and that was all. Well more dark pink, the colour of that dumb bitches hair that needs a couple more fists to the face. Kabuto was now standing in front of me. Kidomaru was trying to help Tayuya with Orochimaru and Anko.

"Kawako! Calm down! She's doing it to get under your skin. Stop."

"Nobody says that about my fucking brother. Nobody says that about my fucking friends!"

"Yeah, we see that now. She's just a stupid bitch anyways Kawako, come on. Let's go find a new movie to watch alright?"

I looked over to Sakon, he had a goofy smile on.

"Yeah, come one, you're no fun all raged," Rinji added.

I chuckled, calming down; it took a few moments before Kimimaro finally let me go. I brushed my hand through my hair.

"Drinks are on me! What does everybody want?"

I shouted with a large grin on my face.


	22. HOTT! Atk of Fish! BFF Deidara!

hahahah! this chapter makes me giggle all over XD i went a lil lets say... i have to have warnings just in case.. well i guess it isnt tooo bad! but its descriptive XD i apologize in advance for the change of my story for those who wont like it.. really i couldnt care cause i loved writing it it was epic! this chapter is undoubtedly my favorite! this is also half dedicated to YAGHTG with her obsession with blond animen :P i dont want to spoil too much but this isnt gunna be the last of this fun lil scene.. i think my mind went a little rabbit-y..for those who dont get that.. unfortunate ! XD haha! anyways! sorry! i almost forgot to post this as well.. well off to bed, getting x-rays tomorrow! finally gunna fix mah jaw :D hey leave some reviews eh ;p like your thoughts of having a sequel for kawako going to college? eh eh! pretty awesome neh? :P ENJOY!

* * *

It was 3 in the morning and I sat on the front steps of Orochimaru's house. My friend's worst enemy. My friend's beloved leader. I have never felt more torn apart in all my life. Not even seeing my mother and father move away. Never in my entire life, have I felt so out of character I didn't even know who I was anymore. This hurt so bad and not just the sprained knuckle. My insides felt as if they were being torn out of me slowly. I wanted to puke. The alcohol had worn off a while ago and everyone was passed out and sleeping in their designated areas. I had already apologized to Kidomaru over and over to the point he had to shake my senses into me. Also to Orochimaru for getting blood on his carpet, he was beyond furious. He really didn't like me anymore. I hugged my knees tighter into my chest, trying to keep my insides safe and fight off the cold breeze. I only wore a pair of track pants and a tank top. I stared at the blue lines on my arms. Kisame... There was a month of school left. Everyone will be gone and they will all hate me and be too far for me to fix it. Was this worth it? A funny little line went through my head that Naruto once told me.

"True friends don't care what you are. They love you for what you are with them."

These guys, knowing I'm pretty much Akatsuki fighting blood; they care about me still, even over such a short time. They treat me like family. Kabuto... I chuckled to myself as his face went through my mind. His funny little smirk. The way he pushes his glasses up all the time. What a loser. I miss the guys though. I wonder if they would forgive me for doing this, accept me for befriending their rivals. I know Pain would disown me, not that he cared for me anyways. Hidan would beat the shit out of me. Deidara... He would blow me up. Sasori doesn't care. Itachi I think wouldn't care as much as the others, he was a good guy. Madara wouldn't care, he has his own skeletons. Kakuzu would probably be mad but brush it off after a while. Zetsu, I don't know, I would think since he cared about me he would forgive me. Well, at least I think he cares about me. Kisame... He would be crushed, but he couldn't betray his little sister could he? I am betraying him right now though... What makes this so different? At that point the water that was filling the rims of my mind fell and my sobs broke free. I put my face down on my arms and sat there crying in the night. I don't want to do this anymore. I felt an arm around me. I jumped in surprise to see Kabuto sitting beside me; he put his jacket over my numb shoulders. He wore a dark purple wife beater and a pair of black track pants. His hair was down and his glasses were off. He looked a little girlie with his hair down, but it was more of a pretty boy look. I sniffled, wiping my eyes. He just sat there, staring at the full moon in front of us. I went back to staring at the ground, my face buried in my arms.

"I want everything to go back to normal. Where all I did was play soccer and yell at Itachi to get out of my bathroom. I want to go back before I noticed that people were actually people, before boys actually had this twisted power of driving me fucking bonkers."

Kabuto chuckled.

"Then what reason would I have to stick around? I never noticed how much I don't know about people."

"Why do you need a reason? What is so good about this place?"

"I can think of a reason."

"You're a blo-"

My sentence was cut off by Kabuto grabbing my face and pushing his to mine. I stared at his closed lids as his girlie lips pushed very manly like against mine. The emotions already flooding through me didn't help. I moved my hand to his shirt grasping his collar, putting force into my end of the kiss. Maybe I was still a little drunk, I don't know what was coming over me. The kiss was no longer a kiss it was more of a battle of lust. But, yet it had so much more meaning I couldn't imagine what it was. His hand stayed on the side of my face as his other moved to the back of my neck, almost moving me like a puppet. A second passed before his legs were down and I was straddling his lap, my fingers tangled in his soft silver hair. The making out was hot and heavy. Did I mention how hot it was? I was melting, I couldn't believe what was happening to me, and never in my 17 years of life have I felt this way. It was.. was... HOT. It wasn't until I felt my body pres roughly against his and the large bulge that was below me before I snapped out of my lustful daze, panting heavily and cheeks flushed. Kabuto wasn't much different, sitting there, flushed and hair a mess as he panted. His eyes, they bore into mine. Big black eyes mixing with small blue ones. I sat there, unsure of what to do, waiting for my mind to return and for my heart to not break my ribcage. I finally took the initiative to stand up and take a couple of steps back on the pavement of the pathway. I turned around letting a large breath of air out pulling my hand through my hair.

"Whoa..."

My heart was still a racing, and that feeling, it lingered all through my body and the taste of him on my lips. I could hear Kabuto stand up clearing his throat. Being all flustered and well.. yeah.

"What just happened?" I finally got the steel ovaries to question, refusing to turn to look at the man though. I just felt his hand grabbed my arms and turn me around. He then wrapped his arms around me, holding me in his chest tightly, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

"Kawako."

I just stood there, being silent, and listening to his heartbeat which was fast paced yet so relaxing. I just closed my eyes and let myself sink further into his warm grasp.

It was Sunday and I was a walking zombie. I crawled through the front door only to be bombarded by a blond. I fell back on my ass from the sudden face in front of mine.

"You have explaining to do! hmm!"

I scrunched my face at the very loud noise. The boy, who loves bombs and fluttering art, sure had a fucking explosive voice.

"Kisame! Put a muzzle on your friend!"

"Nobody's home. Yeah, now get explaining you bitch."

I shook my head at the language.

"I'm in no mood to hear loud noises."

"Why? hmmm. Have a long night? Tell me Kawako, what's it like playing on both teams hmm? You snake bitch!"

My eyes went so wide I'm surprised they didn't fall out. I jumped up covering the blond's mouth with my hand as I kicked the door shut.

"SSHHHH!"

"mymoldewohunmmm."

I glared as I shook my head in annoyance, pushing him back and walking by him.

"No one is here idiot. hmm. Now tell me what the hell do you think you're doing with Orochimaru! hmmm."

"I wasn't! I was with Sakura!"

"You dare lie to my face! hmm. I may be blond but I'm defiantly not stupid. I saw you run in and out taking off with Kabuto. yeah. I had to come here to pick up my game before I met with the guys. hmmm."

I narrowed my eyes at the blond. Fuck.. Now what do I do? I sighed and dropped myself on the couch, putting my face in my hands.

"You know Kevin?"

"What about him?"

"He's not Kevin, he's Kabuto. When Kisame and I got into that fight I ran into him. He listened to me whine and bitch about my worthless problems. He was there for me. Ever since then I just found myself hanging out with him than he began to teach me how to fight. I just sort of forgot about the problems I was having with you guys. I'm sorry Deidara... I really am. I know how much you guys hate them; I know how much you hate Kabuto... I know what I'm doing is beyond wrong. But... They're my first friends. Friends that aren't forced to be with me just because I'm Kisame's little sister."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I dropped my hands and looked up at the window across the living room.

"I'm a horrible person, a disgraceful sister and to be honest, I'm just out right lost. Zetsu hasn't talked to me in a week, he barely even acknowledges me anymore. Hidan seems to hate me now.. I knew I shouldn't have tried to become part of the group. I should have stayed playing soccer being the loner I was meant to be. I'm so sorry Deidara... You've been so nice to me through it all too. I'm such a fucking tool."

I buried my eyes in my palms, shaking my head.

"Well, I agree with the last part... yeah." his voice was soft, not hateful or angry at all, "you aren't just Kisame's little sister to us. hmm. Well maybe to Pain, but to the rest of us. You are your own person, you've always been around and you're the coolest little sister. yeah. I can't speak for everyone, but I know you well enough this isn't out of spite. hmmm."

I shook my head.

"I just wanted my own identity. Those guys, knowing I was the Akatsuki's little sister, still accepted me. Too be honest, if it wasn't for your stupid rivalry or argument over who has the bigger balls. You all would get along so well. But, I know that's too much to ask, so all I want is to be forgiven Deidara. I love you guys, and I really miss you all. I'm going to miss you all..."

A tear fell, but I wiped it away with a laugh. Deidara snorted seeing my mess of a state.

"You're such an idiot. yeah. I still love ya. hmm."

He came over and put me in a headlock, pushing me down into the soft cushions of the couch. I laughed as I tried to free myself, failing miserably to the lack of strength. The door opened up and I heard a voice.

"Deidara, what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just getting it on with your sister! yeah!"

I chocked on my own air as I finally got free, instantly smacking Deidara over the head.

"You fucking moron!"

He laughed as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Wha'd you do last night Kawako?"

Shit, I looked over at Deidara. He winked at me and I smiled. I could always count on Deidara. I chuckled at the memory of when I was smaller and I wanted cookies, me being a brat and my brother being a prick, he hid them in the top cupboard. When Kisame went upstairs to do something or something I can't recall that much detail, Deidara came over to ask what I was doing. Considering the fact I was struggling horribly to climb onto the counter. He walked over questioning me. By the I had the whole box and was hiding outside. I had promised Deidara the other half of it. Kisame came downstairs and I ran to my room hiding the box. A bit later I was watching t.v. with them and Kisame questioned where his cookies went. Deidara winked at me and I just acted innocent. I was good at that back then.

"Earth to Kawako!"

The large blue man flicked me on the forehead causing me to flinch back. I glared and growled at him as he plopped his large ass on the couch.

"Oh. I hung out with Sakura. You know girl stuff, talked about boys, did our hair and makeup. Fun stuff."

"Gay."

"It's about time you came outta the closet. I was getting worried about you fishy." I ruffled his hair and danced out of the way as his arm swung trying to smack me.

"Fuck off brat."

I began to walk to the stairs grabbing Deidara by the arm dragging him with me. As I made my way to the stairs I called out to make sure Kisame heard.

"Mkay. Hey Deidara! Wanna come and hang out in my room. I can show you the cool new sheets I just bought!"

Deidara laughed.

"Alright! I'll show you my new wrestling pin! hmmmm."

I think I heard a vein in Kisame's head burst.

"Deidara touch my sister and I will tear off your hands and shove them down your throat!"

Deidara pushed me against the stairwell wall, and began to make making out sounds. I bit my lip trying not to laugh, at the fact of what he was doing, and the face he was making. What a fucking tool! Next thing we knew Kisame was at the bottom of the stairs glaring all hell at us, death in his eyes and I think I could see fire just bellowing off of him! Me and Deidara went white and stumbled as fast as we could trying to run from the frying fish man chasing us!

"Come here Deidara! I just want to talk!"

"Fuck off Kisame! yeah! I was just kidding! hmm!"

I ducked into my room and slammed the door shut; it was all men for themselves now. Sorry Deidara. I tried catching my breath as I laughed. This past 24 hours has been bloody insane! I smiled and sighed. Maybe things would be okay. I bit my lip as I smiled.

"Yeah, things will be fine."


	23. I Just Figured You Were A Prick

Thank you so much for the loverly reviews everyone! :D it's crazy but things seem to be getting back to the way there supposed to be in kawakos life, buutt thats a lie im just starting! im gonna let you all in on a little secret! dont get too excited, cause theres still a bit to go with this. but i have a poll up with a list of OC's i have made (some are up but their stories are not!).. i plan on having a sequel to this faved story, because i went crazy lady and changed everything about my ending, i couldnt leave kawakoXzetsu fans abandoned.. so... kawako goes to collage! yes yes its true... so i plan on having ts OC poll to decide if she should have some new friends, but its only up until this story is finished! then a poll will go up to which akatsuki/konoha like characters will join her in her new adventures from the end of the story to when i get the new story started!... that a lot , i will explain it better as the story progresses ! anyways.. i hope you enjoy the new chapter! i love you alll! :P

* * *

After Kisame settled down, in other words, until Deidara finally escaped from him and got the shit out of our house. Kisame and I sat watching some random Sunday crap. I wasn't paying any attention to the T.V my mind was stuck in the past, about 12 hours ago actually. I sat trying to examine what happened with me and Kabuto from a bird's eye view. The thoughts, the feelings. I could feel the butterflies fluttering around again. A dopey smile spread across my face as my cheeks felt a little warm. I had such an urge to do it again. Maybe I'm still drunk or something, some left over alcohol decided to digest itself now, giving me a very late buzz.

"What is with that stupid looking face you have?"

I looked over at my brother, my smile dropping instantly as soon as I was snapped into reality. I shook my head and glared at him.

"Tsh. Like yours is any better?"

"Calm down sharky. I was simply asking why you have that dumb face you get when your around Zetsu."

Then it hit me. It hit me low and hit me hard. I finally understood my drunken haze! I wanted Kabuto. That can't be right, I like Zetsu. I turned away to stare ahead of me, my brows pushed together in a troubled way. Zetsu has been avoiding me, and I've been spending more time with Kabuto. Noo, it was jsut like Sakon and Ukon, I just messed around jokingly, there were no feelings attached. Like Deidara and Madara. It was nothing more than how I was with the guys. That feeling came back in my stomach as I imagined black orbs and silver hair in moonlight. Fuck. I covered my face with my palm, pulling my face downwards as I slowly dropped my hand. Kisame just stared at me with an eyebrow raised as if I had gone mental.

"Where were you last night Kawako?"

"Sakura's."

"Where did you actually go Kawako?"

"Sakura's."

"I would say Zetsu's if it wasn't for the fact he was here... is it that loser Kyle or whatever, your new little friend?"

"Kevin jackass."

"Aaahhhh."

A devious grin was plastered on his pointy toothed face, he winked at me as I chopped him into sushi in my mind.

"Give it up fish boy. I was at Sakura's last night."

"Nooo, I'm pretty sure you were with your little boyfriend. So, when am I meeting this kid? He's seem to have taught you some pretty nice moves."

"Never. You scare away potential boyfriends. Prick."

"Says the girl who blew her top at a pancake bar. Really who can be angry with pancakes?"

"A girl who was deceived by her fish sticked brother."

"Kawako... you know he's moving 10 hours away in 2 months right?"

"WHAT? NO! You're lying! He would have told me!"

I was standing up, pointing an accusing finger at my now sombre brother. He looked sad.

"You never did listen to my reasoning for being such a prick a while back did you?"

"No, I just presumed you were a prick and left it at that."

He chuckled flipping me off, I couldn't help but smirk.

"I knew he was moving, he's been planning to go to that college for years now. I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm your big brother. I was born to hurt you so others won't. If that meant chopping off your limbs so you can't run away. Then so be it. Cause than I know you'll forgive and then be happy again."

"You know I won't forgive you from chopping off my legs right? I plan on getting to collage with my average marks with my soccer scholarship. Plus I'm sure there is other things I wouldn't forgive you for."

He shrugged continuing his explanation.

"I beat the crap out of him for doing this to you, and him me. I know he would be the best guy for you, and I trust him completely. But, long-distance is hard and I've seen these collage kid reality show shit. I don't want you guys to hurt each other. Please understand Kawako, plus you're my sister you don't need boyfriends and such. It's not like you're gonna be doing shit till you're at least 50!"

"You're such a moron. Let's see you wait till you're 50."

A blush went across my brother's face and mine went to the most disgusted face I could pull off. That is wrong!

"Urhh! Dammit Kisame!"

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. I felt really bad now, he was once again, looking out for me in the best way possible. It made so much sense, even if he dealt with it wrong and it turned into a family feud. I love my big brother. I grinned, turning back to the T.V.

"By the way. When the hell did you date Kakuzu?"

"Grade 6 to grade 8."

"And I didn't notice?"

"You were too busy fighting off kids in my grade to notice your own friends love me more than you. You know Gaara is still scared of you right?"

"Tsh. Good, that little punk gave you that googly eye look."

"He was like 9 and he just had slightly large eyes giving him googly looking eyes your dumbass. Not everyone has beady little shark eyes. Freak."

"Hey," he pointed at me with a father like finger, "that is uncalled for."

I shrugged my shoulder as I chuckled to myself. It seems luck is on my side, though the fact my heart was being ever so slowly torn apart with he departure of my beloved friend. I should go have a conversation with him. I jumped up, grabbing the phone on the table as I left the living room. This was the first time I have actually called somebody that wasn't my mother or father. Hell, most of the time we forget we have a phone. I hit speed dial number 2 and let it ring. With the answer of the said man.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"You're a jackass. Put the controller down and come get me."

"No... No... I don't care if you're in a war. It's a war game dipshit, you're always in a war."

"Either buy me a ninja or get the hell over here!"

"God dammit Zetsu! Don't make me hack your xbox! I'll wreck your score."

"Oh I would."

I smiled.

"Good See you soon."

I hung up the phone and returned to the living room, throwing it on the table. Kisame glanced at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill Zetsu."

"Kawako..."

"Oh shut up moron, it's only talking."

I leaned against the pacman machine as Zetsu tried to beat my newest score, he was about 75% there too. Bastard.

"So, why the sudden hang out? _How dare you interrupt my game._"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked over at me for a quick second before turning back to his game. I stared off at the wall across from me, trying not to look at the yellow eyed fool.

"_What?_"

"Why didn't you tell me you were moving?"

"_That doesn't matter now._"

"Oh."

I turned to watch him play, the moment I did that he died, only having one life left to get past my score. I chuckled to myself at the coincidence. He glared at me as I laughed at his misfortune. I knew I wouldn't get anything out of him. I wasn't even sure what I wanted to know. I shrugged, enjoying the familiar feeling I get when around him. I don't want him to leave.

"Do you have to leave?"

He beat my score by a couple hundred and saved his name. Turning to me with his arms crossed as I just looked up at him like a lost child. Wow, I'm a loser.

"Yes."

"Can't I come with you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause I need somebody to watch over Kisame. Plus, you're not smart enough to get in this collage."

Wow, that was a low blow. I glared at him before turning my gaze to the floor. He was very, what's the word. ASSHOLEISH! Of course, it's really not that different, I'm just all hormonie I suppose.

"You're an asshole."

He continued to stare down at me. It was driving me crazy. I gave in to my girlie ways and wrapped myself around his torso in a vice grip hug.

"I'm going to get a bike, or get my license and take Kisame's car and visit you alright? And you can come visit us on holidays!"

I stood there, squeezing the life out of my beloved friend... I didn't like that word anymore, it wasn't enough for Zetsu. He meant so much to me now. He sighed in annoyance.

"I'm going to miss you Zetsu."

He gave in, not able to resist my goddess like charms. Hah...

"I'll miss you're annoying ways as well. There still is COD when I won't be studying. And yes, I suppose I'll visit. _Just stop this crazy girlie shit. It's very strange for you._"

I smiled in his chest as I continued to hug him.

"Let's go kill noobs."

I nodded and let him go racing to his very smexy bike. I'll always like his bike over Kabuto's even if it's newer, faster and very slick. I can't help it. I love Zetsu.


	24. Shit Head? But, He's Blond!

well well well... when all goes well, the shit hits the fan! :P dun dun dunnn :) im getting so excited with this story, yet i still have no inspiration on what to do next! lol endings are too cruel! lol but its not the end so i wotn dwell :) well i hope you enjoy this chapter! i enjoyed it :) even the bad parts of it! lol got me all emotional such :D haha leave some love eh? ;p haha 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters.  
Claimer: I do own Kawako the plot and the change of events!

* * *

It's the moment everyone has been waiting for. The championship battle. Both teams stood on either side of the ring as the warehouse almost busted apart from holding so many people. That wasn't new though, it was like that every year. I gnawed on my lip viciously as I stared into bright blue eyes. His face had a very sadistic smirk, I knew for a fact he was the one who wanted to fight me the most, and honestly it's who I wanted to fight. But, my luck was gone and I had a general idea of who was fighting who. First up, we let Kigiri first. He was quick but mainly counted on speed, and dodging. His game plan was getting as many punches in before the other guy. He wasn't as strong. Against him was Konan. Konan as well was quick, but I know for a fact she would win. Her advantage was being underestimated, plus she's friggen brilliant. Strongest chick I know too. I wish the grey haired boy luck by patting him on the back as he jumped into the ring. When Konan crawled in the population of the guys went hooting, hollering and whistled at the blue haired girl. Pain hated that very much, many guys who tried putting moves on her ended up hospitalized! It was hilarious! The match began and the two twirled around like a couple of ballerina's, it was crazy. That was until Konan got struck in the face, I gasped, Konan never gets hit in the face! I didn't like this. I couldn't do this; I could feel myself almost hyperventilate. Pain's eyes were enough to kill; the glare that Kigiri received was well, I wouldn't even walk passed them. The battle still went on as people hollered at the fighting pair. To my surprise and my horror. Konan had lost. She was tough, but she couldn't take as many hits as the rest of the guys. I turned to Kabuto my eyes clearing spelling out my thoughts. Thoughts of how I couldn't do this, the horror of how Konan lost, just everything. He jsut gave me a sympathetic look. Next was Rinji and Sasori. With this pair getting in the ring, the girl population went hysterical. As in, I lost my ear drums, I'm now mute AND fucking deaf. I think that was the only reason the girls showed up was because of the Akatsuki, though many of the teams including this one had their fan girls. Especially Kidomaru, Sakon, Ukon and Kimimaro. I had my own fan girls as well, more of those 'girl power yeah! Kill those guys!' Kind of fans though. A few guys thought my mysterious thing was pretty sexy but, they were nothing. Sasori won, and I was getting worried as in who would fight who. Next up was inevitably Itachi and Kimimaro. Those two were the only compatible pair for fighting. As a team nobody, not even an army could stand a chance. IQ, strength, and speed they had it all plus more. They were amazing! At this point I was lost. I gave up on cheering, I just watched in horror. Looking from the match to Deidara... He gave me a sympathetic look before shaking his head. It was close, they both stood there, bleeding and panting heavily. Both of them refusing to give in or show anything at all. They were like unfeeling robots of flesh. It was intense. The downfall was when Kimimaro began to cough and Itachi used no remorse to kick him in the head, clearly finishing the match. I ran in to help Kimimaro. Moving faster than Sakon himself, I wrapped his arm around my shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me."

"You did so amazing, clearly someone not to mess with eh?"

He snorted a light chuckle as we walked down from the ring. I took him over to the medic at the far end of the warehouse.

"Go Kawako. I'll be fine."

He took my hurry the wrong way. I didn't want to watch it anymore, it was tearing me apart but, I smiled and went back to stand beside Sakon. Only to see Kidomaru get punched in the face Kakuzu. These matches were taking so long, it wasn't even half way through and it's been 2 hours already. Mainly due to Itachi's and Kimimaro's fight. Kakuzu ducked under a fist only to get a knee to the face, and then punched in the stomach. Before he went down he punched Kidomaru in the face, not with full strength, but enough to leave a mark. I was getting anxious, who was I fighting. I know Pain was a possibility because of my speedy knockouts, but he was the only one who could take on Orochimaru... I suppose it depends on the wins... And so far, it's 2-2 and everyone was getting crazy. People screaming jumping around, sweating, stealing our air. Next up was Jurguro and Hidan. Perfect match as well when you think of it. They are both large, both brutes, but Juguro was a nice man, very well mannered.. Hidan well..

"I'm gonna fucking take you down fatty! I want to kill that heathen little bitch though!"

He pointed down at me, acting all high and mighty. I flipped him off and winked. I still can't believe even without my voice Hidan couldn't guess it was me. I gave him clear signs of pure taunting him constantly. Pushing buttons without words. I smiled as his face went red with rage. Oh I love easily angered people.

"Fuck you bitch! Get up here."

The match began and Juguro punched the silver haired man in the stomach. Oh, the females did not like that. The fact that Hidan was a sculptured god and didn't wear a shirt, he was LOVED by females. But, really Akatsuki was just a group of chick magnets, and they should be. Urh! They still are the sexiest guys in the school and to me, minus one. Still, of course. The match went on for so long, punch after punch after punch. Hidan's manic laughter scared me, well more just freaked me right out. Another close match but, another failure for Akatsuki. The score was 3-2 us. And after 3 hours we finally get a break. Thank god it was only 9 and a Saturday. After walking with Sakon to get water and visiting Kimimaro I decided to try a risky mission. I went scurrying through the people on a search. Too bad I was never good at infiltration missions. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I froze, scared to turn around really. But, when I finally did, I regretted it, that dark feeling I had should have been a huge hint. An orange mask stood above my crouching form, looking down at me. I took a large gulp. Dammit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Cow...

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

I shook my head, trying to act calm as I stood up straight, trying to stuff as much confidence in my form a possible. I bit my lip from under my mask. I couldn't see his expression but, I bet it was smirking.

"Hmm really? You're the same height and build of a girl I know. She has astounding blue eyes like you as well."

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

"Why can't you talk?"

I pointed to my throat and went across it with my finger like one of those death threats. I heard him laugh. I narrowed my eyes at the man. I'm gonna kill him, simple as that. I shouldn't be surprised; I knew if I was too close they would eventually notice some differences. I bowed my head and waved, attempting to say 'sorry, I gotta go' in some cheap sign language. I ran off, back to my search for a similar blue eyed boy I knew. When I heard a whistle I jumped up and turned around. He was standing against the wall. I ran over to him, hoping no members of mine or his could see us.

"I figured you'd be looking for me. yeah. I'm in the 'bathroom'. hmm."

He used his hands to quote the word, smirking.

"Yeah, but I just ran into Tobi. Bastard is a sneaking one. Who is Zetsu fighting?"

"I believe they want him to fight some Sakon guy. hmmm. You'll never guess who I'm up against. yeah."

"Oh please say me!"

The size of his grin I knew I was. My own lips twisted into an ear to ear smile, not that you could really see it.

"You don't look as kick ass without the blue. hmmm."

"Really, I thought I looked good, very normal and such."

"HA! Who the hell wants someone normal? That very inartistic. hmmm. I like people with charisma. hmm. Explosive, art is a bang. hmm."

"Oh I lo-"

"Deidara. What are you doing?"

Chills went up my spine as I heard a voice that you don't mess with. That's right the almighty Pain. I backed up a bit, keeping my distance as he glared at me.

"Oh, Heh. hmmm. I was just telling this bitch I'm gonna show her my art! yeah!"

"That is unnecessary. The plans have changed. Let's go Deidara, the matches are starting and you're next."

My eyes opened wide at the news. Dammit, why did they have to win last year! I don't like having no control over the matches. I'm used to be on the other team. I sighed. Running, trying to make my way back to my team, the match already started and I could see blond and white hair in the ring. Ukon? I saw the bead around his neck. Sakon. Yeah, I finally noticed that Sakon wore beads around his neck, which was easier than having to wait for one of them to talk to distinguish through their voices. I ran over to Ukon.

"Hey. Think he will win?"

Ukon looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged.

"I've fought Deidara before; I don't think Sakon can take em. They both like to show off, but Deidara has a harder punch."

I nodded my head. Wow, talk about observational skills. He reminded me too much of Sasori, a little more playful though. I liked that about Ukon. The math went on as the two mocked and tried pushing each other's buttons. They both had a very ego-tastical personality. The match ended with an upper cut to the face by Deidara. Deidara was declared winner and I ran up to fetch Sakon. I was the body fetcher now I suppose. Heh. I nodded to the blond and he cheered and had a grin so big, it made my own cheeks hurt. After we left the ring I questioned him.

"Hey, you alright?"

"That fucking blond shit head!"

"That's an oxymoron."

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I chuckled.

"Well, a shit head would be brown.. him being blond.. well."

You're a fucking moron..."

"You're just angry. Go cool down and I'll tell you it again later."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, wandering off to clean his wounds. Due to our loss, Orochimaru sent up Kabuto, which really got me worried. They sent Madara in, which sort of settled me down, but that guy is devious. Of course all personality disordered people seem to be. It's crazy, I guess the hottest group in the school needed to be levelled out with devious and stupidity coughHidancough.. Heh. I think the whole deception thing was getting old, cause I was beginning to get jumpy, just wanting to get in there and fight one of them. It's not like I've never fought them before. I watched the fight with intensity, Sakon strolling up behind me.

"He won't lose you know that right?"

I jumped, looking over at the whitish haired man.

"Tobi may act like a child he's not one to screw with."

"I know, we've seen him fight before moron. But, have you witnessed Kabuto lose?"

"No, but that's because Pain doesn't care about Kabuto's win. I know how he thinks, he cares about his fights, but he will sacrifice them to win. The team knows that as well, which is why they all practice till they pass out. They have heart."

"Geeze, sounds like you want them to win, or have more faith than in us."

I just shrugged, I couldn't help but defend Akatsuki, I am however Kisame's successor.

"I'm just saying. I'm not picking between the two, I may be on this team but I love those guys more than life. You guys, I love you guys too, you're my first friends I made on my own."

Sakon snorted a laugh.

"I never expected you to be so sensitive and female like. It's funny though. You're just here to tear apart Akatsuki. Orochimaru just recruited you so he could bribe them."

I looked over at the man with the beads in shock. What the fuck...

"What about Kabuto?"

"He was told to make sure he was there to comfort you, it's all part of the plan."

Friends... They were supposed to be the first friends outside of being someone's little sister... Kabuto just fucking used me so they could win this bull fucking shit game. That fucking snake. I clenched my fist in anger as I began to storm off. I think Sakon finally realised what he had just done.

"Wait! I didn't finish!"

"FUCK YOU!"

My voice clearly went over the crowd. So much for being mute. Sakon froze, his face in shock as my eyes flowed in tears. I was just some fucking pawn in this game. Lying deceiving pieces of shit! I'll fucking beat all their faces in. One by fucking one.

"Kawako..."

"Shove it up your ass Sakon! You're whole fucking team can go fucking choke!"

"Hey. What happened?"

Kimimaro walked up, wondering what the hell was happening, even the two boys fighting stopped, the crowd quiet. Hmm. I guess I made quite a show.

"I don't know.."

I literally tore the hood/mask right off the shirt I wore, glaring and scowling at the man. The blue marks on my chin now noticeable. My shark teeth literally glowing in the ring lights. Much of the crowd that could see me gasped.

"You don't fucking know? You use me and you don't know why I'm fucking pissed? Even Hidan has more brains and heart then you fuckers!"

I turned and stormed off, getting rid of this disgusting uniform I wore. Washing these lies off my face.

"Kawako! Wait!..."

I heard Kabuto shouted... Which just caused me to cry harder as I threw myself into the bathroom. I grabbed my back pack and locked myself in the stall, just letting myself go. I got a few strange stares from the girls already in here. When I finally caught my breath I changed into my mugger my pyjamas, which was the only extra clothes I had. I can't believe I actually thought they cared about me. I should have known, from that dinner way back when with Orochimaru. I should have fucking known better! Everything, from the very beginning he planned this. I was just here so he could make my brother go crazy. To just use me against my brother, knowing he would make Pain give up... That had to be the plan, to ruin me to ruin them... That snake fucking bastard! I could kill him! I walked out to wash off the makeup. Never again will I ever hide myself. As I rubbed off the last of my makeup I looked up to see Kabuto standing in the mirror, his lip bleeding, his eye swollen. Good, the fucker deserved more than that.

"Kawako.. listen to me."

"Get the fuck away from me you prick..."

"Look, I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong.. But, that changed. Everything changed when... It just changed Kawako! I didn't want to hurt you."

"Stop fucking lying! I know you guys are just using me to cause my brother's team to fall apart! It won't fucking work! It wouldn't have worked! Now get the fuck away from me."

"Kawako. I love you."

I stared him hard in the eyes. My heart pulling at those words. My body trembling from anger and betrayal. I bit my lip as I narrowed my eyes. My foot edged forward toward him, desperately wanting to just forget everything and go to him but, Sakon's words hung in my head. A noose turning my heart blue. I shook my head.

"It's too late. I'm just a tool for you guys. I'm sorry, but, your words mean nothing to me."

I turned on my heel and walked out. The crowd was murmuring over what had happened as the match was postponed. Sakon was the first to run up to me, trying to get to me before my brother and Deidara.

"Kawako look, that was before we actually met you. Things are different now! Me, the guys, Kabuto. We don't want you to leave. It was Orochimaru. Please just listen to me."

I glared at the man, his turquoise lips frowning. He just shut up and watched me walk by him. Kisame looked at me pissed. Deidara, his sympathetic face crushed me more. I walked up to them, not having the heart to say anything. They just turned and we left.


	25. Gotta Catch Em All, Pokemon!

:) more kawako dealing with slight out of the ordinary high school drama... porblems come to a close and more problems begin! and people just spring out of nowhere like crazy people... heh, i liked this chapter quite a bit, i even managed a small kisame pov.. which is the first little bit! i hope i kept him somewhat in character... though i doubt it... who knows how kisame would act to an annoying little sister who seems to find the most screwed up situations and problems XD i uno anyways enjoy! :D 3 if not ill eat that heart! muwhahah XD OOO i made my first AMV today :) its a grimmy one! figureing out how to save it... sony vegas is definatly not a slow leaning noob tool! lol its crazy! but i managed an effectless AMV and figurign out how to save add effects and post it XD HA maybe i should stick to writing :P kay shutting up ... NOW! :)

**OH Dont forget to vote one the OC poll for the When The Boys Open Up sequal! :D**

* * *

"Kawako if you don't stop sulking I'm going to kick you out."

"Shut up shark bait, I'm not sulking."

"No that's right, you always stare at the ground with a frown I forgot."

"Shut up."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose as the phone that once didn't exist rang once again. It has been 3 days since the tourney, and it's been 3 days since that phone has rang and rang. If it wasn't Kabuto it was Sakon, if it wasn't Sakon it was Kimimaro. If the phone was quiet that means one of the snake team was on their way to the house to try and talk to the miserable thing I called a sister. When the guys were around she was fine, but alone... I was about to kick her out cause just her presence made even me depressed. I couldn't take it. There were 4 more days till the rematch was assigned. It was strange though, even finding out she has been screwing around behind my back, sneaking around behind our backs. For some reason, I tried my best to be mad at her, it gets really difficult to hate a best friend who's you're sister. Oh god, if the guys could hear me right now I'd never hear the end of it. Plus, the last while she has been so happy, no matter what the guys said she seemed just ecstatic. Plus, it's the first time she's had a friend. Sure she used to play with the soccer kids, but that was only to play soccer. The phone stopped ringing and I took a sigh in relief. Now I pray it will stop. I looked over at the blue eyed girl on the other couch. She was the small girl that was stuck with me when her parents left. Of course it was her choice but, she was too young to know what it was like the day after they left. Idiot. The phone began to ring again. I was about to lose my fucking mind.

"Holy shit Kawako! If you don't go talk to that bloody nerd I'm going to kill him!"

"Fine."

"Kawako! Go talk to him now! I know you want to, plus I'm sick of looking at you."

"Then look away."

I could feel my brain pulsing, getting ready to explode along with my patience. I can't do this. I know for a fact I'm never having kids. I couldn't deal with teenagers. I'd chop off their limbs!

"Kawako, you're hurting the poor guy, and by the looks of things, yourself."

"He should have thought of that before he fucked me over."

"You're blaming him for his team's leader. That's like you blaming me because dad told me that you couldn't go to practice due to the storm."

"Heh, I really did hate you that night."

"Yeah I know, and I never wanted to kill you more. Now will you please just hear the man out?"

"Since when do you care? They are your rivals."

"I care since you're sitting here being depressed and because I'm sick of the phone and the door going off!"

"Fine!"

The girl stomped out of the house, muttering and cursing me out on her way. I sighed and slouched down getting all nice and comfy, enjoying the light air. I sat there and watched the T.V.

"Fuck me.. I have to piss now..."

Kawakos POV

I stood in front of Kabuto's door, not really wanting to be here, but not having the heart to walk away. I was having a war with myself. For three day's I haven't been left alone. Sorry here, sorry there. Phone calls coming out my ass. When I need someone no one's there, when I want to be alone no one leaves me the hell alone! It's like a bad virus or something... I went over and over in my head at how things would turn out. Every scenario ended with me freaking out and storming away. I sighed and turned on my heel to leave when the door opened.

"Oh. Kawako, I didn't expect to see you here. Kabuto's upstairs trying to get a hold of you right now."

"Actually no, I was-"

"Kabuto! Kawako is here!"

Was just about to leave... Fuck me. Never have I seen somebody move so fast. I barely had time to blink before Kabuto had trampled down the stairs, his hands gripping my shoulders so tight as if he let go he'd never see me again. Which I guess was the situation playing at hand. My eyes glared harshly at him, his were dark ringed and red. His father looked at us and walked away awkwardly.

"Well, I'm going to work. Goodbye Kabuto. It was nice seeing you again Kawako."

We ignored him staring at each other. When he was gone Kabuto gave in and wrapped his arms roughly around me. I pushed him off with as much force I could without crushing my own heart.

"Hurry up and speak..."

"Come in at least."

His one hand still gripping my shoulder as he directed me in the all too familiar home. I walked in, arms crossed, glare still on my eyes.

"Kawako, no words could announce how sorry I am! I never wanted to hurt you. The only reason I went along with his plans is because I wanted to get closer to you! You interested me, always coming to the matches, the artwork of yours hung in the school. Everything you did stood out, I wanted to know what you actually were like..."

"You put me through this shit, just so you could research me like some kind of experiment?"

He brushed his hand through his hair in annoyance; he didn't have his glasses on or hair up. Bastard. Memories of Orochimaru's house sprung up... Only making me angrier though.

"No... I don't know how to say it or what to say... I can't take back what has been done. All I know is I like you... a lot."

"Bullshit. I was only around so you guys could win the tournament. I'm tired of just something connected to my brother. The guys dealt with me because I was my brother's sister, now there rivals are just using me cause I'm his sister. I'm sick of it."

Kabuto's eyes went angry as he had the balls to glare at me.

"Every similarity you have with your brother, there is a part of you that's different. You know what I see every time I look at you. I see Kismae's little sister who has grown up. I see an independent, flirtatious, funny, intelligent, artistic, athletic, witty, childish, stubborn, caring and the girl with the prettiest eyes I have ever stared into. Everything about you annoys me but that makes me want you so much more. How you can just turn everything into something fun or interesting. How you will stay up all hours of the night playing a stupid game no one cares about just to make sure no one will beat your score. How you manage to turn the very people who despised things like you to jump at your every whim. Kawako..."

"Kabuto. Shut up."

He flinched back at my words. I was crying now, tears falling down my cheeks into his hands that covered them. I couldn't listen to this... What about Zetsu, I loved Zetsu, but, he's leaving so soon. I clenched my eyes shut, Kabuto was willing to throw away one of the greatest colleges around just to screw around and wait for me for a whole year. He's willing to settle with a half rated school to stay with me. Someone who mainly joined their organization out of spite. I guess I couldn't hate them for something I brought myself into. I let out a deep breath opening my eyes once again. I stared into large black orbs that stared back into mine, his face covered in hurt and worry. I brought my hand up to wipe away the tear that had managed to escape his usual calm composer. I let it linger there, feeling an all too familiar feeling. We both moved forward pushing our lips to one another, something we both have craved to do since that night. And how amazing it felt. My free hand moved to grip his shirt roughly, scared to let go again, scared everything will collapse once again. When I finally got all into the kiss I was pulled to the ground. On second inspection I was pushed to the ground. I could see white hair. I blinked a few times, trying to wiggle myself out of a strange grasp and the painful position I laid in. I flopped off of Kabuto to find myself laying beneath Sakon.

"What the hell are you doing you jack ass!"

He had a very devious grin on.

"I couldn't resist ruining that sappy moment. You're brother said you finally came to your senses. Though I wouldn't have minded you winding up at my doorstep like this, I figured either way you were back! And can come to my party on Friday!"

"Sakon... You are very mentally unstable."

"And still I have fun. Strange how this world works."

"Get the hell off me you goof."

I shoved him over so I could slide out from underneath him, pulling myself off the ground. What a complete moron.

"Haha, that bitch Tayuya is going to be pissed!"

"Why?"

"Orochimaru has to tell her that she's kicked off the team again."

"No, no fucking way. I am not fighting."

"Come on Kawako. We need stronger people, that bitch is useless."

"They even moved the tournament to a larger area because so many people demanded to see the match. Orochimaru is pissed his light has been stolen. It's all about the sibling rivalry now. The tournament hasn't seen this much demand in years."

I looked over to Kabuto who pulled his hair back into the normal ponytail. Me versus my brother eh? That would be a very kick ass fight to see. I sighed.

"I'll think about it. I'm talking to the guys before I do anything."

"Tsh. Whatever."

"So I guess it's pretty official eh?"

He questioned elbowing me. I raised an eyebrow as he nodded his head toward Kabuto.

"Well, we all assumed you two had something going on, but now... The question has been answered."

A smirk twisted onto his lips as I glared at him. Kabuto just shrugged.

"Did I just see Kabuto's facebook status change? That's desperate dude."

I fell over laughing, remembering my favourite show in the world. The Big Bang Theory.

"Where have you people been my whole life!"

Sakon shrugged, "here, there, a little of everywhere really. You're just too stupid to see us."

"Jack ass."

"Alright Sakon, get the hell out of my house."

"Hey, Kawako is my friend too. As far as I can tell she's fair game!"

The white haired man grabbed my wrist pulling me away from the silver haired one who was now glaring.

"Where the hell is my say in this?"

"Alright, pick. Sexy, strong, funny me, or lame, nerdy, annoying Kabuto?"

I stood there tapping my chin in thought. I held up my finger like I had picke done and began to walk away.

"I'm going to go find Hidan, minus being smart he's a combination of you both! Silver hair, sexy, funny, dumbass."

"You did not just compare us to that load of shit!"

"Watch your mouth! He's a treasured friend of mine."

"Eh, take her Kabuto, she's broken somewhere."

Sakon winked as he walked by me to the door.

"See you lovebirds later."

"Fuck you Sakon."

"Anytime."

I burst laughing while he shut the door, wow. That guy is unbelievable. So now I was left alone with Kabuto, and too be honest right now, it was awkward. I avoided eye contact with him as he did me.

"Thank you Kawako..."

His voice was quiet, weak, very unlike him.

"Huh?"

"For forgiving me, thank you."

I shrugged as if it was no big deal. I walked passed him and plopped myself on the couch behind him, grabbing the remote off the table. I doubt anything of interest was one, but some random movie could be on. Kabuto shook his head as he took the seat beside me. I turned on a random film, chick flicky. I couldn't really care what was on; just something to watch made me happy. With that we sat there, more than likely resisting our rabbit like urges. I could tell cause his arm that was around my shoulder seemed tense, and the hand that was on his knee. Me, well my foot was tapping at a very rapid pace. Who would have thought this situation? Kisame's soccer loving, anti-social sister, trying to keep her hands off a very fit nerd. You didn't even this shit in movies. The couple on the movie began rolling around on the ground making out. My eye twitched in annoyance. No, I'm a good girl. I'm not like my brother. I flipped through the guide trying to find anything to switch to stop the visions in my mind. Crap, crap, crap... I finally stuck it on a cartoon. Kabuto raised an eyebrow at me.

"Pokemon? Really Kawako?"

"Shut it. Pokemon owns, I had the cards and I murdered my brother! I was the Akatsuki Pokemon champ!"

"Somehow, I'm not surprised."

I shrugged, "Being daddy's little girl got me bonus cards when Kisame was off getting in trouble with his friends."

"Heh, being a loner went in your favour than."

"Damn fucking straight!"

He chuckled as he shook his head; I elbowed him in the ribs causing his arm to flinch hitting me in the back of the head. I leaned forward to turn and glare at him. That's when I realised why I wasn't looking at him before. My hard work and forcing thoughts failed as his damn eyes gazed into mine.

"I hate you, I hope you know that."

He lunged at me trapping me between him and the couch. Holy mother of pearl... I understand what it means in movies when people do things on impulse. My arms moved themselves, wrapping around his neck. Tingles and strange feelings swept over my body. He pulled up to my disappointment to speak.

"That's alright, hate is a form of love."

"Shut up idiot."

"As you wish."

With that I trembled pulling him down with as much force as my weak muscles could manage. This was crazy, it's like I forgot I had hormones until now. I let out a moan from the intensity in my own head. I was going crazy. So much for not being my brother's sister. The sound seemed to drive Kabuto into a frenzy as he left my lips to my neck, not giving any remorse sucking and biting. What I could hear in my mind was, 'try explaining this to Kisame', but the majority of my brain screamed 'holy hell yes'! Our breathing was heavy and fast, he stopped from my neck more to the fact that I pulled him up to my hungry lips. At that point I pushed him up straddling him. Pulling off his shirt all at the same time. His body was toned, as you can see the muscles, yet he was still small, much like the nerd he played himself to be. I bit on his lip as my nail dragged down his bare chest, causing him to groan in pleasure. His hands gripped my hips roughly pulling me closer to him as he lost control of any reasonable thinking. I tore my lips from his moving to his neck, torturing him as he did to me. His body would grind forward at times as he moaned. At this point, I had lost my own reasonable train of thought.

"Ahem."

I literally jumped out of my own skin as I turned to see yellow eyes glaring at us.


	26. Rabbits! Sibling Bonding

ive been so distracted and out of thought i didnt even notice that i had this chapter completed... but this is my last completed chapter so all chapters begining now are most recent forms of writing... though ive noticed a change in my writing... ill try and keep it similar though i doubt its hard for me to break my 1st person ranting style.. ill never leave it ! haha.. only with force.. anyways... yeah.. so new me of writing this is gonna be strange especially with bleach on the mind.. ulquiorra, grimmjow, gin... drool... maan gotta love animen :P anyways dont fear i will not abandon naruto fans! lol i love this chapter.. and i know itachi no longer is itachi in this story... well hes more split personality.. well nobody knows what he was liek before he went cold so maybe this is more of a past him.. he seems liek one that would tease people, not to this extent but who cares its fer shits and giggles and giggles it will bring! next chapter is a filler! jsut warning.. though ima try for humor.. i seem to have lost my funny.. bare with me! 3 lol anyways! im still fretting on how this will turn... though i have my whole sequal planned out! XD ...always too many steps ahead... wow this is LONG! Gomen!  
alright -deep breath..-  
ENJOY33

* * *

Yellow eyes glared at us. Our hair was a mess, our bodies flushed and pulsing. I slowly crawled off Kabuto so he could put his shirt back on. The white man stood there with his beige t-shirt and black pants. What the hell is he doing here now? Can't me and Kabuto just be in peace?

"Orochimaru?" Kabuto questioned pulling his shirt down and standing up.

"I see you two don't waste any time."

I glared at him. He is someone I would never forgive or just like in general.

"Why are you with this traitor Kabuto?"

"Traitor?" I stood up questioning, "How can I be a traitor when you were only using me to begin with?"

"That has no relevance, you were a part of our team and you left with those Akatsuki scum."

"Fuck you! That scum, is my family and you have no right to say jack shit you deceiving snake!"

"If you know what's good for you girl, you will watch your tongue."

"No, I'm just fine how I am."

His eyes were dark, uncanny and well frightening. I hid that fear by glaring more harshly at the prick. He turned to Kabuto.

"You're not going to deceive me now are you Kabuto, not with so much on the line."

I turned to see Kabuto's face twisted in anger, frustration and pain.

"I can't do that Orochimaru, give me more time..."

"You guys have messed it up more than once; I refuse to lose this year."

"Yes Orochimaru."

"Hm. You have really lowered your standards Kabuto. Are you sure she's worth it?"

"What the fuck does that mean?"

I stepped forward only to be held back by Kabuto, whose face was masked by his bangs as it bowed. What was really going on here? What could Orochimaru have over Kabuto's head? I bit my tongue, setting my hand on his shoulder. His body tensed up which stung a little.

"Heh. Go back to your childish antics while they last Kabuto, Kawako."

He chuckled darkly as he slithered out of the house. I think Kabuto should learn to lock his doors. I finally took notice to the retorted expression on his face.

"Kabuto, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"You honestly think that voice will scare me from pushing?"

"No but, I wish it would."

I pressed my palms to his cheeks, pushing his darkened features into the light. He refused to look me in the eyes.

"What is going on?"

He was reluctant at first but sighed, giving in to my stubborn blue eyes.

"My father works for Orochimaru's father's company, if we don't win this championship he's going to get fired, we really depend on that job. Orochimaru also holds my college tuition in his hands. He wants the Akatsuki disbanded and split up. He wants the permanent title for kick boxing."

"So what does that have to do with us?"

"It was his plan from the beginning, but, your lack of interest in people put a flaw in it. His plan was you getting close with the Akatsuki, messing with their minds a little. He used the brotherly instinct of them protecting you to his advantage. When you still wouldn't bother with them he sent me to try and recruit you, knowing Pain would put a close eye on you..." He sighed and walked over to the couch dropping himself on it, "when you actually became close enough that some of the members were beginning to fall for you he was ecstatic, he figured his plan would go beyond well. That was when he tried to recruit you himself, sending Tayuya after you. What amazed me most was how the timing of you fighting with your brother happened. He somehow set those two up... I don't even know how he managed it all this far. When you were most vulnerable he sent me again, at this point I would have done anything to try and ease your pain. It was selfish of me, but, it was something I just couldn't stand anymore. The rest is well you know, that Sakon said, you were meant to be bribed into tearing the Akatsuki apart slowly. Orochimaru didn't plan was you being so bubbly and actually attracting the team to like you. His plan for us to make you despise your own group failed at this point. His only hope was the groups own deceit. Orochimaru has a lot of underground power, companies, and colleges. His father is one of the most powerful men in this state."

I just stared at him, trying to take all that in. Why would somebody go through so much just for a sport? Sure I love soccer more than life but I wouldn't go this deep into planning just for the cup. I brushed my palm down my face in frustration. This was ridiculous.

"So if you don't win this tournament, and if Akatsuki doesn't disband, you will lose everything?"

"Not just me, the whole team is counting on this to get into the best colleges."

I stood up, bending over to kiss the sad man before I left.

"Kawako, where are you going?"

"I'm going to try and fix this."

"Don't, I'll figure something out."

"Oh shut up dumbass."

With that I shut the door and began my run back to my house. I don't know how I'm going to do this, but I know for a fact this was the boys last year. Which means they wanted to win it for all time sakes.

I barged through my door, panting as if my lungs were broken, I was sweating and I felt dead. Sure I'm athletic but fuck... I'm not superhuman. I tripped over a pair of shoes as I flew into my house, causing me to fly into the legs of the kitchen table.

"OW! Fuck! Shit! Dammit!"

I looked down to see a pair of black and red shoes.

"Fucking Itachi! I hate your guts!"

"And to think she hasn't even been with Hidan."

I flipped off whose ever voice I just heard as I tried to get up without damaging myself more. **THUNK **

"FUUUUUCK!"

My hands wrapped around my now throbbing head as the back of it went full force into the top of the table... I swear if this day get's any worse I'm going to go jump off a cliff...

"I hate my life..."

I peeked through my one eye to see 4 faces staring at me, biting their lips to stop from laughing except two. Kisame WAS laughing and Sasori, well he just stared at me. Fucking robot... After a second Itachi actual began to fall into a laughing fit. I raised an eyebrow until I looked at my brother's purple like face. I was so confused... It wasn't until Kakuzu pointed toward his neck that I took the hint. I sighed... After I save you, I'm going to kill you Kabuto...

"Hehehe... Hi..."

I waved, now awkward as hell.

"Hey, you're the one who forced me to talk to him."

"I said talk! Not tongue!"

"You use your tongue to talk..."

The more I talked the more red/purple he began to look. I think I could see a vein popping out of his head as well.

"I'm going to fucking ring that kids fucking neck."

"20 bucks it's already bruised..."

Itachi... I hate you so much right now... He was crippled over laughing, so was Kakuzu, Sasori was smiling now, containing himself at least. Kisame's eye was twitching like made.

"Shut up Itachi you're not helping!"

"Wasn't trying."

All emotion deadpanned off my face. That a shit disturbing asshole.

"Alright, back to the point as to why I rushed in here... You guys have to lose this tournament."

"Are you fucking dense?"

Shit... Sasori just swore... I shook my head and tried to find a short way to explain.

"Orochimaru owns a company where Kabuto's father and a couple others work and if they lose he's going to fire them. He's also holding their intuition over their heads. In other words if you don't lose Kabuto's life is ruined and the rest of the team's future is royally fucked..."

"This is our last tournament, plus why the hell do we care about them?"

Kakuzu bluntly brought up. I bit my lip, growing my worried and frustrated.

"You don't, but... I do."

Kisame's face was almost back to its normal colour. Well, normal abnormal colour anyways. He sighed in annoyance as Itachi still giggled at the sign of my neck I was now scared to look at.

"Kawako," Kisame spoke, "You know as well as us that there is no way you could convince Pain to throw the fight or forfeit."

My body dropped, hunched over in disappointment, he was right. Pain would be all, 'blah blah blah, people must fall for the greater good, blah I'm all and mighty!' Jerkwad. I had 4 days to try and convince him though.

"Fucking males and their egos and testosterone..."

"Didn't seem like you minded that testosterone a while ago."

It was like brother and sister instinct and bonding as our fists met with Itachi's head at the same time.

"Shut your face Itachi," I stated, "Before I shut it for you," Kisame finished my sentence.

It was truly a magical sight. Plus, seeing Itachi squirm on the floor rubbing his head warmed the cockles of my heart. Pay backs a bitch douche bag.

"So other then this fucked up situation, the phone will stop ringing off the hook and people will stop showing up at my doorstep?"

I thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Possibly, I'm sure a couple of them will call just to piss you off."

He brushed his hand through his hair as he dropped himself back onto the couch. I skipped off heading upstairs to shower and check out my neck. I jumped up the stairs and grabbed a change of clothes. There really was no necessary reason for a shower other then I wanted time alone to think and it seems the bathroom is the safest place... Though Itachi was here... I had to actually second thought of grabbing my change of clothes and just running out with a towel, but I figured he'd still be dysfunctional from the blow to the head. I chuckled to myself remember less than 5 minutes ago. I pranced in the bathroom humming a song to myself as I examined myself in the mirror. No wonder Kisame snapped. I literally had a red ring of teeth marks on one part, and 3 very distinguishable purple marks. I'm going to kill him. I sighed as I undressed and jumped in the steaming water.

"Fuck me... I have homework..."


	27. Day At The Beach

i am ashamed beyond belief... but i refuse to apologize.. im sick of apologizing... as you see my mood is in the shitty and still being stomped and shit on... and this chapter FINALLY pulled out my ass... it should have been out 2 weeks ago! but i havent been able write.. and i mean ANYTHING so... if im late... im gonna be late.. nothing i can do i fell behind... but i finally made up a little pulled out my ass easy way out so i can end my story! but for now... enjoy the fun loving chapter... cause i dont think im gonna be so fun loving either.. well thats a lie... the last few chapters will have comical relief or so i will try! its all planned out i just need to fill int eh spaces. how about some reviews to lighten my day? 3 :D if not i completely understand... promising weekly updates and leaving ya hanging id be pissed too! lol... anyways ENJOY ... p.s. i LOVE this chapter.. makes me smile. SO SMILE DAMMIT!  
heh.

* * *

I was so excited I could almost just explode! Even with so much shit piling up Konan brought up a fantastic idea. Since school was ending, and because everyone was going to go their separate ways, that we all should try and get together as much as possible. Like most of the guys didn't already half way live at my house anyways. That was beside the point, so here I laid on soft green grass of the early summer with Sasuke. We were going to the beach today! The whole group, plus Sasuke and Ino. Kisame had a car load so I decided to get a ride with Itachi. I was instructed to help him move some furniture into the garage cause he was getting ready to move. I found out he was going to the same collage as Zetsu. I heard a loud crash come from the house behind me but me and Sasuke just continued to watch the clouds and play with this fun little laser we found snooping through his elder brother's crap.

"I wonder how far the laser reaches?"

I questioned as I saw a faint red dot on the leaves of a near by tree.

"Not sure. Looks pretty heavy duty though. I wonder what it's for?"

"Maybe your brother is from a scary underground criminal organization and it used to be on a rifle he used to sharp shoot with!"

Another loud crash and something breaking could be heard in the house. A loud string of curse words and a scolding from his mother could be heard. Me and Sasuke just looked at each other and laughed. What a crazy thought, like Itachi could be a criminal who kills people! I had to admit, spending the night at the Uchiha home was awesome.

I spent most of the time with Sasuke and scheming against his brother. Like the one prank we pulled, I hid around the corner and waiting for my cue. Itachi's father just went into the shower of one bathroom and Sasuke, until he initiated the plan by 'spilling' his drink on Itachi, after a few words he came around and I shut the bathroom door with a devious grin. The look on his face was one I will never let leave my memory. Pay back for taking up my bathroom so many times is a reeeaaal bitch! I chuckled to myself at the memory.

I saw a plane begin to fly by over the clouds, it was pretty low and small, somebodies private plane no doubt. I nudged Sasuke and pointed to it.

"See if the laser can reach the plane there."

He held up the laser and tried to aim it up as best as he could. It was too far for me to actually see.

"Can you see it?"

"No."

"Damn, that would be cool if it reached."

"It's Itachi's you can't expect it to actually be cool."

"Hahaha!"

"Sasuke, Kawako, can you come help Itachi please!"

We sighed in sync as Sasuke's mother called us out on our skip out on work schedule.

I sat in the front seat of Itachi's car, Sasuke, Sasori and Kakuzu were in the back. We are to meet everybody at the beach around 1... It was already 1:15, it seems Itachi was useless and actually spilled all his boxes, so we had to help clean them up which made us late. He of course blamed us cause we didn't help him to begin with like we apparently said we would. We didn't dwell on it though, but I'm not expecting to be able to stay at the Uchiha's anymore, well not as long as Itachi is there. His dad caught on to mine and Sasuke's schemes and scolded us pretty bad, making sure one bathroom was empty at all costs unless supervised that one of us wasn't planning something.

The beach we pulled up to wasn't much of a fun beach, small, rocky like so not many people came here, especially since just down the shore there was the actual full of sand beach that was usually crowded. That is why we dubbed this small spec of land our beach! We even have a flag up with one of Hidan's old kick-boxing shirts. Pain, Konan, Zetsu, Deidara were here already, we were still missing, Hidan, Ino, Tobi and Kisame which Kisame would be driving and with Hidan and Tobi in a car together, I'm sure they have crashed and burned somewhere. Hidan causes problems any where he goes, I don't understand how Ino takes it. She claims she can fix him, and that he's a real softy behind closed doors, but really I think Hidan probably smacked her in the head a good too many times!

"Hey guys!"

Konan chimed as we stepped out onto the beach, I was already in my bathing suit and ready for the water. I wore a red bikini top and a pair of black short shorts, my hair was pulled back into a ponytail leaving my bangs.

"I can't believe you actually were able to bring Pain back here!"

I looked over to see grey eyes glare at me as he stood there arms crossed and looking rather annoyed at being here. He was such a party pooper. Konan just smiled and a large beach ball impacted with my face.

"Dibs! You're on mine and Zetsu's team on volleyball! Sasori's gonna be on it as well, right?"

I glared at the smirking blond standing a few feet away. He was so.. fit for the beach. Though, in a total wearing a bikini and slow mo running across sort of way. His small framed six pack made up for the gleaming blond hair though.

He wore a pair of blue and white swim shorts. Zetsu wore black and white. Sasori had a pair of blue and red shorts. Konan had a matching white bikini set, Pain had orange shorts with a plain black t-shirt. Itachi had dark blue where Sasuke had a dark red. Kakuzu had the most noticeable shorts, white with dollar bill prints plastered all over... He was strange.

I ran over to the edge of the waves, using the mud to begin making a castle. Making sand castle's was my favourite thing to do on the beach. I was pretty damned good at it as well.

"_Your such a child._"

"Kawako! Let's have a sand castle contest!"

I had enough time to open my mouth before I was tackled into the water by a over excited Tobi. He had his mask on, what a loser. The last of the group came swarming over the hill in less than a quiet fashion. Hidan was yelling at Kisame who was red in the face and pointing at the masked man child hiding behind me.

"What did you do now Tobi?"

"Well, I sorta spilled my pop which caused Kisame to slam on the breaks which than caused Hidan to crack his head off the window and seat giving him a nose bleed. Then Kisame kicked Tobi and Hidan out of the car."

"Tobi is a good boy."

"Don't encourage him to do that moron!"

Zetsu snickered and so did 'Madara'. I glared at them both. Those two probably planned it.

"You fucking broke my nose you cocksucking shark face!"

"Shut your big mouth you worthless religious freak! Go sacrifice a bird or something you asshole!"

"How about I sacrifice you!"

"Fuck off it was Tobi's fault! The bastard almost wrecked my fucking seat!"

I sighed. This truly is a day at the beach with the guys.

Tobi wore a pair of orange swimming shorts. Hidan had black shorts, like Kisame. Ino wore a white bathing suit with dark purple Hawaiian flower on the left side of the top and on the back of her bottoms.

"Alrighty than... So contest right! PAIN!" I looked over to see his glare, which meant he was listening. "You're the judge! We're having a sand castle contest!"

"Why am I stuck being the judge of your useless antics?"

"Because you're indifferent, cold and you hate everything, it's obvious you won't pick favourites."

Some of the guys chuckled and piled their towels and other crap around a log.

"When it comes to everlasting art, I am the master, this contest is pointless."

"Hah! My speciality is sculpting! Though everlasting art is ugly, yeah, and true art never lasts, sandcastles always get washed away, making them beautiful. hmmm."

"How can y-"

"Alright the rules are 30 minutes to build whatever you can think of that's castle like."

Me, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Konan and Kakuzu lined up along the beach, waiting for Zetsu to commence the challenge. I'm gonna win hands down! This will be the battle of a lifetime!

"Begin!"

We began, scooping up the mud like sand that the waves created and began moulding.

32 minutes later.

Pain stood looking at the piles of sand we called castles. I could hear Deidara snickering from the other side of the line up. Pain opened his mouth to speak than...

BAM!...

"Holy Shit!"

And the beach in front of us literally BLEW UP! We all jumped back into the water as sad poured down on us. My eyes were wide and we all turned out heads to the source... Deidara rolled on the ground laughing hysterically.

"Th-That was AMAZING! YEAH! Haha! Now the look on your faces was art! Hahaha!"

The rest of the group looked around at one another and we nodded. In a battle cry we all jumped up and ran toward the blond. Hearing the cry his face went pale and he was up and gone in a matter of seconds. I chased after him with deadly intent to kill him. Along with the other 4 dangerous people.

"I'm going to tear you to pieces!"

"Get back here you worthless artist!"

"You'll be a bad piece of origami when I'm finished with you Deidara!"

"You're dead meat blondie!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

We calmed down and sat around munching on the snacks we all assorted to bring. Sandwiches, cracker crap, and somebody brought fruit. Who the hell brings fruit on a hot beach day? Well at least the seagulls were fed.

"Zetsu... do you dance?" I questioned as I hopped up from my seat in the soft sand.

"Are you stupid?"

"Hmm... Deidara?"

He took a drink of his drink and shrugged. He jumped up with a smirk twisting at his lips.

"Depends what to."

I smiled and began to shake my hips and do a waving like motion with my arms. Just screwing around.

"Shawty's like a melody in my head, that I can´t keep out, got me singin´ like. Na na na na everyday  
It´s like my iPod stuck on replay replay!"

The guys laughed and Ino and gasped as she jumped up to join me with her own curvy movements. She sung the repeated verse. Deidara just watched nodding. Hidan cat called as we joined each other laughing.

"Remember the first time we met. You was at the mall wit yo friend. I was scared to approach ya, but then you came closer. Hopin' you would give me a chance."

I couldn't believe my ears, I don't think anybody could. Deidara actually sang, and he was GOOD. Me and Ino froze as I stared at him with my mouth hung open.

"What? hmm. I'm more than a pretty face. Yeah."

I shook my head as I continued the song. Kisame, Sasori and Itachi were to intertwined in their conversation to notice the show going on. Ino had left me to seduce her already seduced boyfriend. Kakuzu, Zetsu were just watching me and blondie. I began dancing again, getting into the groove once again. Makign my way to the man.

"Who would have ever knew, that we would ever be more than friends. We´re real worldwide breakin' all the like a song played again and again."

I waltzed around the blond, tracing my finger around his shoulder's. It was more like an over sexy music video... Possibly even a strip show. But, ever since I opened up to Deidara, we've been closer than ever. He was like a flirty doll! Maybe I was just too... flirty myself? I can't help it, I'm around the hotties of high school and I have puberty pumping hormones out of my ears! Deidara grabbed my hand spun me around as he continued our duet.

"That girl like somethin' off a poster. That girl is a dime they say. That girl is a gun to my holster. She´s runnin' through my mind all day-ay"

I ended up my back to his chest and I grind down him. It was that moment when I heard it and received a beach ball to the head.. for the 2nd time.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I looked over to see my attacker, Kisame...FUMING. "Deidara, what the hell do you think you're doing to my sister!"

"Why do I always get the blame?" Deidara shouted at my brother who now stood up. He pointed down at me, glaring. "Why don't you ask what she was doing to me, huh?"

"Hey! Watching it blondie!"

I lightly shoved him before I went and sat beside Zetsu and Kakuzu, smirking devilishly.

"Enjoy the show boys?"

"_Such acts are below me, Kawako. _As nice as it was."

I raised an eyebrow as Zetsu's 'sides' have popped out faster than usual in our conversations. Kakuzu huffed in annoyance as Kisame and Deidara continued to argue.

"Do you plan these things Kawako?"

"Mm?"

"Putting Deidara into situations like that. Knowing the fact that when it comes to you 'growing up' around us, your brother takes it out on us..."

I chuckled as I tapped my chin, "I don't mean too... But, knowing this fun fact..." I grabbed Kakuzu's arm and draped it over me. "Ooh, Kakuzu! That's not appropriate for the beach!"

He flinched back trying to pull his arm from my grasp. His eyes were wide as he looked over at the blue man who was still angry from Deidara.

"You little.."

"Kakuzu! What the fuck is wrong with all of you?"

I heard a sighing chuckle from Zetsu as he wandered away from me. I laughed as Kakuzu finally broke free and stood up. "Stupid bitch." He growled at me in a quiet tone.

I winked and he went to explain to my brother about the hands off policy... This 'policy' of his seems to have greatly increased since he found out I actually do notice boys, and even more when he found out about Kabuto. I shuddered at the thought of Kabuto ever running into Kisame.

"Kawako! We should go to the arcade tonight!"

I thought for a moment before smiling at the masked man. "Alright, I guess it has been a while eh?"

"Yay!"

He wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me in a vice grip childish hug.

"Why don't you yell at Tobi? hmm."

"It's Tobi..."

"Oooh, but he is so wrong... I'm the one who should be kept away the most... eh Kawako." His deeper voice whispered in my ear as he held me in the hug. It caused a shiver down my spine. "I won't give up on you."

I swallowed and bit my lip. Memories of eaves dropping on him and Zetsu replayed in my mind. For a while Madara had been very spacious and barely paid any mind to me. I brushed it off as I jumped up, another juice box and we should begin our volleyball game that has been stalled for long enough. Today so far... was just amazing!


	28. Death All Around

alrighty.. well what i was unaware of was i had this chapter done XD ive been working on the one after this so hard i forgot to even put this up... im so sorry for those who still read this, or would enjoy to still read it if i wasnt such a dumb ass XD anyways. im trying my best not to halfass this story which is why it's taking em so long... which is one of the big reasons why its goign SOO SLOWLY... anywyas.. i hope you still enjoy this story even though my inspiration and jazz for it has seemed to be slipping... im sorry again!  
ENJOY! :D

* * *

"Kawako... I think you should come down here!"

I heard Kisame shout from downstairs, I hopped from the chair and made my way to the living room. "What do you want?" I put my hands on my hips staring at the older man. He pointed toward the T.V.

"The big news for today is the death of a very powerful man. A large plane crash was reported yesterday early afternoon just outside of town. There still have been no reports of how the plane crashed. Sarutobi and his only son Orochimaru were found dead at the scene."

The T.V showed pictures of the ruins of what was left of the plane. I couldn't breathe, I just stared at the screen with my mouth hanging open. The gold and purple tail of the plane as they showed a video of the firefighters putting out the flames.

"I, I, I umm. I'll be back."

"What? Kawako what's wro-"

I was already out the door walking at a very fast pace. It couldn't have been the same plane. No, there is no way. We were just playing around, it couldn't have been the cause. No, it was just a strange coincidence. Yeah, that's right a strange coincidence.  
Nothing but coincidence.

"What's nothing but a coincidence?"

I flinched and looked up, finally taking in to my surroundings. I was on Kabuto's porch and he stood there with a backpack on his back. He had a look of concern as he stared down at me. I looked up with my mouth hung open. Ssshhiiittt...

"I umm, I killed Orochimaru."

His eyebrows pushed together in a troubled way. "What are you talking about?" He put the back of his hand to my forehead. "Are you alright Kawako?"

"Me and Sasuke... We were playing with a laser. His plane flew over... we tried to see if it reached that far."

"It was just a sick tragedy... Don't start blaming yourself for everything. It's almost impossible to find that high powered of a laser."

"Right... Where are you going anyways?"

"To hand in my paperwork and courses into the collage. Would you like to join me?"

"Collage?"

He raised an eyebrow... Nothing seemed to process through my brain right now. I'll have to snap out of it soon, I have a test tomorrow. I shook my head and tried to pull a sideways smile on my lips.

"Well, let me drive you home at least alright? Are you gonna be alright for the match tonight?"

"Match...?"

"Yeah, you know, it was supposed to be last night but Orochimaru was out of town..."

I pinched the bridge of my nose... Tonight... Fight... Holy shit balls...

"Come on, I'll take you home."

I let out a sigh and gave in. I think I got way to much sun the other day. I followed Kabuto, staring at his shiny silver hair. For going to hand in papers and such he really wasn't dressed for the part. Blue jeans, dark purple collared shirt. Leather fingler-less gloves, which were more for his bike, Zetsu had a similar pair. We hopped on and he took off, swerving around his father's vehicle. He drove pretty slow, under the speed limit slow. It was strange for him, usually he was zipping around, showing off. Trying to scare the hell out of me. I caught him on multiple occasions looking in the mirrors to see my face. Concern was in his dark coal eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled to himself. It didn't take long to reach my driveway, of course it's a drastic time change from driving to walking. I don't know why I was such a moron to actually WALK there so much. It's a freaking 2 hours walk! I jumped off and strapped the helmet to the back of the seat.

"Alright thanks."

"I'll be back in an couple hours to pick you up."

"Why?"

"Because I can. Bring your uniform too, I'll be keeping you all night."

The strange smirk on his face creeped me out, and yet I found it undeniably sexy. I think Sakon is right... I really am broken somewhere. Wires in my brain touching that aren't supposed to or vice-versa.

"You are awfully controlling."

I crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow at him. He revved the engine to his bike as he slowly descended from my driveway.

"If I wasn't you'd steal the pants in this relationship."

He sped off, leaving smoke from his tire and me dropping my arms to my side and my jaw to the ground.

"Relationship?"

I blinked a couple times before turning and walking into my home. It smelled funny... Like somebody was actually cooking. Somebody cooking meant...

"Itachi?"

"Hn."

I kicked off my shoes and walked over to the kitchen to see what was being fried on my stove. Poor thing, it never gets used, and if it does... It usually burns the food. I am a professional micro cooker. These stove things are just too complicated for me.

"Why are you blushing Kawako?"

"With your little boyfriend 'Kevin' again?"

I turned to glare at the back of the head of dark blue hair.

"I was with Sakura!"

"Really? When did she get a bike?"

Yeah right, Sakura's parents would kill her twice over if she even thought of getting a motorcycle. I sat down on the couch, finally noticing Zetsu's blank face. Not that it was any different than every other time I saw him. We watched t.v like zombies, drooling from the smell of the cooking that rarely happened in our kitchen.

We ate the delicious fried ceaser chicken. Baked hash brown thingy potatoes and peas and or corn. Due to the fact I eat peas, and Kisame eats corn and we will never agree on one or the other. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 5... and Kabuto would be here probably any minute.

"Shit!"

I pushed myself from the table and flew up to my room. I grabbed my usual black bag stuffing it with my kick-boxing crap, only needing my uniform now that my cover has been blown. I threw a thick sweater over my torso and stuffed a handful of random clothing into the bag. I looked around at my poorly ignored room. Clothes were everywhere, homework was everywhere, everything was just everywhere. It was an utter disaster. I shook my head closed the door, trying to forget about it once again and made my way to the bathroom. Brushing my teeth and hair, and just staring at myself in the mirror. I haven't worn my bandanna in months... The dark tan I have now seemed to darken the blue on my face as well.  
As much as I hated the blue, I also didn't, it was nice to know I am unmistakeably Kisame's little sister. Any other brother just wouldn't be good enough, you couldn't get better than Kisame. Hell, anybody else found out I was on their all time rivals team, and having a thing with one of their star players AND be as annoying as I am... they would probably disown me.

I need a haircut... My hair is getting to long. I pranced down the stairs with the bag slung on my shoulder. I met Zetsu who I don't know why was standing by the bottom of the stairs. I stopped a couple of steps so I reached just slightly under his height. His golden yellow eyes stared into mine. The slight colour difference of his body seemed more obvious with the tan he received as well. His one side defiantly absorbed the sun more than the other. I bit on my lip as we continued to stare at one another. Butterflies seemed to turn into hornets that torn apart my stomach. Spiders crawled into my throat making webs cutting off my airway and speech.

"Hey Kawako! Kabuto's here."

The colour drained from my face, except my cheeks still went a little red. My body just couldn't decided what it wanted or what it wanted to do... I'm just gonna implode one day.

"Uhh.. Ri-uhh...ight."

I took in a deep breath finally remembering how to breath, breaking through the webs that enclosed my throat. I could see the faintest twitch of Zetsu's lips as he watched the war raging behind my eyes. He walked up to my step, the step before the wall ended into the kitchen. He cupped my face and brought his lips to mine. It was the lightest kiss, yet I've never wanted something more badly in my life. I resisted the urge to push myself farther into him.

"I really hate this. _It's fine, I'm not waiting for you._"

He walked past me and turned into the bathroom. I walked down in a daze until I was hit over the head by Kisame.

"What the hell!"

"I'm not going to go easy on you runt. Call this, the deciding matter of the head of the household."

I chuckled to myself, unsure of what to really say. I was actually going to all out fight my older brother. I am going to DIE.

"Alright, I'll see you in the ring than."

"I have dibs on Kawako."

"Shut up Kakuzu, you're a treacherous bastard!" I shouted at the masked man.

"I have money on Kisame."

"Kawako is going to kick his ass! hmm. Stupid Sasori."

I laughed and walked out of the house wondering when the hell everyone showed up. Meeting with Kabuto, who waiting for me on his bike. I bit my lip, the strange tingle still flowed through them from Zetsu. What did he mean he wasn't waiting for me? Grrr. He is the essence of mixed signals. Jackass, I wish I was fighting him tonight.


	29. The Showdown Cake w Confusion On Top

i tried to keep on track and keep things interesting and funny as i always try to do! im so sorry for those who still read this for how long its been.. i hope your not disappointed!  
enjoy! the 2nd last chapter! :P :)

* * *

I stared through glasses into black eyes of Kabuto. We had just come back from a movie and some pizza and now we sat in his room just staring at each other. As much fun as I had the past 2ish hours, my mind was just wandering elsewhere at this moment.

"You are a difficult read right now Kawako."

I blinked, "hmm?"

"I said I can't seem to figure out what you're thinking right now."

"You can other times?"

"Yes."

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to figure out what was going through his own head. It was a futile effort, I was useless at reading people. He let out an annoyed sigh and closed his eyes.

"Do you want to go train? In case you forgot once _again. _You have to fight Kisame tonight."

"Fuck you, I remember... And sure, I guess."

We wandered to his basement and he laid out some mats. It still hurts like a bitch getting thrown down on those things. He needs to get, feather pillows or something that doesn't suck...  
The closer we got to the warehouse, the more excited I seem to get. It could be that my blood was pumping more from the workout I did before hand. I watched as the streetlights and headlights rushed by, it was like a new high. It could be I was just crazy and received to many hits on the head. I was getting excited to fight the member of Akatsuki with the highest endurance? Sure I've been fighting Kisame all my life, but it's been almost a year since me and him have gotten into a quarrel. I had this dark thought that this was Madara's doing as well. I've been a little worried about him, he's been leaving me alone quite a lot lately. I guess everyone is sort of, just off on their own now. Only a few of us are going to be around one another. I hopped off the bike before it even stopped as Kabuto brought it in the parking lot. It was getting chilly as September was slowly coming around the corner. The past year flew by with such speed I sometimes cannot believe I'm even awake.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No, but I'm already here and Kisame said if I chickened out he wouldn't buy me the new cleats I want for soccer."

Kabuto just raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"Good luck tonight Kawako." I turned around to see Rinji standing there with the polite smile he always wore, "I will not be staying to watch the fight."

I gave him a hug as I questioned him, "why?"

"I have to pick up my little sister from camp."

I could see him force on a smile as he stopped the disappointment from showing on his features. We said our goodbyes and he was gone. Kabuto grabbed my hand and dragged me into the very loud warehouse. Screaming, cheering and shouting exploded as me and Kabuto walked in. I was very unaware of the fans I have made during my time as a fighter. I remember it was only yesterday when I was saying how stupid kick-boxing was and how I would never waste my time with this sport.

"I don't wanna do this anymore Kabuto... Orochimaru is dead, I can forfeit... You guys can take the championship next year!"

"You can't quit now, look at all the people supporting you."

"Or who wanna see me get my ass beat by a giant fucking blue man..."

He chuckled and grasped the sides of my face, bringing himself eye level to me, "Your going to go in there and your going to win. Not for the Sound, or the Akatsuki, for yourself, because that's the kind of girl I fell for. Strong and determined."

"Jerk, I thought you loved me," I stated with a smirk.

He glared at me and forced his lips on mine. The warehouse went silent in my ears and I was instantly alone with Kabuto once again.

"Get your filthy hands off my girl! yeah!"

We both flinched and I turned to see the blond explosive expert of the Akatsuki.

"Deidara?"

He grabbed a hold of me and yanked me away from Kabuto who was glaring worse than daggers at him. Deidara had just as much anger in his crystal blue eyes. I knew from day one since I ran into Kabuto for the first time and Deidara bit my head off for it as well.

"You're gonna win right? Me and a few guys have some money put on you. hm."

"Some? Who's voting against me?"

"Pain, though he's not actually betting. Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu."

"You mean Itachi and Zetsu are on my side?"

"I found it odd how, yeah. Kisame's closest friends are on your side where the guys who like you more are on his... hm."

I let out a sigh and rested my head against the blond's shoulder, "I don't know why I'm doing this... I don't even like kick-boxing!"

"Cause your explosive! yeah!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed away from him. I guess I might as well get this over with. I noticed the lights beginning to fade and the place went quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen... This is the moment we have all been waiting for. Some strange events have brought these two siblings into this ring for a final battle. Both fighters have brought us the most eye-popping matches and both have extraordinary skill. Tonight, they go head to head to show who is the ultimate sibling and which team is this year's Ultimate Champions."

My nerves were shaking beyond anything I have ever felt. I've been under pressure at the soccer tournaments, but that was a team effort... Now... now it's all me. I pulled myself up in the ring and I could feel the blood drain from my face. Kisame showed up with a grin that belonged in a horror film.

"Ready to find out why we are the undefeated champions, runt?"

"If you fight like the rest of your team, there will be no challenge!"

"Getting cocky are we?"

"Nope. I'm scared shitless!"

I chuckled to myself as Kisame let out a laugh. We both took a stance and the lights focused back on us. Shark teeth grins shined on both our faces and it was clear how similar me and Kisame really were. Alright, I have to breathe, relax... I can do this.  
The bell went off and Kisame came charging at me. I ducked under his fist and blocked his foot. I tried to get him in the stomach but he jumped back. The shouting of the by-standers was hurting my ears. As I flinched from the sound Kisame landed a punch to the side of my face. I have never experienced such a hard strike. I flew back into the cage and the whole world was spinning. I can't believe how serious he was taking this.

"C'mon Kawako. You can do better than this."

He gave me the time to wobble to my feet and try to keep the world from spinning. After a few more seconds and I was finally able to walk again. I moved toward the large man and managed to dodge a few of his hits and kick him in the thigh. Of course, he wouldn't show the pain, or maybe it just didn't hurt him. I growled in annoyance as my ears rang and my vision blurred in and out. Though I was blocking Kisame's maniac punches, my arms and legs began to give out from the assault on them. I managed to duck out of the way and jump back. I could feel the bruises forming already on my limbs. It was like luck was on my side, just as he was about to break through my arms and kick me across the head, the bell signalling the end of the first round rang. I sighed with relief and limped over to Kabuto. He jumped up and set a ice pack over my thigh and tried to get me to look straight.

"Forget me, save the others. It's too late for me, Cap'n."

"Kawako, stop screwing around. Just because he's stronger, faster and has more endurance, doesn't mean you still can't win!"

"Alright, at least you can cross out inspirational speaker from your list of careers. Jackass."

The bell rang again and Kabuto grabbed my shoulders, "Don't fail me."

I glared at him with as much as my weak form could muster. Thanks for the pressure you asshole. I wandered over to the middle of the ring to see Kisame without a damned scratch. I had to think of something and do it fast, he's gonna wear me right down if I just keep blocking. I can't beat him in endurance as Kabuto just mentioned.

"Sorry little sis, but this is it for you."

He charged at me and I slid between his legs. Alright so far so good. He turned around and I pushed on my palm and kicked him right in the nose. I could feel the crack underneath my shoe. The large oaf stumbled back holding the broken limb and trying to catch the large amount of blood pooling from it. I let out a large grin as I charged at him during his vulnerable point. I manged to land a foot into his stomach and a punch to the chin. I began to get cocky and I hopped back shaking out the strain in my knuckles from his thick skull. That short time was enough for him to crack his nose back into place. I tried to distract him a kick to the temple but my foot was easily caught and I was thrown to the ground. Next thing I knew I was on the ground having the life choked out of me from a hold I've seen him do dozens of times. I knew exactly how to get out, but I panicked and began to struggle, making it worse.

"Dammit... You... piece.. of..."

"I suggest you tap now, runt!"

I growled and tried with all my strength to push my way out but it was futile. All the strength in my arms was kicked out of them in the first round. The next thing I knew the ring was blurring and then dark.


	30. Farewells, Such A Bitch Is Thee

alright folks... after many many long weeks... i have finally finished when the boys open up... i hope you guys enjoy how ive decided to wrap this up... and those of you who arent... well you can either bite me or stick around and wait to see what i decide to cook up in the sequal! warning though.. it'll be quite some time before it makes its uncover ... i only have plans.. no real written idea of it... plus i have stories coming out the butt to finish still :) anyways im really glad to how things turned out and this chapter was surprisingly very easy to write :) i want to thank you all SOO much for sticking by with this story :) and that ive got to say.. this is one of my favs. I love kawako and I love writing with her :) i hope you all enjoy it too.. without further adue i bid you all a farewell...

until next time... :)

* * *

The car ride, though quite short, seemed to take forever... I was constantly looking at the time on the radio and tapping my fingers along the door of the car. Kisame sat in the driver's seat, his knuckles white from clasping the wheel. I could feel his glares every now and then as she glanced over from time to time.

"Dammit Kawako... I'll chop all your damned fingers off!"

"I'd still tap with my stumps..." I retorted under my breath.

He just sighed before he turned into a large parking lot, filled with cars and a few wondering people. I searched around frantically with my face pretty much pushed right against the front window. Kisame pressed the breaks hard and my head actually went INTO the windshield and made a very loud THUNK as my skull collided with glass. I fell back moaning, holding my head as Kisame mumbled crap I purposely ignored. When we were parked I hopped out, well I squeezed out because Kisame is useless and parked WAY too close to the damn car beside us. Though he said a fake sorry, I have suspicions he did it on purpose to try and lock me in the car. I walked at a fast pace toward the large building that had 'GOing Transit' on top. And to pile up on the shit Kisame has put me through this early morning, he parked on the farthest damned side of the lot... I growled in annoyance, he will pay dearly for this morning.

"I don't get what your problem is Kisame... He's your best friend?"

"Yeah, and to avoid waking up at the ungodly hour, I said goodbye last night. It's not like he's leaving forever..." He put his hands on the back of his head as he let out a large yawn, "I already told you I'm going to kill you right?"

"Yeah, yeah, scary, blood thirsty, shark boy. You're going to tear me limb from limb and yadda. Shut up and hurry up fish-face!"

I heard him growled and I picked up my pace. Their train leaves in 19 minutes so I didn't have much time left.  
17 minutes left and I began to run full speed, yet I was pretty much in the building. I frantically searched for the Christmas due. I was beginning to lose my mind as the countdown became 14 minutes.

"Kawako, people are looking at you strange."

I twirled around to see Sasori standing with a bored glance and his arms crossed. Without thought I jumped and grasped the guy around the neck.

"Oooh, Sasori... I'm going to miss that apathetic, moodiness and that bored glance!"

"Get off of me... _now_."

I flinched at his tone and quickly took a safe distance away. I looked around not being able to see Zetus, looking down it was already T-minus-12 minutes.

"Where's Zetus?"

Sasori just turned and began to walk, so I carefully followed behind him. There were a lot of people in this station. Parents bidding farewell to their children as the ran off to college. Some just off to go shopping in a bigger city, or just doing whatever they do. When I could see Kisame talking to the green haired man I bolted passed Sasori. Kisame nodded toward me and gave Zetsu enough time to turn before I collided with him, wrapping myself like a life-sucking, parasitic vine.

"Zetsu, I'm going to miss you! I beg of you... don't leave me alone with that rabid shark!"

As he looked up at me from the ground that I had tackled him too, a very cold glare was given to me.

"_Right now, he's not what you need to worry about! Get off!_"

I did as I was told, but kept the sideways grin I had plastered on my face. I could see the annoyance in his yellow orbs, but it didn't bother me at all. Hell, I grew up with the goal to annoy older siblings friends. Even though my main goal was to avoid them completely... Strange how things work out.

"Do you have to go? Can't you choose a college here?"

He just shook his head as he set a hand on my shoulder. He must have known something I didn't because he wasn't really one for such gestures.

"Kawako, don't cry. _It's pathetic and weak._"

I wiped at my eyes and opened my mouth in shock as I saw the water on my fingertips. I just chuckled nervously and looked away from the tall man. I never noticed how tall he really was... I suddenly felt so... insignificant. His black and yellow shoes, faded black jeans. The black and white shirt with a venous fly-trap, shirt that still managed to show off his broad chest and shoulders. That was his favourite shirt, he wears it all too often. I began to gnaw on my bottom lip.

"It's funny, how things work out. How one changes so much in such a time... I remember the day when you first showed up in grade 3. When Madara was Madara whom introduced you to the guys. You and Kisame clicked so well and when you came over for the first time..." I began to smile as I stared off, blabbering, "I was still in like grade 1... You walked up to me with this angry look, like you wanted to eat me. Of course I already knew you tend to try and scare new people cause your shy... or weird. I donno. It was funny I just looked at you and walked off. I could hear Kisame laughing his ass off and when I looked back at you, you had this look on your face like... I don't know, like no one has ever ignored you before..."

"Kawako."

I looked up at him finally, but I was aware of the tears streaming down my face at this point. He had this sad look in his eyes, well eye, the other eye looked rather annoyed.

"_I have to leave._"

I just laughed out loud, wiped the water from my eyes. I rubbed the back of my neck with a goofy fake smile.

"Right, I knew that! I'm sure you'll have fun, and fly by that college stuff. You'll meet some sweet people... of course not like these guys here... but-"

I was cut off by him grasping me in a hug. I melted into him and just held on for my life. I thought I was fine with this... but really, this is the one thing I never wanted to happen. This is almost worse when mom and dad left for Germany... I reluctantly let go and gave him a nudge.

"Get going, you don't wanna miss the train."

He nodded and waved at Kisame. Sasori was already a few paces ahead with a very angry look.

"Hurry up. I hate waiting!"

He turned and their bodies disappeared into the swarm of scurrying people in the station. Kisame grabbed my shoulder with a squeeze.

"Let's go ya cry-baby. We'll pick up some food on the way home."

I nodded and we left.

4 months later.

School has been more boring then ever. I've been hanging with Kabuto and them at school, and Kisame and Sasuke after. I've been doing so well in this final year that my teachers still just give me these dumbfounded looks. I was always just the kid in class who played soccer, never really studied or anything. Now that I've been working to get into the 2nd best college in this province... I've been amazing everyone. Sakon had finally found a girl who could put up with his games, and can even tell the difference between him and Ukon. She even managed to do so before me. I'm still on the soccer team, and we've been better than ever. Even though Naruto is fighting with Sasuke every other week because Sasuke is leaving after to a school across the oceans. Everyone seems to have everything together... well for the most part. Shikamaru is planning on being a teacher. Jiryaya the creepy teacher is finally retiring. My old art teacher is having a kid with the kick-boxing coach, Asuma. Who is leaving to go to another school soon. Kiba is taking over his, kennel/dog grooming business with his sister. Sakura is going to become a doctor, which I think is totally awesome. Even Lee has a scholarship for becoming a pro athlete. I think every damned college sport is begging for his acceptance. The kid is just a bottle of athletic talent, I really envy him. I'm not sure what Gaara is doing, I think he might move back to the dessert land he came from across the ocean with his sister and brother. Taking over their business... I think he might be a terrorist... But oh well, he seems a lot happier. Though I have plans to go to a certain college, I really have no idea what I want to do with my life. I never really thought about it.

It was 2 days later when Madara and Itachi took off. Madara left for the military, wanting to become the leader or whatever of the weapons of the world... He's a dreamer. Itachi left to become a psychologist. I think he would make a perfect mind terrorist. The day after that I had to say a tearful good-bye to Deidara... That was just a disaster... I think it was more dramatic than Zetsu's farewell. He left to study explosives. He wants to become a explosive engineer... or at least blow up buildings for a living. Hidan... He's still around, he built a church with his small but nice lottery win. Jashinism had finally made a mark in the religious community. Kakuzu, he also stuck around, he goes to the college around here and stays on weekends usually with me and Kisame. He's going to become a surgeon. He has the stitching skills that can beat any doctor now a days. I'm so happy for everyone. Kisame is thinking of becoming a marine biologist. I find it ironic, but he seems happy when he's around water and fish and things of his own kind... Hahahah! Right now... right now I am sitting in my academic chemistry class. Learning about some dead guy who changed the outlook of chemicals. I looked over to see Kabuto scribbling down notes and highlighting text. He looked over from the corners of his eyes as he pushed up his glasses. A tiny almost untraceable smirk was on his lips. I'm not sure where I'm going to go from here on, but I know that whatever happens, it's going to turn out great. Whatever greatness that passes by me though, I'll let it know now... I'm scared shit-less of moving on...

* * *

i shall post a notice after this chapter when the sequal makes its appearance.. so either alert me or this story for notice :)


	31. SKIP AHEAD

Skip ahead... message here is no longer important. sorry for the inconvenience!

xoxoxoxox

:triggerspec


	32. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

Pssst... for all of you who have patiently waited... the first chapter for the sequel to this story is finally up!  
There is a lot of ramble which I should have put here... but I have not done so and I apologize, but I woudl be grateful if you read it because it does concern some changes and such that has to do with both stories... I do hope you all can forgive me for the wait and the chaos this has brought XD

You have all been amazing and I am so thankful for everything you've done up until now and hopefully continued! :D

xoxoxoxox

:triggerspec


	33. NOTIFICATION!

Just a heads up... since I've been working on the sequel... issues seem to be popping up. So I have begun re-writing When The Boys Open Up!

It is MUCH improved and there are possibly LARGE changes...

Umm... I've tried to make it much easier to read and put more structure in the story.

I will be putting it up as a new story When The Boys Opens Up(HD) becuase there has been a chapter taken out and it would screw with the entire thing... Also because I have not revised the ENTIRE story just yet... I'll be leaving this story up as well for the sake of letting people know but probably will take it down in the future!

I do hope you would take some time and maybe re-read it... you don't have to that's okay and I'm sure some people will be rather annoyed with all of this...

Also an important thought has sprung up... As I look back over the story... I'm curious if I'm going to keep Zetsu as a main goal. I might actually turn it into a slight Madara thing then have the sequel with Madara and Sasori... if you would prefer this set up please leave me a comment on it! But until I get enough input I shall continue to work on the sequel with Zetsu x Sasori as my triangle.

Ummm I think that is all for now. I hope you guys do not hate me ! I know I have been a large hassel!

I'm trying to make my stories the best they can be! I will be uploading the improved story sometime this week! I do not have the battery life left for today to do much more than leave a message !

THANK YOU ALL! You are amazing!  
xoxox!

P.S if anyone would like me to re-write another one of my older stories do not be afraid to ask! I love editing... strangely enough.


End file.
